O Amor não é cego
by Nanda Lissarini
Summary: Um acidente tira a luz dos olhos de uma menina... mas o destino e o amor a mostra que nem tudo na vida esta perdido...
1. Circunstâncias

**犬夜叉**

_**(Inu-Yasha e seus personagens não me pertencem. Todos os direitos reservados.)**_

**O Amor não é cego**

1 – Circunstâncias

Uma família muito feliz voltava para casa numa noite de inverno, estavam vindo de uma festa muito animada, aniversário de uma sobrinha do casal.

No banco de trás do carro, uma pequena garotinha olhava as árvores passando na rua muito desinteressada, ela queria mesmo era chegar logo em casa, para dormir, pois tinha brincado muito e estava cansada. Em seu pensamento infantil, estava preocupada com seu pequeno ursinho de pelúcia, o qual estava pendurado no varal da área, pois tinha o lavado mais cedo.

Os pais da garotinha estavam conversando distraidamente, e às vezes cantava uma música, e chamavam Rin para cantar junto, mas ela não estava entusiasmada com tudo aquilo, só queria descansar...

- Rin minha querida, porque esta tão quieta?

- Mamãe, eu estou preocupada com o meu urso, eu acho que ele deve estar com frio...

- Ele esta bem minha querida, olha, estamos quase chegando. – A mãe olhou para trás muito sorridente e o pai olhou pelo retrovisor para filha, que estava encolhida no banco traseiro do carro.

Logo uma outra canção começou a ser cantada dentro do carro, e Rin, como gostava muito dessa também resolveu acompanhar ficando apoiada entre os dois bancos do carro, às vezes se balançando de um lado para o outro para acompanhar o ritmo.

De repente, um carro, o qual o motorista estava completamente embriagado surge na estrada, que estava muito escorregadia por causa da neve que caiu de manha.

Quase rodopiando na estrada o carro vinha desordenadamente.

Ao ver, o pai de Rin começou a frear bruscamente, mas os pneus não obedeceram, e como o outro carro estava em alta velocidade não deu tempo de desviar e os dois se chocaram, fazendo com que um terrível acidente acontecesse.

Algum tempo depois os bombeiros e as ambulâncias chegaram.

- O motorista deste aqui ta totalmente embriagado, ele deve ter sido o causador do acidente...

- Rápido, temos que socorrer a família. – chamou os outros médicos, na esperança de que estes estivessem não muito machucados.

Mas a cena era muito triste. As ferragens contorcidas do carro pareciam ter aprisionado os corpos de tal maneira, que era impossível tirá-los. Os ferimentos das vítimas que estavam naquele veículo eram fatais. Em uma das janelas do carro um dos bombeiros, com a ajuda de um dos medico conseguiu tirar a documentação do veículo, para que aquelas pessoas pudessem ser identificadas, isso não ajudou muito pois apenas o homem fora identificado, e em meio os documentos não tinha nenhum telefone de contato.

Os corpos teriam que ser tirados das ferragens, e o trabalho dos bombeiros e médicos que estavam no local começaram. As ferragens estavam muito juntas, mas no banco de trás do carro, um dos médicos viu um pequeno pé e esperançoso o tocou. Para surpresa ainda estava quente, e um resgate começou a ser feito para salvar a criança que aparentemente estava viva.

Após algumas horas de trabalho finalmente os bombeiros conseguiram tirar o corpo da mulher do carro, e com os pedaços que sobrou do seu corpo eles trouxeram a sua bolsa.

Encontraram finalmente um número de telefone que estava anotado em um pequeno pedaço de papel.

Continua...

* * *

N/A: Olá para todos... 

Eu sei que o capítulo foi bem pequeno, desculpem! o/

Esta fic não será muito longa, vão ser poucos capítulos e pequenos. Não é o tipo de coisa que gosto de fazer, gosto de fazer fics grandes, com capítulos longos, mas essa... bem...

Eu terminei ela no dia 21 do mês de janeiro de 2007, sendo que eu havia começado a escrever no meado do ano passado, antes de escrever Crime Passional, a qual me fez desprender-me a atenção de todas as minhas outras fics que estava fazendo.

Espero que não me matem por esse capítulo ser minúsculo u.u/ acho eu na época eu estava sem inspiração...

Bem... é isso.

Beijinhos para todos...


	2. A vida da menina

2 - A vida da menina

Após terem tirado os dois corpos do carro, os homens presentes puderam ver a criança, estava deitada de bruços no banco de trás, mas muito machucada, havia sangue por todo lado. Cuidadosamente, eles foram abrindo caminho entre as ferragens e resgataram a criança, que por perder muito sangue estava pálida.

Muito rápido eles a puseram na ambulância e a levaram ao hospital mais próximo, onde a colocaram no centro de terapia intensiva.

Ela estava com traumatismo craniano, sem contar com os vários ossos quebrados por todo o corpo. Os médicos não estavam com esperanças, pois o estado dela era crítico.

Do hospital ligaram para o número que estava com a mãe da menina, e a família Higurashi, foi rapidamente para o hospital. Todos estavam muito tristes com o acontecido, a senhora Higurashi ficou em estado de choque, pois tinha perdido a irmã de uma forma muito trágica, e sua sobrinha estava à beira da morte.

Ela juntou toda a sua coragem e foi ver Rin, sua sobrinha de apenas cinco anos de idade.

- Doutor, como ela esta?

- Eu sinto muito, mas se ela sobreviver vai ser por muita sorte, ela esta muito fraca e apesar de nossos esforços ela talvez não resista esta noite.

Muitas lágrimas, muita dor, muito sofrimento naquela família.

Mas o que o medico disse não aconteceu, Rin conseguiu vencer a noite após o acidente, e os médicos começaram a ter esperanças.

Após um mês decorrido ao acidente Rin foi para outro lugar do hospital, um lugar onde inspirava menos cuidado que antes, pois os médicos ficaram confiantes, pois seu estado tinha melhorado muito.

Todos os dias a senhora Higurashi ia ao hospital, e levava consigo sua filha de seis anos, Kagome, que apesar de ser uma criança, era muito esperta e sabia o que tinha acontecido, e como Rin ficou sozinha ela sabia que teria que ajudar sua mãe cuidar da menina.

- Senhora Higurashi, precisamos conversar!

- Claro doutor, pode dizer.

- Rin recobrou os sentidos, esta falando já...

- Ahh!!! - A mãe de Kagome admitiu um brilho muito forte no olhar, pois esperava por isso com muita ansiedade.

- Sim... Mas...

- O que!? – Um semblante muito preocupado tomou a face antes alegre da senhora.

- Ela aparentemente perdeu a visão, nos fizemos exames, mas não encontramos a causa aparente do porque da cegueira.

- Meu Deus, ela esta cega?

- Pode ser pelo trauma do acidente, e se for por isso um dia talvez volte a enxergar normalmente.

Lágrimas muito solitárias desceram no rosto da jovem senhora.

O médico mostrando-se muito amigo, pois as mãos nos ombros dela e continuou.

- Agradeça a Deus por ela não ter ficado com nenhuma seqüela do traumatismo craniano que teve, poderia ter ficado paralítica ou como uma criança desordenada, mas esta bem conversando, brincando ate posso dizer, mas só reclama de estar "no escuro". Ela vai ser uma pessoa normal depois que superar o trauma.

- Mamãe, - Chamou Kagome puxando a barra da saia da mãe. - A Rin não vai mais ver?

- Vai minha querida, depois que se recuperar.

Após conversar com Kagome a senhora Higurashi e a menina foram ate o quarto de Rin, para falar com ela pela primeira vez depois do acidente.

Rin estava um tanto animada e a senhora Higurashi ficou muito satisfeita, mas uma pergunta da menina fez com que ele ficasse realmente muito triste.

- Tia onde esta a mamãe e o papai?

Ela sentou-se na cadeira próximo do leito e pegou naquelas pequenas mãozinhas, ainda muito arranhadas do acidente, e começou a contar a menina o acontecido.

Explicou que os pais dela haviam ido para o céu, e que ficariam muito tristes se ela também estivesse lá.

- Então eles estão felizes por eu ter ficado aqui com a senhora? – Foi à pergunta da menina.

- Sim minha querida, eles estão muito felizes por você ficar comigo e com sua prima Kagome.

Foram palavras duras de se dizer, mas aliviantes também, pois Rin iria sofrer muito mais se soubesse muito tarde. Se caso a cegueira fosse mesmo causada pelo trauma, a notícia dada logo se integraria a isso, e não causaria algum outro efeito na menina, um efeito retardado. E ela poderia superar tudo, junto com o trauma do acidente.

* * *

N/A:

Ahhhh obrigada pelos coments!!!! ( Saltando de alegria o/)

Desculpem por mais um capítulo miudo... eu realmente estava sem inspiração na época, mas eles vão começar a crescer logo logo

Um Beijo para todos

Ate a próxima!!!


	3. Preconceito

3 - Preconceito

Após dois anos depois do acidente Rin continuava cega, e sofreu muito com isso.

A senhora Higurashi não estava conseguindo matricular a menina em nenhum colégio por causa da deficiência visual.

Encontrou por fim um colégio apropriado para deficientes visuais, e neste ela começou os estudos.

A discriminação era um fator muito comum na vida da menina, mas Kagome sua prima era sua melhor amiga sempre estava lá para nunca a deixarem reprimir.

Rin cresceu e se tornou uma bela jovem junto com sua prima Kagome.

Rin tinha os cabelos muito compridos e negros, seus olhos aparentemente inutilizáveis eram castanhos e muito brilhantes, sua face era alva e a franja negra completava dando um contraste muito elegante.

Kagome era também muito bonita e as duas andando juntas pareciam ate irmãs de tão apegadas uma a outra.

- Kagome, eu estou com fome, vamos logo para casa...

- Claro, mas antes vamos tomar um sorvete...

- Kagome, você sabe que a titia fica preocupada quando demoramos.

- Não se preocupe, nos só vamos ate a sorveteria e depois iremos para casa ta?

- Tudo bem então. – disse sorrindo.

As duas de braços dados atravessaram a rua em frente ao colégio onde Rin estudava. Caminharam por algum tempo e logo elas chegaram a uma sorveteria onde ela deixou Rin numa mesa e foi fazer os pedidos.

Rin estava um pouco cansada, pois estava na época das provas, e como o braile era sua forma de leitura, estava com os braços e mãos um pouco doloridas, pois aquele dia tinha sido de prova de leitura.

Rin às vezes estudava tanto que seus dedos ficavam um pouco esfolados de tanto ler.

Ela, muitas vezes conhecia as pessoas pelo som do jeito de andar, com a audição, ou pelo perfume que a pessoa estava usando, e Kagome sempre era reconhecida pelo perfume, pois era o mesmo que ela usava.

Um mímico se aproximou de Rin e começou a fazer gestos diante dela, mas os olhos da menina ficavam fixos em algum ponto. Quem a olhasse dizia que ela não tinha nenhum problema na visão, pois os olhos eram perfeitos, e como Kagome sempre estava com ela, ela não usava bengala para cegos.

Com isso, o rapaz continuou a gesticular perto dela, nisso ela percebeu a presença dele por causa do perfume da rosa que ele segurava.

- Quem é você? - Perguntou ao rapaz, que não entendeu o porquê da garota não o olhar.

-Rin – Chegou Kagome com os sorvetes na mão, e sorriu para o mímico perto de Rin. – Têm um mímico perto de você.

- Um mímico?

O rapaz olhou mais confuso ainda, mas logo Kagome viu sua confusão e explicou a ele.

- Ela e deficiente visual, apesar de não parecer.

Ele arregalou os olhos e olhou a menina de novo, e fez um gesto de tristeza, mas logo um outro de alegria, e ofereceu a rosa para Rin.

- Rin ele esta te dando uma rosa.

- Serio! – ela estendeu a mão e o mímico pois a rosa em sua mão.

- Obrigado, foi muito gentil de sua parte.

Ele reverenciou-se as duas e depois se foi.

- Kagome, essa rosa tem pétalas tão macias, qual é a cor?

- Rosa, como as sakuras.

- Ah, eu me lembro de quando as arvores de sakura eram, muito floridas na primavera, parecia com um algodão doce.

- Sim, esta quase na época das flores se abrirem.

- Kagome – começou ela séria. – Será que um dia eu vou voltar a enxergar?

Kagome sentiu o sorvete descer seco na garganta. Ela pegou nas mãos de Rin e dizendo depois:

- O que o medico disse na ultima consulta?

- Ele disse que meus olhos parecem saudáveis como a de uma pessoa que enxerga...

- Ele não disse que nunca mais ia voltar a enxergar disse?

Rin balançou a cabeça negativamente e baixou-a depois disso.

- Então não fique triste, enquanto tiver se cuidando terá chances de voltar a enxergar.

- Kagomeeee!!!!

- Hã? Quem é Kagome?

- Ah, é a Sango e o Miroku, uns amigos do colégio.

* * *

N/A: Beiiimmm como estão reclamando do capítulo minúsculo XD eu reslvi postar logo o terceiro... este também é miudo -.-'

Desculpem...

Beijinhos, e eu não vou demorar para postar o quarto


	4. Amizades que curam o coração

4 - Amizades que curam o coração

- Kagome eu te procurei por todo o colégio! – Chegou Sango arfando de tanto correr.

- Eu vim buscar minha prima no colégio.

- Ah aquela que você nos disse que era... – Começou Miroku, mas Sango de logo uma cotovelada no garoto que se retraiu com a dor do golpe.

- Essa e Rin, Rin esses são Sango – a menina levantou-se e reverenciou, mas Sango muito carinhosa, a abraçou e deu um beijo na garota que ficou muito surpresa sem deixa de dar um sorriso que Miroku ficou encantado. – e este é o Miroku. – Miroku ia dar um abraço na garota, mas Sango puxou sua orelha, pois o rapaz gostava muito de passar a mão em locais muito impróprios.

- Miroku não vai pensando em besteiras ta!

- Mas eu só ia dar um abraço nela como você fez, só isso. – Começou ele com uma gota atrás da cabeça e um sorriso muito sem graça.

- Sei, conheço muito bem você, e posso dizer que já passou a mão em quase todas as garotas da escola...

- Sango pare de dizer essas coisas, o que a Rin-chan vai pensar de mim?

Rin estava ligeiramente corada, mas estava muito feliz porque aquelas pessoas estavam a tratando como se ela não fosse cega.

- Mas diz Sango-chan o que aconteceu para estar me procurando depois da aula?

- Chegaram dois alunos novos lá na escola...

- Ah eu ouvi dizer, dizem que eles vieram do oeste e que são irmãos.

- Você já os viu – começou Rin – já conversou com eles?

- Não Rin, eles ainda não estão estudando, só a partir de semana que vem. – Explicou Sango.

- Mas eles foram conhecer o colégio ontem e parecem ter gostado... – Comentou Miroku com um pouco de preocupação no rosto.

- Porque esta preocupado Miroku?

- Eu ouvi as garotas comentando sobre eles, e estavam suspirando pelos dois, principalmente sobre o irmão mais velho.

- Miroku, você esta preocupado de ter sua cena roubada? – Perguntou Rin com sarcasmo.

- O Miroku e muito popular entre as garotas Rin, apesar de sempre estar sendo surrado por elas.

- Se pudesse veria como sou bonito!

- Você é muito convencido Miroku! – Uma veia saltou na testa de Sango.

- Mas quem disse que eu não posso ver se você é ou não bonito? – Rin falou num tom de irritação.

- Rin – começou Kagome – Você quer dizer...

Miroku e Sango se entreolharam, e ficaram sem entender nada.

- Miroku venha aqui, Sango segure as mãos dele para não fazer nenhuma gracinha.

- Ei o que vão fazer comigo?

- Rin vai avaliar sua "beleza" – Comentou Kagome – Ela vai tocar em seu rosto e ver come é.

Sango segurou as mãos dele para trás, mas o Rapaz protestou.

- Não precisa me segurar Sango, eu não vou fazer nada com ela.

- Se fizer eu juro que quebro seu braço. – Sango disse parecendo muito segura de si.

Rin chegou perto de Miroku e tocou seu rosto, delineou todos os contornos com os dedos, e Miroku ficou impressionado de como ela não esquecia de nenhum detalhe. Ao terminar, Rin afastou-se um pouco.

- E ai Rin o que achou? - Perguntou Sango muito curiosa.

- Pode se dizer que ele e simpático.

- Simpático?

As garotas deram muitas gargalhadas da expressão que Miroku fez, estava estático com o que Rin dissera.

- O que você esperava que ela dissesse Miroku, que você é o Brad Pitt? Começou Sango sem parar de rir.

- Mas porque essa surpresa Miroku, eu quis dizer que você é bonito, nos padrões médios de beleza é claro.

- Ei, o que quer dizer com "padrões médios"?

As garotas não paravam de rir.

- E vocês parem de rir, isso não foi engraçado ta.

- Me desculpe não quis ofender você, só disse o que acho.

- Sabe o que é Rin, é que as garotas sempre dizem que ele é lindo...

- Sim com toda certeza eu sou!

- Eu acho que seja bonito...

- Viu ate a Kagome acha...

- Mas nos padrões médios de beleza.

- Ora, estão me satirizando é?

Ela achou mais graça ainda.

Após terminarem o sorvete...

- Sango temos que ir, senão minha mãe fica preocupada conosco.

- Mas antes eu quero saber se a Sango é bonita Rin toque nela e veja se ela também se encaixa nos "padrões médios ou baixos de beleza". – Miroku disse pegando Rin pela mão e a pondo a frente de Sango que ficou surpresa.

- Sango...

Sango carinhosamente pegou as mãos da garota e pois em seu rosto.

- Estou aqui Rin-chan.

O mesmo ela fez com Sango, tocou seu rosto e por fim avaliou.

- Sango... Você é muito bonita, sua pele parece seda.

A garota corou e começou a se balançar, ficou tímida...

- É eu também acho a pele da Sangozinha muito sedosa...

De repente a mão da garota voou no rosto do rapaz o deixando estatelado no chão com uma marca de cinco dedos estampada no rosto.

- Seu tarado, como pôde fazer isso!!

- O que aconteceu? - Rin inocente perguntou.

Kagome deu uma risada abafada nas mãos e chegou perto do ouvido da garota e sussurrou.

- Ele passou a mão nela...

Após muitas risadinhas elas se despediram e seguiram para casa.

- Eles são tão legais, não me trataram diferente...

- A Sango e o Miroku são muito legais, eu gosto muito deles. E você não é diferente de ninguém... – comentou brava.

No caminho de casa, Kagome percebeu um brilho diferente na alegria de Rin, ela ficou realmente muito feliz com a companhia dos amigos.

Após a garota ter chego em casa, foi logo para o banho, e Kagome foi conversar com a mãe sobre o comportamento de Rin.

- Mamãe, a Rin se comportou muito diferente hoje. Depois que conheceu uns amigos meus da escola, ela ficou muito sorridente e pulando na rua, parecia que nem era uma menina cega.

- Talvez ela precise de amigos que enxergue talvez assim a visão dela volte.

- Você acha mamãe. – Kagome se entusiasmou e um sorriso brotou no rosto dela.

Após as duas terem tomado banho, o jantar foi servido e na mesa Rin comentou.

- Titia, eu conheci pessoas muito legais hoje!

- A Kagome me disse que você ficou muito feliz...

A conversa estava muito animada, durou ate o fim do jantar. Rin muito feliz deixou todos muito surpresos, pois depois das visitas aos médicos sempre ficava muito deprimida.

O resto da semana foi muito animado e Sango e Miroku agora sempre iam juntos com Kagome buscar Rin no colégio, e no fim de semana, eles foram ate o templo onde Kagome morava. Nesse dia Kagome pode perceber que realmente a amizade dos dois estava mudando o coração deprimido de Rin, que se tornou mais doce e amistosa depois de conhecê-los.

- Muito obrigada por virem aqui hoje, eu fiquei muito feliz... – Comentou Kagome.

- Eu também, e gostaria de convidá-los para meu aniversario, que vai ser na próxima semana.

- Claro Rin-chan, será um prazer!

Continua...

* * *

N/A: Obrigado pelos coments do capítulo passado.

Avisando que, a partir desse, os capítulos começarão aulmentar de tamanho, tendo recaidas de vez em quando XD.

Beijos paras todas as leitoras, e leitores


	5. Conhecendo a amizade

5 - Conhecendo a amizade

Na manha de segunda-feira, Rin e Kagome estavam a caminho das escolas e conversavam animadamente.

- Estou sentindo o cheiro das flores de sakura, as arvores estão floridas hoje pelo que posso sentir.

- Esta sim, parece neve, sinta só!

Kagome parou em baixo de uma arvore e a garota pode sentir o toque das pétalas em sua pele fina.

De dentro de um carro, um rapaz observou a cena e admirou-a.

- Ei presta a atenção na estrada, ou vai bater...

- Inu-Yasha, cala a boca, eu não sou irresponsável como você...

- Esse seu humor não muda nunca heim!

Após passarem as moças ele acelerou mais o carro, e logo chegou ao colégio.

Rin e Kagome seguiram e logo chegaram também.

- Kagomeeee!!! – gritou Sango de longe.

Kagome apressou o passo e logo chegou à porta da sala de aula.

- Kagome olha só, os irmãos conversando, o mais velho é do terceiro ano e o mais novo é do segundo, de nossa sala.

- Caramba, eles são muito bonitos mesmos. Vamos, vamos entrar logo.

Depois que elas entraram, logo o professor entrou e anunciou a chegada do aluno novo.

- Bom dia turma, um aviso, as provas começaram na próxima semana, por isso farei um teste hoje. Mas antes da aula começar quero apresentar para vocês um aluno novo, Inu-Yasha, ele veio do oeste e vai fazer parte de nossa turma a partir de hoje.

- Seja bem vindo! – Cumprimentou a turma em coro.

Logo o rapaz encontrou um lugar, ao lado das garotas Kagome e Sango, que o cumprimentaram.

- Oi, seja bem vindo. – Começou Sango.

- É, acho que não tive muita sorte, começar bem no dia de um teste surpresa.

- Isso que é sorte. – Kagome disse com um sorriso muito simpático.

- Ei eu vi você quando passei pela rua onde tinha aquelas arvores de sakuras.

- Senhor Inu-Yasha, eu gostaria de continuar a aula. – O professor com uma expressão não muito satisfeita o repreendeu.

A aula correu com um Inu-Yasha muito sem graça, mas no intervalo, ele continuou a conversar com as garotas e logo Miroku apareceu.

- Meninas bom dia, como foram no teste?

- Você também teve um hoje?

- A escola inteira teve um, todos reclamaram.

- Miroku, esse é Inu-Yasha, ele ficou em nossa sala. Apresentou Sango animada.

- Eu já tinha o visto, eu sou Houshi Miroku.

- Você parece ser bem conhecido, as garotas estão lhe chamando ali... – Inu-Yasha percebeu certa hostilidade nas palavras de Miroku, e ficou intrigado com aquilo.

- Com licença eu já estarei de volta.

- Eu acho que o Miroku não ficou muito satisfeito em me conhecer.

- Não liga para ele, ele gosta de aparecer, mas é muito legal, você vai ver quando o conhecer melhor. – Comentou Kagome com um sorriso simpático.

De longe as garotas e o novo aluno o observavam conversando, e a expressão não estava sendo de muita satisfação com a conversa.

Logo ele estava de volta, um pouco revoltado pode se dizer encolerizado, pois as garotas o chamaram para comentar sobre o irmão de Inu-Yasha e do Inu-Yasha.

- Meninas o meu dia esta péssimo, eu vou andando.

- Ei Miroku, o que esta te chateando – começou Sango, indo atrás do rapaz. – espere.

Eles seguiram pelo corredor do colégio e desceram as escadas, deixando Kagome e Inu-Yasha sozinhos.

- Você não fez muitos amigos né?

- Não aqui nessa cidade eu só tenho meu irmão, e agora tenho a amizade de vocês. – Sorriu ele simpaticamente.

- Deve ser muito difícil mudar de cidade, ainda mais para uma que não temos ninguém.

- Eu me adapto muito facilmente, daqui a alguns dias eu sei que terei muitas amizades...

O irmão de Inu-Yasha se aproximou, estava com o olhar perdido em algum canto do corredor.

Ele parecia muito frio, muito fechado, mas era um rapaz muito bonito e chamava a atenção das moças por onde passava, mas não estava nem ai para esses tipos de comentários, era muito serio, e para alguns era ate medonho.

- Inu-Yasha – chamou o irmão com frieza. – vou sair mais cedo hoje, sabe qual é o caminho de casa?

- Sim, eu chego lá.

- Ok, não esqueça de passar você sabe onde, tome esse dinheiro e para quando voltar.

Kagome observava o rapaz com um olhar muito interessada, e sorrindo com muita simpatia.

- Essa é Kagome, da minha sala...

Ele a olhou sem interesse, após fechou os olhos.

- Sesshoumaru. – Apresentou-se muito secamente.

O sorriso de Kagome cessou após ver como ele era frio.

- Muito prazer – Reverenciou ela, ele apenas reverenciou com a cabeça depois deu as costas e voltou para a sala.

Kagome ficou pasma com o comportamento totalmente diferente dos irmãos. Um era comunicativo e o outro só falava o necessário.

No fim da tarde, Kagome se reuniu com Sango e Miroku, e estavam a caminho da escola de Rin, e sob os protestos de Miroku chamaram Inu-Yasha para ir junto.

- Ei, eu gostaria de perguntar o que seu irmão tem de tão especial? – Começou Miroku caminhando ao lado de Inu-Yasha.

- Meu irmão, eu sei lá porque, a pergunta?

- Ele esta conseguindo roubar a cena, todas às garotas só falam dele agora, e de você também. – Explicou Miroku com um tom meio hostil.

- Talvez seja porque ele ignora todo mundo... Ele não liga muito para as pessoas idiotas...

- Ele é muito frio, eu o cumprimentei hoje e só o olhar me fez sentir arrepios. – Disse Kagome alisando os braços.

- Estamos indo onde? Inu-Yasha olhou curioso para os amigos, e depois deu um sorriso.

- Vamos ate a escola da prima de Kagome. – Uma simpática Sango respondeu deixando claro que ele já fazia parte do grupo.

Eles caminharam conversando ate perto do colégio, onde Rin estava.

Rin estava encostada no muro perto dos portões esperando por Kagome. Ao ver a garota, Sango correu na frente e deu um abraço caloroso na menina que ficou muito surpresa.

- Sango-chan, você veio hoje?

- Como sabe que sou eu?

- Pelo seu perfume, o Miroku também veio?

- Sim e também um dos alunos novos, o nome dele é Inu-Yasha, é muito legal...

- Então vamos Rin. –chamou Kagome a segurando pela mão.

No caminho todos conversavam, Inu-Yasha olhava curioso para a garota, ela era estranha, mas muito bonita.

Ao chegarem à sorveteria, continuaram conversando ate Rin que com os olhos sempre fixos em um só ponto despertou a curiosidade de Inu-Yasha.

- Kagome, o que sua prima esta achando tão interessante na vitrine da sorveteria, para estar olhando tão fixamente para lá?

Todos ficaram sérios, e Rin sem ressentimento a pergunta respondeu com um doce sorriso.

- Eu não estou olhando nada, porque sou cega.

Inu-Yasha ficou totalmente surpreso e sem graça com aquilo, e se encolheu na cadeira.

- Desculpe Inu-Yasha eu esqueci de te dizer. Essa é Rin, minha prima.

Inu-Yasha olhou a garota e finalmente depois de alguns minutos sorriu e cumprimentou a menina.

- Meu nome é Inu-Yasha, prazer em conhecer e... Desculpe-me eu...

- Não se preocupe você não sabia.

- É que você não parece ser... Cega, seus olhos parecem normais e não usa uma daquelas coisas esquisitas para cegos.

- Ela não precisa, já que eu sou os olhos dela. – Kagome muito sorridente informou.

Após terminarem o sorvete foram para casa.

Rin comentou que havia adorado conversar com Inu-Yasha e que gostaria muito de convidar ele para a festa de seu aniversario que seria no próximo sábado.

No dia seguinte Kagome informou a ele e também pediu que o irmão mais velho fosse.

A semana se passou rápido, e um dia antes do aniversario de Rin elas saíram da escola e foram ao medico de Rin, para mais uma consulta de rotina.

O medico a examinou e estava tudo bem, normal com nenhuma novidade, mas Rin não saiu do consultório triste, mas ansiosa para chegar o dia seguinte.

Após o jantar, Rin subiu as escadas que davam para o quarto rapidamente.

- O que deu nela Kagome?

- Mamãe agora ela esta assim, esta deixando de ser tão dependente dos outros, quer ate andar solta na rua, pede para eu ver se não tem nenhum obstáculo e caminha livremente.

- Mas isso pode ser perigoso...

- É, mas eu nunca a deixo sozinha, estou sempre conversando com ela sobre os perigos para quem não enxerga, mas ela sempre tenta mudar de assunto.

- Acho que esta na hora de a deixarmos voltar para casa sozinha, podemos dar aquela...

- Não mamãe, ela poderia se perder e o pior atravessar rua sozinha, e na rua do colégio dela não tem sinais de transito sonoro, poderia ser muito perigoso.

- Rin é muito esperta Kagome.

- Eu sei mamãe, mas ainda assim não enxerga, e os perigos para pessoas como ela podem estar ate em pequenos degraus.

Ao fim da conversa, Kagome também subiu e recolheu-se em seu quarto. O dia seguinte seria de muito trabalho, e a organização da festa seria logo cedo.

Rin em seu quarto estava na escrivaninha lendo, mas logo se deitou e começou a lembrar de algumas coisas como o parque de diversões e todas aquelas luzes, as arvores de sakura, as flores do jardim, seus brinquedos e seus pais.

Daqueles belos olhos negros brotaram lagrimas, estava triste, pois tinha saudades deles, tinha as fotografias, mas não podiam as ver, e com isso seu choro se intensificou. A garota chorou ate dormir.

No dia seguinte, Rin acordou cedo junto com o cantarolar dos pássaros, saiu de seu quarto e foi ate o banheiro onde se arrumou. Mas quando ia sair, sentiu-se meio estranha e se apoiou na parede. De repente ela sentiu um incomodo nos olhos e os esfregou. Ao tirar as mãos, um flash de luz invadiu seus olhos a fazendo fechá-los rapidamente.

Desesperada com aquela reação gritou por Kagome que correu ate lá apavorada.

- O que houve Rin esta tremendo?

- Eu não sei, meus olhos estão doendo.

- Calma vamos descer.

Kagome levou a garota para a sala e a sentou no sofá, em seguida chamou a mãe que veio correndo.

- O que houve, porque esse alvoroço todo.

- Titia eu acho que minha visão esta voltando.

Kagome e a mãe se entreolharam confusas.

- Como assim Rin, o que houve? – Perguntou Kagome.

- Eu estava lá em cima e de repente meus olhos coçaram ai depois de coçá-los, eu vi um flash muito rápido depois tudo ficou escuro de novo.

- Mamãe!!

- Rin, quando você sofreu aquele acidente, o médico me disse que um dia poderia recuperar a visão, pois esta se devia ao trauma do acidente...

- Sim eu sei, mas será que depois de doze anos no escuro eu poderei...

Nesta hora a campainha tocou, era Sango que tinha dito que viria para ajudar nos preparativos da festa.

Após recebê-la a mãe de Kagome voltou à sala, acompanhada por Sango.


	6. Cruzando caminhos

6 - Cruzando caminhos

A preparação foi feita com muito carinho, tudo estava muito bonito e logo à noitinha os convidados começaram a chegar entre eles Miroku e Inu-Yasha, e também Sesshoumaru para a surpresa de todos.

O grupo foi parabenizar Rin, ela conhecia todos os presentes menos um.

Carinhosamente todos deram um abraço e um beijo carinhoso nela, mas antes do último o fazer ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

- Quem é Você? Eu não conheço seu perfume.

- Perfume? – Curioso Sesshoumaru estranhou o que a garota disse.

Inu-Yasha aproximou-se e disse a garota num tom muito alegre.

- Esse é meu irmão mais velho, Sesshoumaru.

- Prazer Sesshoumaru, eu sou Rin.

Ela deu um caloroso abraço nele e após sentou-se para conversar com o grupo.

Sesshoumaru saiu de perto do grupo e foi para perto da árvore, muito curioso com a reação estranha da garota.

- Obrigado por terem vindo, mas cadê o Sesshoumaru, eu não estou sentindo a presença dele.

- Ah ele não gosta muito de ficar conversando em grupo, ele sempre foi assim. - Inu-Yasha explicou.

- Ele me pareceu muito serio, o tom de voz dele inspira seriedade e frieza...

- Caramba Rin-chan você tem um ouvido muito bom! – Miroku ficou boquiaberto com os dons da garota que corou e sorriu sem graça.

A comemoração estava quase no final, e quando o bolo começou a ser distribuído, Rin preocupou-se com seu mais novo e distante amigo.

- Kagome, aonde o Sesshoumaru esta, eu vou levar esse pedaço de bolo para ele...

- Rin não quer que eu leve?

- Não precisa se preocupar eu faço isso, basta me dizer onde ele esta.

- Ele esta sentado aos pés da Arvore sagrada, virado para a saída do templo.

- Obrigada Kagome, eu vou lá e volto logo.

A garota saiu muito sorridente, e foi ate onde o rapaz estava; ela conhecia bem o caminho.

Ao chegar perto dele, ele se levantou e a fitou tentando encontrar o olhar dela que parecia perdido, como da vez que a viu debaixo daquela arvore de sakura.

- Você esta ai?

- Sim bem em sua frente, não esta me vendo?

- Eu vim trazer-lhe um pedaço de bolo, já que estava longe, eu pensei que gostaria.

A garota estendeu as mãos, e ele pegou o que tinha nelas.

- Porque não vai para onde estamos conversando, a festa esta animada e...

- Desculpe, mas eu prefiro ficar aqui, esta muito agitado lá dentro...

- Rin!!! – Sango gritou de longe já correndo para encontrá-la.

- Estou aqui Sango. Eu vou indo, se quiser entrar será bem vindo.

Ele observou a garota se afastar, indo à direção onde Sango estava vindo, e ao se encontrarem entrou na casa.

Sesshoumaru olhou suas mãos e viu o bolo, após olhou novamente para a casa, imaginando o porquê de aquela garota ser tão estranha, nunca o olhava nos olhos, e andava parecia nas nuvens sem direção aparente, conhecia as pessoas por perfumes.

- Ela conhece pessoas por cheiro, então ela é cega...

- Sim, ela é cega, mas não parece não é?

- Inu-Yasha há quanto tempo esta ai?

- Cheguei agora, vim saber se ainda estava aqui.

- E onde mais estaria?

- Nossa que humor heim. Vamos embora daqui a alguns minutos, estou um pouco cansado, as aulas estão sendo desgastante. – Disse Inu-Yasha esticando os braços para o alto, espreguiçando-se.

- Aquela garota me pareceu um tanto estranha, mas julgando pelos padrões dos costumes daqui, parecia normal...

- Ela é normal, só perdeu a visão...

Sesshoumaru olhou o irmão com um olhar muito frio, e depois começou a andar em direção as escadarias do templo.

-Ei aonde vai?

- Você não disse que iríamos embora daqui a alguns minutos...

- Não vai se despedir de ninguém?

Sesshoumaru olhou para frente e desceu, deixando o irmão sem resposta. Acostumado com tais reações, ele seguiu para a casa para despedir-se de todos. Após fazê-lo desceu as escadarias correndo, onde nos pés desta, Sesshoumaru esperava que, ao vê-lo deu a partida.

- Você demorou.

- Sim eu tive que explicar esse seu difícil temperamento para a Rin, pois ela queria saber o porquê que não foi se despedir dela.

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha e uma expressão de surpresa pôde ser vista em seu rosto.

- O que? Você acha que todo mundo nunca iria te notar?

- Não é nada disso seu idiota...

- Então o que é?

- Ela nem me conhece direito e já me trata como seu amigo. – Disse o rapaz acelerando o veiculo, para chegar mais rápido em casa.

- Ela me tratou assim também, parece que não tinha nenhum amigo antes, só pessoas que eram... Cegas como ela. Acho que as pessoas não tratam bem pessoas como ela, por isso ela aprende gostar de quem a trata bem.

- Isso é muito ruim para ela.

- Porque diz isso?

- Porque como ela vai saber se a pessoa esta ou não sendo sincera.

- Acho que ela deve perceber quando a pessoa não esta sendo sincera, ela me disse que você era um tanto frio, só pelo som de sua voz.

- Ela disse isso, disse que sou uma pessoa fria?

- Ela disse que pelo tom de sua voz, você era muito serio, pois tinha um tom frio.

Ele revirou os olhos e após parou num sinal, que ao ficar verde continuou o percurso.

Na casa de Kagome, estava tudo tranqüilo, após a festa acabar, os amigos delas foi embora, e depois de ambas tomarem um demorado banho, se recolheram, pois no dia seguinte, elas iriam visitar o tumulo dos pais de Rin.

Ao clarear do dia Kagome foi a primeira e se levantar, seguindo para o quarto de Rin, deparou-se com uma cena um tanto estranha. Rin estava deitada de lado com um pequeno espelho nas mãos.

- Rin... – Tocou a para acordar, e vagarosamente ela abriu os olhos.

- Kagome... que horas são? – Perguntou sentando-se na cama.

- Quase oito. O que estava fazendo com esse espelho nas mãos?

A garota baixou a cabeça, e ainda segurando o objeto com um tom muito triste explicou.

- Eu... queria poder saber como sou de verdade, queria ver minha imagem no espelho...

Uma lagrima solitária rolou no rosto da garota, e Kagome muito triste com o que ouviu, não deixou sua emoção desabrochar, pois não queria deixar a garota mais triste ainda. Pensando assim, abraçou a prima, e a consolou com doces palavras amigas.

- Não fique assim, eu sei que deve ser difícil viver em um lugar onde todos são diferentes... mas onde vive, aqui conosco, nos te amamos como é...

- Kagome... – Ela afastou-se do abraço e pegou nas mãos de Kagome. - ... Eu nunca vou ter uma pessoa... acho que ninguém se aproximaria de mim, quer dizer eu pareço uma garota normal, mas quando souberem que sou... cega...

- Rin, você diz um namorado?

- É... eu acho que não sendo normal nunca poderei ter uma pessoa...

- Não, isso não é verdade, não pense assim. Claro que vai ter um namorado um dia, e ele será especial, te amará como é, e não exigirá que enxergue para ficar com você...

- Kagome... Obrigada...

- Vamos tomar café, temos que ir ver seus pais.

- É verdade, vamos.

Após essas ultimas palavras, Rin guardou o espelho na gaveta do criado mudo, e se levantou, indo em direção a seu armário para escolher uma roupa.

Kagome desceu, deixando-a a vontade para se trocar.

Rin pois um vestido leve de tecido delicado, com flores miúdas sob um fundo rosa claro. Ficou muito elegante pois ela tinha o corpo muito bonito.

Ao descer surpreendeu a todos, pois havia muito tempo que não usava uma roupa tão alegre como aquela.

- Bom dia para todos!

- Bom dia minha querida, como passou a noite?

- Muito bem titia. Ummm pelo cheiro esta fazendo panquecas.

- Sim, e você quer com mel?

- Não, eu prefiro sem por favor. E a Kagome?

- Ela ainda esta se arrumando.

Nesta hora a garota desceu as escadas, deixando clara sua presença.

- Falando nela... – olhou a mãe sorridente para Kagome.

- Estavam falando de mim?

- Ah sim, eu perguntava se ainda não tinha descido.

- É que eu tomei um banho, por isso demorei.

Depois de terem desjejuado, as duas garotas saíram. Elas caminharam ate certa distancia ate pararem em um ponto de ônibus, onde pegariam para o cemitério da cidade.

A caminho de lá...

- Eu as vezes fico triste em pensar que... na próxima semana terei que comemorar meu aniversario. – Comentou Kagome um tanto angustiada. – Foi no mesmo dia que seus pais morreram.

- Kagome, isso não foi culpa sua porque pensar desse jeito.

- Você perdeu seus pais nesse dia eu fico sem jeito de comemorar...

- Pode parar, você ficou quase doze anos sem comemorar seu aniversario por causa de mim, e depois isso não é justo. Eu quero que façamos uma festa bem bonita, e que todos compareçam.

- Rin, você mudou muito... esta mais...

- Madura, pode ser, mais eu me sinto uma criança quando algum garoto se aproxima.

- Garoto?

- É, na minha escola, os garotos vem me cumprimentar e eu fico tão sem jeito, sinto meu rosto esquentar de vergonha.

- Umm, isso é serio... Chegamos, vamos descer.

- Claro...

Caminharam por mais alguns metros ate chegarem ao local. Ao chegarem, Kagome deixou a em frente as lapides, e saiu por alguns instantes.

Do outro lado do cemitério, Inu-Yasha e Sesshoumaru estavam, observavam duas lapides.

Kagome os avistou, e ficou surpresa, indo ao encontro deles, para cumprimentá-los.

- Inu-Yasha, Sesshoumaru, como tem passado?

- Kagome – Começou Inu-Yasha. – O que veio fazer aqui?

- Inu-Yasha, sua pergunta é muito idiota, o que uma pessoa vem fazer num cemitério? – Perguntou em tom de sarcasmo.

- Não Sesshoumaru, eu vim trazer a Rin, os pais dela estão sepultados aqui... – Kagome indicou onde a Rin estava, e os dois olharam para avistá-la.

- Os... pais dela estão mortos? – Inu-Yasha arregalou os olhos surpreso com o que ouviu.

- Não idiota eles estão enterrados por opção, você tem cada pergunta heim?

Kagome abafou uma risada nas mãos após olhou-o e perguntou.

- E vocês, quero dizer...

- Meu pai esta enterrado aqui... – Inu-Yasha começou, mas logo recebeu um frio olhar de Sesshoumaru e calou-se diante a isso.

- Er... desculpe, eu vou indo tenho que voltar logo.

- Estão indo para casa? – Sesshoumaru perguntou acompanhando Kagome.

- Não idiota estão indo ao mercado fazer compras. – Inu-Yasha se sentiu vingado nesta hora, e um reprovador e nervoso olhar o fitou.

- Como adivinhou Inu-Yasha? – Sorriu Kagome muito surpresa.

Sesshoumaru olhou-o dessa vez muito satisfeito com o que Kagome disse e um sorriso escapou de seus lábios. Kagome percebeu o embaraço de Inu-Yasha e também sorriu, mas simpaticamente, com uma gota ao lado de seu rosto.

- Não se esqueça que é sempre você quem faz perguntas idiotas Inu-Yasha. – Se divertiu Sesshoumaru com o embaraço do irmão que com uma veia saltada na testa, irritadiço cruzou os braços frente ao corpo e começou a andar mais rápido.

- Ora... Ele sempre consegue, mas uma hora ele vai ver.

- Nossa, como ele fica nervoso fácil.

- Ele é um idiota...

- Ai Sesshoumaru porque esta sempre dizendo que ele é um idiota?

- Porque ele fica nervoso fácil, e eu me divirto com isso.

- Se diverte, puxa quando te conheci parecia ser tão serio...

- Sou serio nas horas certas, sei que sempre que nos vimos no cemitério ele fica deprimido então eu faço isso para o distrair.

Ao chegarem perto de Rin, esta logo identificou o perfume e foi logo cumprimentando.

- Sesshoumaru, como tem passado?

- Estou bem. Inu-Yasha vamos logo tenho que estudar, o vestibular será semana que vem.

Sesshoumaru manobrou o carro, e parou no portão do cemitério, onde os três conversavam, mas logo entraram, e no caminho por onde percorriam, Sesshoumaru de vez em quando olhava Rin pelo retrovisor, de certa forma a garota tinha um encanto, e ele estava admirando isso disfarçadamente.

- Semana que vem é o aniversario da Kagome, vão comparecer não é?

- Rin pare com isso...

- Nos vamos sim não é Sesshoumaru? – Animou-se Inu-Yasha.

- Não sei, tenho que estudar muito...

-Sesshoumaru, todo mundo sabe que antes de uma prova longa devemos relaxar, e um dia antes dela... – Comentou Rin sorridente.

- Mas a minha não é uma prova qualquer.

- Eu sei, o vestibular é muito cansativo e estressante. - Continuou ela.

- Como sabe disso Rin, você nunca fez um. – Surpreendeu-se Kagome.

- Eu fiz um simulado, mas o resultado ainda não saiu.

- Certo, chegamos! – Sesshoumaru anunciou as duas.

Rin saltou primeiro e tateando a lateral do carro; chegou ate a janela e tocou o rapaz que ficou surpreso.

- Não deixe de ir, vai ser legal...

Ele sentiu as mãos da garota apertar suavemente seu braço, um toque muito amigo, que deixou o rapaz sem jeito de dizer não.

- Eu... vou pensar, tenho uma semana para pensar nisso.

Despedindo se Kagome afastou Rin do carro e eles se foram.

Continua...

* * *

N/A: Bem... no outro capítulo eu não deixei nota porque meu pc estava com um bug, e o site não estava carregando as modificações.

Sobre o capítulo...

Ela talvez se apaixone por alguém que não é cego, mas será que essa pessoa vai corresponder seus sentimentos... ou será ao contrário, ela não corresponderá aos sentimentos _dele_?

Isso vamos ver no seguimento.

O Sesshy é o irmão resposável pelos cuidados do irmão problemático, e com seus estudos quase não tem tempo para pensar em sentimentos como, amor e paixão... mas isso _pode_ mudar...

Até o próximo minhas queridas... Adoro vocês o/

beijos!!


	7. Despertando sentimentos

7 - Despertando sentimentos

A semana estava passando muito de vagar, e todos pareciam exaustos a cada fim de tarde.

- Kagome, você poderia me ajudar com esse problema de matemática – Indagou Inu-Yasha coçando a cabeça e segurando o livro com a outra mão. – é que meu irmão anda muito ocupado com os livros, estudando para o vestibular.

- Claro, se quiser pode ir comigo lá em casa, será melhor ai eu peço ajuda a Rin também, estou em duvida em uma matéria de literatura.

- Eu posso ir mesmo?

- Claro.

- Eu vou avisar meu irmão e volto logo.

- Ta, me encontre no colégio da Rin, Ela sai agora também...

- Ok!!! – Disse a ela se afastando.

No colégio de Rin, uma cena deprimente fez Kagome ficar furiosa. Duas pessoas estavam importunando a garota, fazendo chacota com ela.

Rin estava chorando, parecia muito triste com o que diziam a ela.

- Ei vocês, o que estão fazendo?

- Olha só sua bengala chegou! – Debochou a garota mexendo no cabelo de Rin.

- Parem com isso, deixem ela em paz seus idiotas!!!

- Kagome, vamos logo, eu quero ir para casa...

- Vai com sua bengala ceguinha, e segura firme, pois tem muitos degraus a sua frente, cuidado para não cair. – Outro rapaz que estava acompanhando a garota que mexeu com Rin.

- Cala boca seu idiota, não percebe o que esta fazendo? – Defendeu bravamente Inu-Yasha que chegou ao local e viu a confusão.

- Vamos Kagome, tudo bem Rin?

- Não, eu quero ir logo para casa.

Rin chorava incessantemente, ela estava muito triste com a discriminação daquelas pessoas, foi humilhada, e por não enxergar não pôde se defender.

Sesshoumaru que saia àquela hora viu o estado da garota e se preocupou, foi ate onde estavam.

- O que aconteceu com ela?

- Dois idiotas estavam zombando do problema dela... – Explicou Inu-Yasha muito chateado com a situação.

Nesta hora Miroku e Sango chegaram ao local, e também fizeram a mesma pergunta, e a mesma resposta foi dita. Miroku sentou perto de Rin e passou um braço em volta da garota, que deitou em seu ombro fechando os olhos vermelhos de tanto chorar.

Sango pegou um lenço e começou a enxugar as lagrimas do rosto de Rin, que não parava de chorar.

- Fique calma Rin... – Kagome ajoelhou ante ela e apoiou as mãos em seus joelhos.

- Como podem fazer essas coisas – Começou frustrada Sango – Será que pensam que ela não tem sentimentos...

Passou-se uma hora ao acontecido, e finalmente Rin havia se acalmado, ela tinha sofrido muito aquele dia e seus amigos a apoiaram, ate Sesshoumaru que era tão destacado havia se aproximado mais.

Ele se sentiu desconfortável com a situação da garota e resolveu se aproximar mais alem de ter ficado... preocupado com o que tinha ocorrido.

Sango e Miroku logo foram para suas casas, e Sesshoumaru também, Inu-Yasha foi com Kagome para casa, onde começaram a estudar na sala.

Rin estava muito triste, e logo subiu para o quarto, onde ficou muito pensativa com tudo o que tinha acontecido com ela. Sentiu lagrimas querendo sair de seus olhos, então ela pegou um de seus livros e começou a ler. Cada letra era delicadamente tocada por seus dedos, que tinham a pele fina e macia, permitindo assim que ele lesse com mais habilidade.

Na sala, Kagome e Inu-Yasha estudavam tranquilamente, mas Kagome, que estava lendo o problema pedido na matéria, descuidada deixou o livro cair de suas mãos. Ambos ao mesmo tempo abaixaram, e Inu-Yasha tocou as mãos da garota que sentiu seu coração acelerar. Eles se encararam por alguns minutos ate Kagome corar.

- D-Desculpe eu... me distrai.

Inu-Yasha continuou a olhar a garota e o jeito como ela estava. Ele admirou-a por mais alguns minutos, mas como ela estava vermelha de vergonha com aquilo ele resolveu se concentrar na matéria novamente.

Uma hora depois os dois continuavam estudando, e a mãe de Kagome, com sempre muito atenciosa fez um lanche para os dois, e serviu logo.

- Não precisava se incomodar senhora Higurashi.

- Tudo bem, Kagome, por favor, poderia me ajudar um instante, o tempo esta muito feio lá fora, e não demora cair uma chuva. As roupas do varal estão voando, poderia recolhê-las, por favor?

- Claro mamãe, Inu-Yasha espere um momento, que eu volto num instante.

- Tudo bem eu vou terminar meu lanche.

Kagome rapidamente recolheu as roupas e as levou para a área aonde a mãe dela ia as passar.

Inu-Yasha observava cada movimento da garota, sem que ela percebesse.

Após começarem a estudar de novo, alguns minutos depois, uma chuva torrencial começou a cair. Temendo por uma futura falta de energia, a mãe de Kagome preparou algumas velas e pois em cima da mesa.

Rin que estava há horas em seu quarto desceu para junto dos outros, levando consigo seu livro.

Ela sentou-se junto aos dois, e Inu-Yasha ficou muito curioso com o que Rin estava fazendo, e começou prestar a atenção nas mãos da garota, que tateavam sem parar o braile sobressalente das paginas do livro.

- Como consegue fazer isso? – Foi à pergunta dele a Rin.

- Fazer o que?

- Ler essas bolinhas no papel?

- Ah, a leitura das pessoas cegas são com os dedos das mãos...

- Eu sei, mas parece tão difícil.

- Inu-Yasha, a Rin começou a estudar braile com sete anos, e ela não conhece outro tipo de leitura... – Comentou Kagome anotando alguns algarismos no caderno.

- Kagome, eu conheço todo o alfabeto que vocês usam, sei escrever meu nome e muitas frases, só não enxergo. Quando eu era pequena, mamãe me ensinou a ler e escrever, e eu acho que não esqueci.

- Rin, isso é ótimo, se você voltar a enxergar vai ser mais fácil para concluir os estudos dessa forma.

- Voltar a enxergar? – Inu-Yasha curioso perguntou.

- Sim, um dia eu voltarei a ver, assim espero.

- Mas você não nasceu assim?

- Kagome você não contou a ele?

- Rin, sabe que não gosto de dizer certas coisas...

- Então eu conto. Quando eu tinha cinco anos, eu e meus pais estávamos voltando da festa de aniversario da Kagome, as ruas ainda tinha um pouco de neve que tinha caído de manha, mas eu me lembro que papai estava dirigindo devagar – Rin descansou as mãos em cima das paginas do livro que lia, e num triste olhar perdido continuou. – mas de repente um outro carro apareceu em alta velocidade, e o motorista estava bêbado, então os carros se chocaram ai, meus pais morreram e eu sobrevivi, mas fiquei cega por causa da batida. Os médicos dizem que meus olhos são saudáveis e que um dia, talvez quando me recuperar totalmente do trauma eu volte a enxergar...

- Desculpe Rin-chan, não queria fazer lembrar de coisas tristes.

- Tudo bem Inu-Yasha, eu aprendi muito com a Kagome, ela sempre me diz que tudo de ruim passa e o amanha é sempre florido.

- Eu posso ver seu livro?

- Claro! – Ela estendeu o livro e Inu-Yasha o pegou curioso e abriu.

- Nossa e cheio de bolinhas, faz cócegas passar a mão nelas.

Rin achou graça do que ele disse, mas de repente uma trovoada soou, e num salto Kagome agarrou o braço do rapaz que quase deixou o livro cair.

Ao perceber que Inu-Yasha a olhava confuso, ficou muito corada e soltou-o rapidamente, e ainda a olhando perguntou a Rin:

- Qual é o nome do livro?

- Um amor para dois, é um romance, eu gosto deles.

Depois da pergunta ele entregou o livro a ela, que voltou a ler.

As luzes se apagaram de repente, mas rapidamente Kagome pegou uma vela, e colocou perto dos três, Rin tranquilamente continuou lendo e Inu-Yasha chateado comentou.

- Agora sim, só a Rin-chan poderá estudar!

- Hã, porque esta dizendo isso Inu-Yasha?

- Rin, faltou luz, estamos no escuro... – Comentou Kagome sem graça.

Rin sorriu e fechou o livro que lia. A chuva parecia não ter fim, e preocupada como Inu-Yasha ia voltar, sugeriu que ele ligasse para o irmão o vir buscar. Mas não foi necessário, poucos minutos depois da falta de energia, Sesshoumaru apareceu um pouco molhado.

- Oi Sesshoumaru, entre logo ou vai se molhar mais. – Convidou Kagome surpresa.

- Eu vim te buscar Inu-Yasha...

- Sesshoumaru?

- Oi menina, esta melhor?

- Sim, eu sempre fico melhor depois de ler um pouco...

Ele se sentou perto de Rin que sentiu o perfume mais forte, e encabulou-se um pouco.

- E o que esta lendo?

- É um romance... Um amor...

- Para dois, eu já li também, é muito bom.

Kagome e Inu-Yasha se entreolharam, mesmo sob a luz de velas deu para perceber a surpresa de Inu-Yasha.

- Inu-Yasha, não faça comentários idiotas, ou eu vou embora e te deixo ai.

- Mas eu não disse nada...

- Mas pensou em dizer, eu te conheço bem.

Rin achou graça da situação.

O vento abriu as janelas da sala deixando uma corrente forte entrar, fazendo com que os cabelos de Sesshoumaru batessem no rosto de Rin, que se assustou.

Kagome correu ate a janela e fechou-a.

- O que é isso? – Perguntou Rin confusa.- Você tem cabelos compridos Sesshoumaru?

- Sim...

Ela corou, ao imaginar como seria a figura dele.

- Eu sabia que seu irmão tem, mas não imaginava que você também teria, por ser um homem serio, é difícil de imaginar como é seu rosto... er...

- Não se preocupe, ele não é tão diferente de mim, só e um pouco mais alto...

- Sou completamente diferente de você Inu-Yasha...

Rin se encolheu no sofá, deixando clara sua timidez sobre aquele assunto. Ao perceber isso Kagome começou a conversar sobre a universidade com eles e ela relaxou.

Rin nunca tinha namorado nem tido um contato mais intimo com garotos, então ela se encabulava facilmente quando algum garoto sentava perto dela.

Mas Sesshoumaru não parecia interessado nela, apenas a admirava por ser tão bonita e sociável. Ele já tinha ouvido falar que pessoas deficientes visuais eram desconfiadas e muito distantes, mas ela era diferente, comunicativa e observadora.

A chuva resolveu ceder e finalmente Inu-Yasha e seu irmão puderam ir para casa.

No caminho...

- Como pode uma garota tão bonita e simpática como a Rin ser cega?

- Hã, você dizendo isso?

- Qual o problema, vai dizer que não é?

- Sim ela é muito bonita, quando a conheci pensei que enxergasse...

- Eu não entendo, os olhos dela são perfeitos.

- Ela sofreu um acidente de carro quando tinha cinco anos, os pais dela morreram, e ela ficou com o trauma do acidente por isso é cega.

Sesshoumaru ficou calado, achou aquilo muito deprimente, e procurou não pensar mais no assunto, mas sempre que tentava não lembrar Rin aparecia em sua memória com aquele sorriso, que ele passou a admirar mais depois de ouvir sua historia.

Ao chegarem em casa Sesshoumaru voltou a estudar e Inu-Yasha sentou-se perto, mas ficou quieto, observando as matérias que tinham anotadas no caderno de seu irmão.

Ficou ali durante uma hora depois de muito silencio, Inu-Yasha resolveu quebrar o gelo.

- Quer um chá?

- Por favor, um cítrico. – Disse sem olhar o irmão, continuando a anotar alguns algarismos.

- Ok, volto logo.

Após preparar o chá ele voltou à sala, e serviu...

- A Kagome me parece uma garota legal...

- Eu também acho, é atraente também... mas...

- Mas o que? Não esta pensando na...

- Não quero falar disso...

Inu-Yasha olhou para o irmão com uma angustia visível, depois deu-lhe as costas e se jogou no sofá suspirando cansadamente.

Sesshoumaru, por sua vez, o olhou friamente, apoiou os cotovelos na mesa e cruzou os dedos.

- Inu-Yasha, já esta na hora de esquecer o que aconteceu e seguir a vida.

Inu-Yasha arqueou as sobrancelhas e num tom sarcástico pronunciou-se ao irmão.

- Sabe que não é fácil de esquecer pessoas que amamos, ainda mais se elas estiverem vivas...

- Você é um idiota – Sesshoumaru maneou a cabeça continuando após. – esta sofrendo sozinho, pois se ela gostasse o mínimo possível de você não teria o abandonado – Voltou a organizar alguns papeis sob a mesa, separando alguns. – Ela se foi, esta vivendo, e você esta ficando para trás vivenciando um passado que não vai mais voltar...

- Ora e o que me diz de você, dês que deixou a Kagura esta sozinho, não tem ninguém...

- O meu caso é bem diferente do seu...

- Diferente? Feh, acha que pode falar de mim?

- Inu-Yasha cala a boca e escute – Nesta hora o rapaz levantou-se bruscamente da cadeira, fazendo com que o irmão arregalasse os olhos – eu estou tentando te acordar, aquela garota não vai voltar, a Kikyou esta longe e feliz e você seu grande idiota esta sofrendo pela felicidade de alguém que não esta nem ai pra você...

- E você é mais idiota do que eu, eu não pedi para me acordar, não pedi seus conselhos, não quero saber, não vou ficar aqui ouvindo você me dar sermão por causa de um sentimento que pertence só a mim, e me deixe em paz... – Inu-Yasha muito alterado levantou-se e seguiu em direção à porta e parou para tocar a maçaneta.

- Aonde pensa que vai à uma hora dessas, e com esse tempo?...

- Isso não é da sua conta. – Olhou-o arrogantemente, deixando o irmão perplexo.

- Não vou mover um músculo para te buscar em qualquer que seja o lugar, e se não voltar ate às onze da noite ficara na rua, e não ouse tocar a campainha ou bater na porta, porque se me acordar, eu juro que quebro sua cara...

Inu-Yasha mais irritado saiu batendo a porta atrás de si, e começou a andar sem rumo pelas ruas molhadas do bairro onde morava.

Em casa, Sesshoumaru havia voltado a estudar, mas seus pensamentos estavam perturbados com aquela discussão, e sua concentração estava se esvaindo com facilidade.

Irritado com aquilo, fez menção em se levantar, mas desistiu ao olhar o chá feito por seu irmão, posto sob a mesa.

- Droga! Será que não pode ver o que esta na cara dele, idiota... Pai ele esta se saindo um adolescente muito rebelde, e eu... estou tentando fazer o possível para cumprir minha promessa... que fiz ao senhor no leito de sua morte...

_Flash back do dia._

Naquela tarde, no quarto onde estava Inu-Taishou, Sesshoumaru conversava com o pai.

- Sesshoumaru, já esta bem crescido – começou energicamente – espero que se torne mais responsável.

- Pai, porque esta dizendo estas coisas?

- Estou morrendo filho, e você sabe disso tanto quanto eu...

Sesshoumaru baixou os olhos, não deixando a emoção transparecer em seu rosto.

- Muito bem – Inu-Taishou continuou. – seja forte e me prometa uma coisa...

Sesshoumaru olhou nos olhos frios do pai, tentando não fraquejar, pois aquilo resultaria em uma reprovação de Inu-Taishou.

- ... Prometa que vai cuidar de seu irmão, e vai fazer dele um homem honrado como eu fui e como você será...

- Sim...

- Saiba que a batalha não será fácil filho, - Inu-Taishou tocou o rosto de Sesshoumaru, e uma lagrima desceu solitária no rosto do pai, o que fez Sesshoumaru arregalar os olhos, pois nunca havia visto nenhum sentimento comum no rosto do pai. – e você terá que ser mais forte do que seu velho pai...

_Fim do flash back_

- Sesshoumaru aquele intrometido, o que ele tem sempre de se meter na minha vida?

- Falando sozinho Inu-Yasha?

- Hã, quem?...

- Sou eu, Miroku, lembra de mim?

- Claro, você é aquele tarado de lá da escola...

- Ei, não fale isso...

- Bem algumas garotas dizem que você vive passando a mão nelas. – Disse ao rapaz com um visível desanimo.

Miroku por sua vez deu a habitual risada sem graça e continuou andando junto do rapaz.

Conversaram durante um longo tempo, e Miroku mostrou alguns lugares, onde pudesse se divertir.

Em casa Sesshoumaru havia voltado a se concentrar, e quando o relógio marcou onze horas, ele arrumou o material de estudo, trancou a porta e depois de um demorado banho foi dormir.

O dia estava quase surgindo quando uma tempestade começou. Os raios e trovoes e um vento muito frio fez com que Sesshoumaru acordasse. Ainda na cama, olhou a janela aberta, e levantou-se logo para fechá-la, estava fazendo muito frio lá fora, e sentindo um arrepio lembrou-se do irmão.

Ele não havia voltado para casa ate agora, e não sabia onde ele tinha ido, um fio de preocupação passou por ele, mas procurou o esquecer. Com certeza estaria no colégio, ou apareceria quando estivesse claro.

Na casa da família Higurashi estava tudo tranqüilo. Ao raiar do dia, as garotas alegremente arrumaram-se, e depois de desjejuarem cada uma colocou seu casaco e saíram em seguida.

A caminho da escola, uma fina chuva começou a cair, e logo Kagome abriu o guarda-chuva.

- Kagome, será que essa chuva vai permanecer ate sábado? – Começou Rin num tom um pouco desanimado.

- Não sei Rin, tomara que não chova se não vai ser tão chato.

Uma buzina soou, e Rin assustou-se passando para o lado do canto da calçada.

- Querem uma carona?

- Sesshoumaru – começou Rin com um tom nervoso na voz. – você quase me matou de susto.

- Desculpe garotinha, eu não buzinei com esse intuito...

- Ora, não me chame assim...

- Rin calma... – Disse Kagome sem graça.

- Vai querer ou não a carona? – foi a pergunta dele.

- Vamos sim, não é Rin.

Rin fechou os olhos frustrada, e Sesshoumaru percebeu o aborrecimento precoce da garota.

Depois de entrarem, Sesshoumaru ajeitou o retrovisor e olhando para Rin por ele começou.

- Você fica nervosa fácil garotinha, por quê?

- Pare de me chamar assim, eu odeio isso...

- Rin, qual é o problema dele te chamar assim? – Kagome com um sorriso sem graça e uma gota do lado do rosto, perguntou quase cochichante.

- Porque eu não sou criança, e eu detesto apelidos.

Sesshoumaru divertiu-se com o repentino nervoso da garota.

Rin cruzou os braços ficando com uma expressão muito zangada.

Sesshoumaru observava a expressão dela pelo espelho, e lembrou se de Inu-Yasha, ele também ficava nervoso com muita facilidade.

Ao parar em um sinal, Rin começou a sentir uma ardência nos olhos, e a expressão de zangada se transformou em uma de aparente dor, ela levou as mãos no rosto, e Kagome muito preocupada olhou a.

- Rin o que houve?

Sesshoumaru olhou pelo retrovisor e viu algumas lagrimas saírem por debaixo das mãos da garota. Seria possível que ela era tão sensível assim?

- Não sei Kagome, meus olhos estão ardendo, parece que caiu sabão...

De repente Rin sentiu um clarão invadir seus olhos, confusa e desesperada, a voz a sufocou, e a garota que estava aparentemente bem desfaleceu, deixando Kagome desesperada.

- Rin!!

Sesshoumaru parou o carro, saindo em seguida, entrou pela outra porta de trás e num tom de voz preocupado, mas com a expressão fria de sempre olhou Kagome e disse.

- Será que foi por causa das brincadeiras?

- Não, ela já havia sentido isso antes...

- Vamos levá-la para o hospital...

Antes de Sesshoumaru terminar a frase, Rin começou a despertar, e Kagome surpresa olhou-a.

- Rin, você esta bem?

- Kago...me, aquele flash de novo, eu pude ver os olhos do Sesshoumaru pelo espelho do carro...

- Rin, você... viu...

Sesshoumaru muito confuso olhou a garota e fez menção em sair, mas Rin segurou-o pela manga do casaco que usava.

- Kagome, eu vi por uns segundos, deu para discernir bem...

- Rin, você esta segurando o Sesshoumaru, eu estou desse lado aqui. – Kagome tocou o ombro da garota, que instantaneamente corou e soltou a manga dele percebendo depois o perfume dele.

Sesshoumaru saiu e novamente voltou a dirigir.

- Quer que eu as deixe no hospital?

- Não Sesshoumaru, ela vai ter uma consulta hoje de tarde, não se preocupe... – Informou Kagome muito sorridente.

Aquela nova experiência havia deixado Rin muito esperançosa e confusa também, pois os olhos dourados que tinha visto, estavam olhando para ela.

- Chegamos Rin. – Anunciou Kagome à Rin.

Após saírem, Kagome deixou Rin em seu colégio e logo após seguiu para o seu, encontrando no caminho Sango, Miroku e Inu-Yasha.

- Inu-Yasha, porque não veio com seu irmão hoje?

Inu-Yasha fez uma expressão furiosa, e não respondeu a pergunta.

Durante o dia, o rapaz evitou encontros com o irmão, mas num intervalo, Sesshoumaru o viu conversando com o grupo e inesperadamente o segurou pelo braço e o arrastou ate a quadra de esportes que estava vazia àquela hora. Todos os olharam com expressões confusas.

Na quadra...

- Seu irresponsável, onde passou a noite? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru com o habitual tom frio.

- Me deixe em paz, eu já disse que minha vida não é da sua conta. – Inu-Yasha virou as costas e ia saindo, mas o irmão o segurou forte pelo braço olhou-o com um sorriso gélido, sorriso que identificava o alto nervosismo de Sesshoumaru.

- Sua vida é da minha conta sim, já que é menor, e eu literalmente te sustento, agora vai começar a me dizer antes que eu arranque seu braço, onde passou a noite? E eu não vou perguntar de novo.

Inu-Yasha sentiu o tom serio e frio do irmão, e seu braço doer com a força aplicada nele pela forte mão de seu irmão mais velho.

- Na casa do Miroku, agora me deixe em paz.

Sesshoumaru soltou o braço do irmão, e em seguida um aviso foi feito.

- Não pense que pode me desafiar, "irmãozinho", ou sabe no que resultaria. Não quero ter que me aborrecer com você mais, você não é mais uma criança, e não vai se tornar um adolescente rebelde, não enquanto eu estiver por perto.

- Inu-Yasha!!! A aula já vai começar... – Avisou Kagome de longe sorrindo.

- Espero você na saída, e não se atrase, porque não gosto de esperar.

Odiosamente, Inu-Yasha saiu de perto de Sesshoumaru o olhando com furor nos olhos.

Inu-Yasha estava furioso, tanto que dava para perceber no tom de voz. Após ter conversado com Sesshoumaru, não deu mais atenção à aula, deixando a cabeça baixa o restante desta, fazendo com que seus amigos, principalmente Kagome se preocupasse.

No intervalo seguinte, Inu-Yasha não saiu da sala, e Kagome preocupada, foi ate ele conversar.

- Inu...Yasha, esta tudo bem com você? – Perguntou ele sentando-se perto do rapaz.

- Sim... Kagome, foi só uma pequena discussão...

- Desculpe, mas isso – Kagome indicou o braço do rapaz que estava vermelho quase roxo e continuou. – não me parece uma pequena discussão, eu sei que não tenho nada com isso, mas ele deveria ter sido menos grosseiro.

- Kagome, meu irmão não liga para o que faz e com quem faz...

Kagome o olhou seria e após continuou.

- O que você fez?

- O que, eu não fiz nada...

- Tudo bem se você não quer contar eu respeito sua vontade. Mudando de assunto, não quer ir comigo buscar a Rin no colégio?

- Vou sim...

Kagome sorriu, e Inu-Yasha admitiu para si que gostava quando ela sorria daquele jeito, e se sentia à vontade com ela...

Ao fim da tarde, seguiram para o colégio de Rin, que ansiosamente esperava para ir ao medico, queria saber o porque de ter tido visão temporária, e se aquilo era algum sinal de que voltaria a enxergar.

- Rin-chan, a Kagome me contou, posso ir com vocês no hospital. – Animadamente Sango chegou, já a parabenizando.

- Sango, claro que pode, vai ser divertido.

- Ei, eu também vou!!!

- Sim, Miroku, será legal!!! Disse a garota dando pulinhos.

- E você Inu-Yasha? – Dessa vez foi a Kagome quem perguntou ao ver a expressão meio triste do rapaz.

- Não Kagome, ele vai para casa...

- Sesshoumaru? – Entoou o grupo em coro.

- Sesshoumaru, todos vão, deixe ele ir também... – Pediu Rin fazendo beicinho.

- Sesshoumaru, você não manda em mim...

- Ah é?

Ele abaixou perto de uma das orelhas do irmão e sussurrou.

- Esqueceu de nossa conversa?

- Kagome... você poderia esperar um momento por favor?... – Pediu Inu-Yasha delicadamente.

- Claro, eu vou estar com a Rin...ali...

Inu-Yasha caminhou ate o carro com o irmão, e começou uma nova discussão.

- O que pensa que esta fazendo?

- Penso que você tem 18 anos, que é um irresponsável, que repetiu o segundo ano por causa de uma mulher idiota, e que ainda me deve satisfações...

- Não fale assim da Kikyou, e não devo satisfação a você, pois não sou mais criança...

Sesshoumaru com o rosto impassível, olhou friamente o irmão, depois as garotas conversando e o Miroku.

- Quer ir, então vá, mas ouça bem, se for não quero mais em casa, e esqueça da herança de nosso pai, entendeu.

- Como é que é?!!!!!

Todos olharam a alteração de voz do rapaz, e Sesshoumaru continuou passivo como sempre.

- O meu pai deixou você sob minha responsabilidade, e disse para entregar sua parte quando fizesse 21 anos, e que se você se rebelasse era para te excluir da família, pois na nossa família NÃO TÊM FRACOS. – Enfatizou o rapaz calmamente.

- Pois então faça bom proveito da herança, eu vou voltar para o oeste, e procurar a Kikyou...

Sesshoumaru cerrou os punhos, e antes que Inu-Yasha pudesse imaginar, acertou-lhe com toda a força no rosto, o fazendo desmaiar com tamanha força.

Kagome ao ver aquilo arregalou os olhos, e apressou-se a socorrer o rapaz junto com Sango e Miroku.

- Porque fez isso, você é louco, olha só quase quebrou os dentes dele... – Disse bravamente Kagome segurando o rosto do rapaz, e recebeu um frio e reprovador olhar.

Sesshoumaru sem dar importância ao que Kagome dizia, pegou Inu-Yasha pelos braços, ainda desacordado, e com a ajuda de Miroku o pois dentro do carro, após despediu-se de todos, que o olhavam-no com muita surpresa pela calma e por estar com a expressão impassível de sempre. Deu a partida no carro, e sob o olhar perplexo de todos se foi.

- Rin vamos... – Convidou Kagome com a voz um pouco tremula.

- O que houve Kagome, e o Inu-Yasha?

- Ele... não vai poder ir, foi para casa com Sesshoumaru...

- Kagome eu sou cega e não burra, pode começar a contar, o que aconteceu com o Inu-Yasha-Kun?

- Como sabe que ela esta escondendo alguma coisa de você Rin-chan? – Perguntou curioso Miroku.

- Eu conheço a Kagome pelo tom de voz que usa comigo, e eu sei quando esta tentando esconder algo de mim, por isso Kagome pode começar a contar...

- Tudo bem, o Sesshoumaru deu um soco no rosto dele e ele desmaiou ai ele o levou para casa, foi isso.

- O que?!!! Como ele pôde, é o irmão dele...

- Nos também pensamos assim Rin... – Comentou Sango meio depreciada com o que houve.

- E você Miroku, o que acha? – Perguntou Kagome ao rapaz que estavam com uma gota ao lado do rosto.

- Eu... Acho que nunca vou querer levar um daqueles, nunca pensei que fosse de tal temperamento.

Após as garotas darem algumas risadas, e seguiram para o hospital onde Rin, iria fazer o exame de rotina.

Chegando lá Rin foi uma das primeiras a serem, atendidas.

Uma hora depois do exame, o medico chamou Kagome para conversar, Rin muito eufórica foi para junto de Sango e Miroku.

- E então doutor como ela esta?

- Algum motivo esta fazendo com que ela supere o trauma, mas o exame aprofundado que eu fiz hoje não foi muito satisfatório.

- Não foi?

- Não, Rin esta com um nódulo no olho esquerdo, e esta parecendo um tumor, eu não quero tirar conclusões precipitadas, mas se for teremos que fazer uma cirurgia para retirá-lo e...

- E? Vamos diga logo.

- ... E se estiver instalado no nervo óptico, teremos que romper os ligamentos, ai não tem mais como ela recuperar a visão do olho esquerdo...

Kagome levou as mãos na boca e olhou Rin conversando alegremente com os amigos.

- Ela já sabe, o senhor contou a ela?

- Não, farei uma biopsia primeiro, quero saber se o que ela tem é maligno ou benigno, e se realmente é um tumor. A cirurgia se for necessária, será muito delicada, pois envolve um órgão delicadíssimo, e eu estou torcendo para que seja uma coisa que podemos tratar apenas por medicamentos, para evitar mais transtornos.

- Obrigada doutor Akitoki.

- Traga-a na segunda-feira, para recolhermos amostra, e converse com ela, mas não diga que pode ser um tumor, deixe-me averiguar primeiro, diga que é um nódulo.

- Esta bem...

Kagome um tanto chateada com a noticia, tentou não deixar transparecer seus sentimentos, e animadamente chamou seus amigos e Rin para irem embora.

- Sango, Miroku, Vocês não querem tomar um chá lá em casa.

- Claro vai ser legal não é Sangozinha...

Um grande tapa estalou no rosto do rapaz que caiu no chão, sendo deixado para traz com uma marca de mão estampada no rosto.

A tarde foi muito agradável, e a senhora Higurashi ficou muito feliz em saber o ocorrido, e angustiada com a noticia de um possível tumor atormentar a vida de Rin, que já sofria tanto com a deficiência que tinha.

Na casa de Sesshoumaru, Inu-Yasha continuava desacordado, e seu irmão tranqüilamente continuava estudando para o vestibular.

Ao declinar do dia, finalmente ele começou a despertar, Sesshoumaru que o observava friamente, deu um sorriso sarcástico ao vê-lo de pés.

- Eu quero ter uma conversa muito seria com você, agora.

- Pode dizer, eu estou ouvindo... – Disse ao irmão sem o olhar.

- Não queria ter feito isso, mas você parece uma criança às vezes... Sente-se – Sesshoumaru indicou uma cadeira que estava em frente a ele, na mesa onde estudava. – o que vou te contar vai o deixar...

- Pode dizer, não sou um fraco como disse.

- Chegou essa carta para você ontem, é da Kikyou...

- Da... Kikyou, como ela descobriu que estávamos aqui?

- Eu escrevi para ela...

Inu-Yasha pegou a carta da mão do irmão e começou a ler, mas a expressão em seu rosto era de tristeza, desanimo, e desespero.

- Ela casou-se e esta... grávida, ela casou-se com o maldito Onigumo, como pôde.

Sesshoumaru olhou o irmão e sem dizer uma palavra voltou a estudar, Inu-Yasha olhou o irmão e alterado aproximou-se.

- Você, sabia não é?

- Eu tentei te acordar, mas você se recusou a me escutar não é. – Disse sem olhar, organizando algumas folhas escritas.

Inu-Yasha sentou-se perplexo, e irritado tentou aborrecer o irmão.

- E a Kagura, ela também fugiu com outro, e te deixou na mão...

- Se esta querendo me afrontar, não vai conseguir...

- O que!?

- A kagura – parou de mexer nos papeis e olhou para o irmão com a habitual frieza nos olhos. – morreu num acidente de moto com o homem com quem fugiu, e eu nunca amei ela se quer saber, eu nunca amei ninguém...

Inu-Yasha arregalou os olhos e sua fúria se transformou em confusão. Com aquele confuso pensamento desviou do olhar do irmão, levantou-se em silencio e seguiu com o pensamento de tomar um banho bem demorado.

Sesshoumaru seguiu-o com os olhos, após ver o irmão entrar no banheiro, levantou-se e foi para a varanda.

Um vento gélido tocou sua pele, o fazendo arrepiar, seus cabelos leves estavam em seu rosto, por entre as mechas olhava o horizonte, e um pensamento invadiu sua mente, uma cena que estranhamente surgiu, em sua memória...

" - ... eu pude ver os olhos do Sesshoumaru pelo espelho..."

- Rin...

... Sesshoumaru ficou surpreso com seus próprios pensamentos e de seus lábios espontaneamente soou o nome da garota. Porque aquele pensamento agora, numa hora de frustração e discussão com seu irmão, a imagem da garota cega aparecer em sua mente e uma sensação de tranqüilidade se instalar momentaneamente em seu ser.

Aquilo ficou matutando o tempo todo na mente do rapaz, estava incrivelmente desconcentrado para estudar, ainda mais com seu irmão assistindo televisão.

Resolveu então sair e ir ate o mercado próximo, e distraidamente passava pela sessão de macarrão instantâneo, pegou alguns, e passou para a seguinte, onde ficavam os chocolates, e surpreendentemente encontrou Kagome, estava sozinha, parecia um pouco chateada e distante.

Ele, então, chegou mais perto, e chamou-a.

- Kagome, como esta a Rin?

A garota assustou-se olhou com um olhar não muito amigável.

- E o Inu-Yasha com esta?

- Eu perguntei primeiro, mas respondo sua pergunta, por ser uma dama. Ele esta bem, quando sai estava assistindo anime.

Kagome sem graça olhou o rapaz e simpaticamente tentou disfarçar a preocupação com a garota.

- Ela esta... bem...

- Eu acho que esta mentindo...

- Mas que droga, porque ta dizendo isso?

- Porque seus olhos estão dizendo, você não sabe mentir.

- Primeiro a Rin diz que sabe que estou mentindo pelo tom de voz, agora você diz que são meus olhos, será que sou tão... é...

- Você não sabe mentir. – O rapaz deu um sorriso divertido, e Kagome surpresa, baixou o rosto um pouco corado, após suspirou fundo e começou a contar.

- Ela esta sofrendo muito...

- Mas estava sorridente hoje...

- Sim, o medico disse que a visão dela poderá começar a voltar gradativamente, mas o exame que foi feito hoje, por causa do que aconteceu, revelou um nódulo no olho esquerdo dela, e o doutor disse que pode ser um tumor...

Sesshoumaru analisou a preocupação da garota.

- O que poderá acontecer se for um?

- ... Ela terá que fazer uma delicada cirurgia, e se o nódulo cancerígeno estiver situado no nervo óptico, o medico terá que o partir, e ela ficará cega do olho esquerdo sem esperança de recuperação. Rin esta muito triste, chorou o resto da tarde depois que eu conversei com ela, ai eu vim comprar alguma coisa que ela goste para tentar animá-la.

- Eu poderia ir ate a sua casa conversar com ela?

- Pode sim, mas ela esta sem muito animo para conversar.

Ao terminarem de comprar o que queriam, Sesshoumaru pegou o carro e foi com Kagome para a casa onde Rin estava.

Rin estava sentada nos pés da Arvore Sagrada, quando chegaram, e Kagome tentando animá-la, correu, e entregou nas mãos da garota uma barra de chocolate, mas não adiantou.

- Rin esta frio aqui fora.

- Eu estava pensando em uma pessoa... - Sesshoumaru estava terminando de subir as escadarias do templo nesta hora.

- E em quem era? – Perguntou Kagome curiosa.

- Em Sesshoumaru, ele parece ser tão frio, mas seus olhos, são... dourados... eu gostaria de tocar no rosto dele para saber como é...

Sesshoumaru ao ouvir aquilo, arqueou uma sobrancelha, mas Kagome fez sinal para que ficasse quieto.

- Porque essa curiosidade Rin?

- Não sei, acho que é porque ele foi a primeira pessoa, que eu consegui ver, bom pelo menos os olhos, em doze anos.

Kagome suspirou fundo e olhou para o rapaz atrás de si.

- Eu estou ficando louca, estou sentindo o perfume dos cabelos dele, Kagome...

- Rin você tem visita...

Rin sentiu o rosto corar e se apoiou na arvore para levantar, e quase caindo, Kagome a segurou, sentiu-a tremula e um pouco gelada por causa do frio.

- Então, você quer me conhecer fisicamente?

- Eu... é... – Rin estava extremamente vermelha e o Kagome ao perceber isso procurou acalmá-la, não era bom para ela ficar daquele jeito.

- Rin fique calma, não pode ficar desse jeito não é bom, presta a atenção eu vou pegar um agasalho para você, fique aqui com ele...

- Mas Kagome eu...

- Rin, eu não mordo. – Pronunciou-se o rapaz com tom sarcástico.

Kagome deu um sorriso e foi em direção a casa fazer o que tinha dito.

- Desculpe, eu não estou muito bem hoje...

- Eu sei, a Kagome me contou...

Rin baixou o rosto, mas ao sentir as mãos quentes do rapaz tocarem as suas, seu corpo estremeceu.

De leve ele colocou as mãos dela em seu rosto.

- Quer me conhecer não é? – Ele fechou os olhos e sentiu as mãos da garota um pouco frias, ainda paradas no mesmo lugar onde tinha posto.

- Eu... gostaria muito, se não se importasse... – Disse com uma voz fraca.

- Se eu me importasse, não estaria com as mãos no meu rosto agora.

Rin deu um sorriso sem graça, e segundos depois começou a sentir o rosto do rapaz, tinha a pele muito macia e delicada,sentiu cada linha, cada curva, os cabelos, sem esquecer de nenhum detalhe, e por ultimo tocou os lábios do rapaz que estavam entreabertos e úmidos, deixando o ar quente sair a cada respiração.

Ele abriu os olhos com a garota ainda tocando ali, e aproximou-se do rosto dela; Rin sentiu a aproximação, e não reagiu, sentiu o hálito fresco do rapaz e fechou os olhos, as mãos desceram para o pescoço delicadamente, a sensação que estava sentindo era maravilhosa, o coração parecia que ia sair voando do peito de tão rápido que batia.

Ele fechou os olhos e delicadamente tocou seus lábios aos dela, aconteceu naturalmente, um beijo doce, o primeiro beijo de Rin.

Kagome ao sair da casa se deparou com aquela cena, e arregalou os olhos, voltou de costas silenciosamente, e ficou a beira da porta observando o que acontecia.

Sesshoumaru, delicadamente pois a mão no rosto de Rin, e envolveu-a num demorado beijo, ainda mais profundo. Ele sentiu a tão indefesa e delicada como uma flor em meio a relva, a espera de um resgate.

Rin estava surpresa e ao mesmo tempo nervosa com aquilo, não sabia o que fazer, então relaxou, e deixou acontecer.

O beijo estava bom, mas eles se separaram por falta de ar, mas devagar. Rin ficou estática, suas mãos estavam enlaçadas nos cabelos dele, e a dele ainda segurando o rosto dela. Mas ao perceber o que tinha acontecido, Sesshoumaru ficou um tanto sem graça tirou a mão dela ficou a observando, viu ela deslizar as mãos pelo corpo dele ate caírem para os lados do corpo dela, após foi o primeiro a falar.

- Desculpe Rin, eu... não quis te deixar...

- Eu... não sei o que dizer...

- Quer que eu vá embora?

- Não, espere isso não vai mudar nada, aconteceu, não fique chateado...

- Eu pensei de você ficar...

- Estou... bem... – Rin estava tímida e corada nesta hora.

Ao ver o embaraço dos dois, Kagome resolveu se aproximar.

- Rin tome o casaco, vamos entrar, eu vou preparar um chá.

Os três se encaminharam para a casa, e lá dentro Rin sentou-se perto de Kagome, que viu que ela estava com vergonha do acontecido, e cinicamente resolveu perguntar.

- Rin o que houve, você esta tão quieta?

- Nada, eu só estou com um pouco de frio...

Sesshoumaru riu para si, ele estava confuso com o que aconteceu com ele, primeiro foi aquele repentino pensamento e agora um beijo inesperado.

Continua...

* * *

N/A:

Ah eles se beijaram .

O que vai acontecer agora... e esse suposto câncer... ahh tadinha...

Bem... muitas coisas ainda vão acontecer...

Obrigada pelos reviews do capítulo passado

Beijos e ate a próxima!!


	8. A simplicidade de um olhar

8 - A simplicidade de um olhar

Kagome conversou com Rin normalmente nos dias que se seguiram, ela não disse que tinha visto eles se beijarem, nem Rin.

Na véspera do aniversario de Kagome, Rin estava escrevendo em seu quarto, quando Kagome bateu na porta delicadamente.

- Entre, eu estou acordada ainda.

Kagome Entrou e se sentou perto dela, e olhou no rosto da garota.

- Rin eu esqueci de te perguntar uma coisa...

- E o que é? - ela voltou-se para a prima e atentou-se

- O que achou de Sesshoumaru, quero dizer de como ele é?

- Você viu Kagome? – Perguntou a ela com os olhos arregalados.

- Vi o que Rin?

- Nada esquece...

- O beijo?

Rin corou e rapidamente tentou dar uma desculpa.

- Kagome, eu não quis, quero dizer aconteceu e...

- Ei, calma, isso é natural.– Kagome tocou o ombro de Rin que pareceu se acalmar.

- Ele... é bonito, e posso ver direitinho o rosto dele em meu pensamento...

- Você gosta dele?

- Eu não sei se gosto, mas a fisionomia do rosto dele não sai da minha cabeça, o cheiro dos cabelos dele...

Kagome deu uma risada, e Rin corou mais ainda.

- Do que esta rindo?

- Você esta apaixonada por ele.

- Não, não estou não, pare com isso.

Rin baixou o rosto e num triste tom pronunciou quase que em um sussurro.

- Você acha que eu poderia me apaixonar por um homem, só porque ele me beijou, e depois mesmo se tivesse, você acha que ele ficaria com alguém como eu, cega...

- Rin, quando amamos, não vemos defeitos físicos...

- Mas foi só um beijo, nos não estamos apaixonados.

- Rin, não fique com medo de gostar de alguém por pensar que vai ser rejeitada, isso não faz bem para você...

- Kagome, eu sei o que sinto, e não quero me envolver com ninguém...

Apos Rin dizer isso, pois seu _reglete_ em cima da mesa junto com os papeis escritos em braile e deitou-se.

- Não quero mais pensar nisso.

Kagome olhou a angustia que ela estava sentindo e depois de cobri-la saiu do quarto.

"- Rin esta gostando dele, tenho que fazer alguma coisa para aproximar os dois, mas o que? INU-YASHA!!!!! Será que me ajudaria com isso? Bem de qualquer maneira os dois virão amanha..."

Kagome foi dormir cheia de idéias para aproximar Sesshoumaru de Rin, e ate teve um sonho com os dois, no sonho, Sesshoumaru rejeitava Rin por ela ser cega e a garota ficava completamente arrasada.

Kagome estava suando muito, e não acordou cedo como de costume, mas foi acordada por sua mãe e Rin cantando um parabéns muito animado.

Os olhos da garota marejaram com aquela comemoração, onde Rin que costumava estar sempre deprimida e chorosa aquele dia, que seus pais morreram, estava reluzente e feliz.

Kagome levantou-se e abraçou as duas, chorando de felicidade, e após escolheu uma roupa bem alegre para poder ajudar sua mãe nos afazeres, e na preparação da festa.

Rin ajudou também nos preparativos, que começaram depois do almoço.

Ela ajudou a encher os balões, e a enrolar salgadinhos e docinhos, ficava distante da cozinha pois teve uma experiência desesperadora neste local.

- Kagome-chan, não fique tentando pegar os docinhos, eu não enxergo mas sinto sua presença, e sei que esta querendo...

- Rin, eu não estou tentando...

- Mentira...

- Ta bom, - começou fazendo beicinho – me da um, só unzinho...

- Esta bem, mas não vou dar nenhum mais.

Kagome saiu saltitando, bem na hora em que o grupo de amigos chegaram fazendo festa e parabenizando a garota.

Rin continuou tranquilamente fazendo os docinhos, e todos foram falar com ela, então teve que se levantar, pois todos resolveram, cada um dar um abraço na garota.

Inu-Yasha foi o último, aparentemente, e Rin sem perceber a presença de mais um, pegou novamente o recipiente com os brigadeiros para novamente continuar a enrolá-los, mas ao ouvir uma voz familiar, este caiu de suas mãos que ficaram tremulas.

Sesshoumaru foi rápido o bastante para segurar o que caia a tempo.

- Garotinha, tenha mais cuidado...

Rin ficou instantaneamente nervosa com o que o rapaz disse, e uma veia saltou em sua testa, deixando isso visível.

- Eu não sou uma garotinha, meu nome é...

- Rin – começou ele – eu sei que seu nome é esse, mas você parece uma garotinha...

- Ora – ela fechou os olhos e sentou-se – Me de os brigadeiros, preciso terminar de fazê-los.

Sesshoumaru sentou-se perto dela e entregou o recipiente, mas logo teve que sair de perto dela, pois Inu-Yasha o chamou para conversar junto com Miroku, que estavam perto da Árvore Sagrada.

Sango ajudou nos últimos preparativos da festa, e logo os outros convidados começaram a chegar.

- Kagome, você poderia me ajudar a escolher uma roupa bem legal?

Pediu Rin cochichando no ouvido da garota que estava perto de Sango e Miroku, que foi expulso de perto dos irmãos por ficar dizendo os lugares das garotas que gostava de por a mão.

- Claro Rin, Sango, Miroku, eu vou lá em cima com ela e volto logo.

- Tudo bem, Kagome, eu vou chamar o Inu-Yasha, e também volto logo.

As duas saíram em direção às escadas de mãos dadas, e subiram estas. Chegando lá em cima, kagome escolheu uma roupa sob a supervisão de Rin, que queria estar bem vestida naquela noite.

- Rin, o que ouve com seus sentidos hoje?

- Porque esta me perguntando isso Kagome?

- Porque você não percebeu a presença de Sesshoumaru quando ele foi falar com você...

- Não sei, ele estava sem perfume eu acho.

- Mentira Rin, ele esta muito perfumado, ele me deu um abraço me parabenizando, e deu para sentir.

Rin ficou vermelha, e saiu em direção ao banheiro sem dizer nada, Kagome a seguiu, mas Rin fechou a porta do banheiro antes da garota se aproximar mais.

Kagome suspirou, e foi para seu quarto, onde arrumou sua roupa.

Após alguns minutos, Rin saiu do banho e Kagome entrou.

No quarto Rin estava se vestindo, quando escutou alguém bater na porta.

- Quem é?

- Sou eu, Sango!

- Ah! Entre, eu estou terminando de me vestir.

Sango entrou, e logo foi ajudando Rin a amarrar os laços do vestido.

- Rin, você esta linda, sua roupa esta combinando com seu jeitinho delicado, esta parecendo uma garotinha. – Sango riu após o comentário.

- Não me chame assim, eu detesto que me chamem de "Grotinha".

- Desculpe, você esta linda. – Sango deu outra risadinha, mas logo perguntou. – Não vai colocar um perfume?

- Não, eu não consigo identificar ninguém quando estou usando um perfume...

- Ah! Tudo bem, vamos descer?

- Sim, vamos logo.

Do lado de fora, perto da Árvore Sagrada, como sempre, Sesshoumaru estava pensativo...

" – Onde eu estava com a cabeça quando beijei a Rin, depois do beijo, não consegui para de pensar nela, e hoje ela nem percebeu minha presença, que... estranho..."

Enquanto todos comemoravam do lado de dentro, Rin disfarçadamente saiu e foi em direção onde o rapaz estava, e ele logo percebeu sua presença.

- Sesshoumaru, esta ai?

- Sim, o que quer garotinha?

- Ora pare com isso, porque vive me chamando assim se sabe que não gosto?

- Você não vai ficar na festa?

- E você, não vai? – perguntou em tom irritadiço.

- Porque esta nervosa?

- Porque não para de fazer essas perguntas, esta me deixando realmente nervosa.

- Rin!!! Kagome esta te procurando, venha vamos entrar. – Sango pegou a pelo braço, mas ela se soltou e foi pisando tão duro que algumas folhas da Árvore caíram, e as que estavam presas tremularam.

Uma gota desceu no rosto de Sango ao ver aquilo, e virou para o rapaz que estava ali perguntando.

- O que disse a ela Sesshoumaru?

- Nada. – Respondeu com um ar inocente.

Sango começou a caminhar e Sesshoumaru a seguiu.

Os dois entraram na casa onde uma festa muito animada estava acontecendo. Todos sorriam, ate cantavam.  
Sesshoumaru olhou seu irmão e percebeu um olhar muito interessado em Kagome, a qual estava muito elegante com um vestido azul com tons brilhantes.

A festa continuou, e ao cair da noite o bolo foi fatiado, e Sango, Miroku e Inu-Yasha ajudaram a servir.

Rin estava desaparecida, e Kagome se preocupou com isso, pediu então que Sesshoumaru a procurasse, pois era o único que não estava fazendo nada.

- Por favor, ela fica sempre perto da Arvore, eu estou preocupada, porque... os pais dela morreram no dia do meu aniversario, e hoje faz doze anos que isso aconteceu.

- Acho que não sou uma pessoa muito indicada para ir procurar ela...

- Porque não?

- Ela me odeia porque fico chamando ela de garotinha.

Uma gota desceu no rosto de Kagome, pois sabia que a garota gostava dele.

- Por favor, você poderia ou não.

Sesshoumaru deu nos ombros e saiu.

Rin, como Kagome havia dito, estava perto da Árvore Sagrada, estava com a cabeça para o alto como se estivesse olhando para o céu e apertando com as mãos unidas junto ao peito um objeto.

Uma brisa gélida passou por ela jogando seus cabelos para a frente, e também carregando um perfume que os sentidos da garota pode detectar, fazendo com que ela baixasse o rosto, e virando-o em direção onde o cheiro vinha.

- Sesshoumaru?

- Vejo que seus sentidos voltaram a funcionar.

- Ah – começou ela um tanto sem graça. – eu estava um pouco ocupada aquela hora, me desculpe.

- Kagome esta te procurando...

- Eu... vim pensar um pouco, estava muito agitado lá dentro.

- O que esta segurando?

Rin escondeu o objeto atrás de si, e fez uma expressão assustada, estando um pouco corada também.

- Nada...

- Nada? E isso que tem ai atrás em suas mãos?

- Er... Isso é... – Ela vagarosamente tirou as mãos de trás de si, mostrando o espelho de mão ao rapaz que olhou muito curioso para ela.

- Um espelho?

- Era de minha mãe...

- Eu... sinto muito pelo seus pais.

- Hoje faz doze anos, não pude deixar de lembrar daquele maldito dia... não queria por causa de Kagome mas, as lembranças da musica que cantávamos dentro do carro antes do acidente não sai da minha cabeça.

- Vamos entrar esta esfriando, pode ficar resfriada se continuar aqui nesta brisa gelada.

- Eu vou ficar mais um pouco, pode entrar se quiser...

- Não, vou ficar aqui ate que entre comigo "Garotinha".

Rin sorriu ao mesmo tempo em que uma solitária lagrima desceu de seu olho esquerdo, deixando o rapaz um tanto confuso, por ela não ter reagido como de costume.

- Ei – começou com uma voz mansa e delicada, chegando mais perto dela. – Não chore, eu sei que dói, mas não pode ficar assim.

Rin sentiu a aproximação do rapaz e deu dois paços para traz, pois a vontade de o abraçar e chorar de verdade era grande, mas não podia fazer aquilo, pois ele ainda era um estranho de certa forma.

- Eu sei que quer um ombro amigo para chorar agora, então porque não usa o meu, eu... empresto...

Rin deu outro sorriso triste, e deu mais um passo vacilante para traz.

- Não, eu não posso, você é muito gentil mas...

- Mas? - Ele se aproximou dela e pois uma mão em seu ombro a fazendo estremecer.

- Eu... eu... – Os olhos marejaram e muitas lagrimas começaram a rolar, junto com incensáveis soluços. – eu queria que ainda estivessem aqui...

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos e delicadamente puxou Rin para perto de si, abraçando-a confortavelmente.

- Não chore – Deu um beijo carinhoso no topo da cabeça dela, e com as mãos alisava os cabelos num gesto delicado. – Eu acho que eles não ficariam contentes de ver a filhinha deles desse jeito...

- De-desculpe, eu não queria dividir esse momento com ninguém, a doze anos eu choro sozinha, nem Kagome nunca viu...

"- Ela se sente sozinha, ela fica sozinha nessas horas difíceis... deve ser muito difícil para ela."

- Rin, tome – ele estendeu um lenço a ela que pegou – enxugue as lagrimas...

- Mas...

- Vamos logo, se Kagome e os outros ver você desse jeito vão ficar curiosos para saber o que houve.

- Eles sabem, de certa forma.

- Vamos entrar, esta frio aqui, e você esta com uma roupa fina, pode ficar doente.

- Esta bem, vamos...

Sesshoumaru ofereceu o braço para que Rin segurasse, e apoiou a mão dela neste.

- Não se preocupe, eu conheço bem o templo, posso andar solta aqui... – Disse ela sorridente.

Sesshoumaru acompanhou-a ate dentro da casa onde a festa estava no final.

- Rin-chan onde estava? – Uma Sango muito animada perguntou.

- Estava lá fora, escutando o cricrilar dos insetos.

Rin desviou da garota e subiu as escadas, foi ate seu quarto e guardou o espelho, logo desceu novamente.

A festa durou mais algumas horas, os convidados foram todos embora, e ficaram só os seis amigos, onde uma brilhante idéia surgiu.

- Ei vamos fazer uma brincadeira. – Começou Miroku com alguma malicia perceptível pelo amigos presentes.

- Brincadeira? – Sango se espantou.

- É, vai ser divertido!

- E qual seria essa brincadeira divertida? – Perguntou Sesshoumaru no habitual tom frio.

- Verdade ou desafio, quem topa?

- Estou fora. – Sesshoumaru fez menção em sair mas...

- Esse jogo é para quem não é fraco, e não tem nada a esconder.

- O que disse Miroku? – Um olhar frio e penetrante saiu dos olhos dourados de Sesshoumaru e encontraram os olhos de Miroku, que ficou um tanto amedrontado com o gesto.

- Se não quiser participar...

- Eu vou! – Interrompeu ele.

Todos sentaram animadamente em circulo na sala, e um sorteio seria feito para que pudessem começar a brincadeira.

- Vejamos quem será o primeiro. – Sorteava animadamente a aniversariante, a qual arregalou os olhos quando leu o nome no pedacinho de papel escrito.

- Quem é? Fala logo! – Ansiou-se Sango.

-Miroku. – Disse sorridente. – Verdade ou desafio?

- Verdade.

- Você esta apaixonado por alguém? – Foi a pergunta de Kagome ao rapaz que engoliu a seco antes de responder.

- Sim. – Completou discretamente.

- E por quem é? – Perguntou Sango com os olhos arregalados.

- Ei, ainda não chegou sua vez Sango – Protestou o Rapaz com um olhar um tanto sem graça.

- Miroku sua vez... – Rin anunciou.

Ele enfiou a mão no saco de papel, e tirou um nome, o qual ele desejou que não fosse o de Sesshoumaru. E respirou aliviado ao ver que era o de Inu-Yasha.

- Inu-Yasha... Verdade ou desafio?

- Eu!!

- Vamos logo...

- Desafio.

- Desafio dar um beijo em Kagome.

- O que?!!!! Porque em mim?

- Porque foi na primeira que pensei!!!

Inu-Yasha, que estava sentado próximo a ela, rapidamente deu um beijo no rosto da garota que corou.

Inu-Yasha tirou um nome, após o beijo, e esse foi...

- Rin... Verdade ou desafio?

- Verdade.

Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas e ficou inquieto no lugar.

- Qual o seu maior desejo?

- Eu... queria – Rin sorriu, mas a tristeza era visível em seu rosto – voltar a enxergar... – Após dizer isso, foi a vez dela pegar um papel, o qual ela entregou a Kagome que pronunciou o nome.

- Sesshoumaru.

- Verdade ou desafio? – Perguntou Rin parecendo um pouco mais animada.

- Verdade...

Todos olharam para o rapaz pasmos.

- Qual o seu maior medo?

- Rin que pergunta é essa... - Assustou-se Kagome com tom de censura à garota.

Inu-Yasha boquiaberto, olhava o irmão, e a todos ali presentes.

- Sesshoumaru não vai responder a essa pergunta...

- Porque não Inu-Yasha...

- Deixem ele responder! – alterou-se Sango.

- Obrigado Sango... Rin meu maior medo...

Todos ficaram muito atentos a resposta.

- ... é ficar solitário. – Concluiu o rapaz com serenidade.

- O QUE?!!! É mentira, porque esta sempre isolado de todo mundo e...

- Não Inu-Yasha, não senti nenhuma hesitação na resposta de seu irmão.

- Sango verdade ou desafio?

- De-desafio...

- Desafio você a passar ma mão no Houshi, onde ele costuma passar em você.

- Ah não, isso não é justo!

- Inu-Yasha segure ele.

Sango estava estática e Miroku apavorado com o olhar assassino que Sesshoumaru estava lançando a ele. Kagome e Rin estavam gargalhando sem parar.

- Sango vamos lá. – Sesshoumaru olhou-a e viu a mão dela dura indo em direção a parte traseira de Miroku.

Ela rapidamente encostou depois saiu correndo da sala, e foi para fora, onde estava muito envergonhada.

Miroku, foi ate ela, para conversar sobre o acontecido...

- Sango!!

- Houshi, eu... eu...

- Sangozinha não fique chateada foi só uma brincadeira.

Ele segurou nos ombros da garota que fixou o olhar ao dele. Aquele olhar profundo da garota despertou uma grande vontade no rapaz, e ele sem perceber levou uma das mãos no rosto dela e aproximou-se, fechou os olhos, e ela seguiu-o também fechando os seus, após tocaram-se os lábios num beijo comprometedor, um beijo esperado por eles por muito tempo.

Dentro da casa...

- Sesshoumaru seu pervertido, porque fez aquilo com a Sango?

- Porque os dois estão apaixonados um pelo outro, e agora estão se beijando lá fora...

- Como sabe? – Foi a pergunta de Kagome.

Todos correram para a janela e viram os dois se beijando, e saíram aplaudindo o casal.

Sesshoumaru e Rin ficaram dentro da casa...

- Desculpe por aquela pergunta.

- Rin, qual é o seu maior medo?

- Hã?

- Eu sei que tem um medo muito grande que esta te assustando.

- Eu tenho medo de ser... rejeitada por alguém que eu possa amar... por ser cega...

Aquela resposta fez o rapaz ficar assustado e confuso naquela hora.

- Desculpe eu...

- Sesshoumaru, essa é a minha realidade, pode acontecer com qualquer cego...

- Não... pense assim – Ele pegou nas mãos de Rin nesta hora. – você não vai ser rejeitada por ninguém, você é bonita, educada, muito esperta e sincera...

A garota corou, e em sua memória veio a lembrança do quão quente era os lábios de Sesshoumaru, e como era bom o seu beijo. Ela vagarosamente soltou suas mãos das dele, bem na hora em que todos entraram.

Após muitos comentários dos mais novos namorados, os amigos finalmente se despediram, e foram para casa.

- Estou com muito sono, vou subir Kagome...

- Esta bem Rin, ate amanha.

- Ate amanha!

Rin ao chegar no quarto, pois as mãos no rosto, e sentiu o perfume de Sesshoumaru nelas, e seu coração acelerou de tal forma que foi preciso ela se sentar. Um novo sentimento começou a despertar dentro do coração da garota, mas ela sabia que nunca teria alguma chance, pois ele era perfeito e não um deficiente como ela...

"- São quentes, os lábios dele são muito quentes, o abraço e bom... caramba, não posso, não posso deixar me iludir, não posso me... apaixonar, não posso..."

Ao chegar em casa, Sesshoumaru jogou as chaves do carro em cima da mesa, e seguiu para o banheiro, onde tomou um considerável banho, demorado e relaxante. Enquanto a água quente batia em sua pele, pensamentos fluíram em sua mente.

"- Rin, não posso me aproximar demais dela ou posso ferir seus sentimentos frágeis... ela parece um fino cristal, ao ser tocada pode se quebrar facilmente, mas como ela irá superar isso sozinha, ela esta cercada de pessoas que a ama mas... esta sozinha... seus lábios são quentes, ela é tão linda... – Respirou fundo e entrou totalmente debaixo da ducha molhando seus cabelos, mas logo saiu, fechou a água da ducha, e apanhou o roupão. - ... a pele é tão delicada... mas no que estou pensando? – Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos e foi para seu quarto, onde penteou seus cabelos e após tirou o roupão de banho, e pendurou-o na porta do armário, deitando-se em seguida cobrindo-se com um cobertor. – O rosto dela, o sorriso... não consigo esquecer... não... consigo... – Dormiu finalmente, um sono que durou a noite toda.

Ao acordar no dia seguinte estava quase que todo descoberto, muito suado. Levou as mãos na testa por baixo da franja, esta um pouco molhada de seu suor.

-Tenho que estudar essas ultimas horas.

Uma Batida suave pode ser ouvida na porta, e em seguida, Inu-Yasha apareceu.

- Sesshoumaru, o vestibular, é hoje não é?

- É... – levantou-se pegando o roupão. - ... ainda tenho uma hora para estudar...

- Melhor descansar, a prova vai ser cansativa...

- Inu-Yasha, eu sei de meus limites.

- Esta bem, tenha uma boa prova. – Desejou com sarcasmo ao irmão, saindo do quarto em seguida.

Sesshoumaru banhou-se e logo após se arrumou, e logo depois de escovar os dentes começou a estudar.

Inu-Yasha ao ver que o irmão não fez o desjejum para estudar, foi para a cozinha e preparou uma refeição para ele e o irmão, e serviu em seguida.

O irmão mais velho desjejuou estudando, e em seguida saiu em direção onde faria a prova.

Na casa da família Higurashi, Rin e Kagome também já estavam de pés, as duas também estavam estudando, mas Rin estava um tanto desconcentrada.

- Ai!!!

- O que foi Rin?!

- Droga furei do dedo com o _punção_, que porcaria, é a segunda vez hoje.

- O que esta escrevendo?

- Uma redação, a professora de literatura pediu, para fazermos uma... - disse ela colocando o dedo na boca depois.

Kagome olhou a habilidade com que Rin escrevia, e ficou pensativa, enquanto via a garota furar o papel, e tateá-lo depois para ler o que estava escrito ali.

"- Como vai ser se ela voltar a enxergar, vai ter alguma dificuldade ou vai se adaptar facilmente. Amanha... ela fará o recolhimento do material para fazer a biópsia, temos que nos preparar para o resultado..."

- Kagome, esta tão quieta, o que houve?

- Hã, não, nada, eu estava pensando...

- Ah! Melhor se concentrar, ou não vai conseguir passar, não se esqueça que estamos no ultimo bimestre, e as provas finais não demoram...

- Tem razão.

As duas estudaram durante toda a manha, e Rin finalmente tinha terminado sua redação.

Continua...

* * *

N/A: Oi!! Bom dia, boa tarde, boa noite... (isso porque não sei se o horário em que você esta lendo...)

Bem! vamos a algumas explicações: Reglete é como se fosse um gabarito, para que os deficiêntes visuais consigam escrever sem a máquina, e o punção é tipo um furador, mas especial...

Eu tenho uma matérioa sobre isso, que pesquisei, mas não sei onde esta... vou procurar e no próximo capítulo eu explico melhor sobre esses objetos.


	9. O desespero da solidão

9 - O desespero da solidão

Já era quase noite quando Sesshoumaru voltou para casa, estava cansado, pois além de ter feito a prova que durou cinco horas, também vagou pela cidade procurando um emprego.

O rapaz estava satisfeito, suas avaliações feitas sobre a prova concluíam que ele havia tirado uma boa nota, e também tinha encontrado um emprego, o qual ajudaria muito aquele momento.

Chegando em casa, foi direto para o banho, o qual foi consideravelmente demorado e relaxante.

Inu-Yasha que estava fora, chegou enquanto o irmão tomava banho, e quando este terminou, foi para a cozinha fazer um lanche, onde Inu-Yasha estava sentado à mesa comendo algo.

- Você estava em casa? – Perguntou ao irmão com surpresa.

- Acho que não preciso responder a essa pergunta idiota... – Sesshoumaru lançou um daqueles olhares costumeiros ao irmão, que sem dar importância aquele gesto continuou a conversa.

- Como foi na prova?

- Bem, caiu quase tudo que eu estudei durante esses dias.

- E quando sai o resultado?

Sesshoumaru preparou seu lanche a após isso respondeu a um Inu-Yasha sem paciência que o olhava um tanto irritado por ter que esperar pela resposta.

- Daqui a duas semanas...

- O que você vai fazer se não passar? – Inu-Yasha estava com um tom muito irônico na voz quando perguntou, o que o irmão identificou e com um olhar muito serio respondeu.

- A probabilidade disso acontecer é muito pequena, não sou como você, quando faço uma coisa tenho certeza que vou me "dar bem" no final. – Sorriu sarcasticamente, mas sem deixar a seriedade no olhar.

Inu-Yasha levantou-se mas logo o irmão foi lhe chamando a atenção.

- Vai estudando também, sua vez esta chegando, e é melhor começar logo, porque com seu pensamento lento, talvez as matérias tenham dificuldade de entrar nesta cabeça dura.

- Ora...

Inu-Yasha saiu da cozinha pisando afoito com o que o irmão lhe dissera, resmungando seguiu para o banho...

"- Ele gosta de fazer essas brincadeiras irritantes, mas não gosta que brinquem com ele." – Pensou Sesshoumaru em censura, maneando a cabeça e com um leve sorriso debochado nos lábios.

Ao terminar o lanche, Sesshoumaru foi para a sala e ligou a TV no canal de anime, acomodando-se no sofá.

... Ao sair do banho, o mais novo arrumou-se, e passou pelo irmão que o olhou curioso.

- Vai sair?

- Vou a um parque aqui perto, não quero ficar em casa hoje, parece que esta de mau humor...

- Eu não estou mal humorado, é você que não agüenta a resposta das brincadeiras idiotas que faz...

- Desculpe, mas você sempre parece rabugento, tem o temperamento e o humor idênticos aos do papai, - Disse seguindo para a porta onde parou para tocar a maçaneta. - estou indo, ate mais tarde. – Saiu fechando a porta atrás de si, deixando seu irmão pensativo.

"_- Rabugento, ora como ousa falar assim de nosso pai..._ – A imagem do pai que havia se formado na mente do rapaz foi desaparecendo e uma outra surgiu no lugar, era graciosa e alegre, diferente do rude comportamento caudilho do pai

. - _... Rin porque esta me curando? Porque esta em meus pensamentos? Porque sua figura tranqüiliza meus perturbados pensamentos... meus sonhos..." _

Aos poucos aquele pensamento tornou-se um sonho após o adormecimento do rapaz em frente à TV, que ainda passava seu seriado.

Foi vencido pelo cansaço e por pensamentos conturbados pelo passado, entregando-se em um profundo sono, onde rudes arames farpados tornou se finos fios de seda delicados.

- Kagome ande logo! – Apressava Rin já impaciente.

- Vamos Rin, estou pronta, Mamãe estamos indo!!

- Esta bem querida, vá com cuidado.

- Ja ne!!! – despediram-se em uníssono.

A caminho do parque, Kagome e Rin conversavam animadamente, e próximo do parque encontraram Sango e Miroku, que também iam para onde elas iriam, e seguiram juntos numa conversa muito animada.

Ao chegar no local, Ris muito alegre começou a saltitar na caminhada, e sem querer esbarrou num rapaz que praticava tiro ao alvo, que acertou o alvo, mas não o que queria.

- Desculpe... - Rin inspirou um pouco de ar. - esse perfume... Inu-Yasha é você?!!

- Rin-chan, esta sozinha!!?

-Não, estou com a Kagome, Sango e Miroku...

- Onde estão?

- Inu-Yasha!!! – kagome chamou alegremente.

Inu-Yasha, ia saindo do local, mas um homem de baixa estatura, e muito esquisito, o chamou de volta.

- Ei, garoto, o urso.

- Eu acertei, que azar. – Disse pegando o urso de má vontade.

- Que bonitinho Inu-Yasha, vai dar a sua namorada? – Perguntou Sango sob um olhar um tanto frustrado de Miroku.

Kagome olhou o rapaz, e sentiu um estremecimento estranho no coração quando ouviu a palavra "namorada."

- Não tenho namorada...

"- _Não tem namorada, que bom... porque estou pensando isso!!"_ – Kagome pegou-se pensando naquilo, e nem percebeu que o rapaz estendia o urso para ela.

- Se não quiser vou jogar fora. – Chamou a atenção dela que ficou surpresa e corada.

- O que? Ah obrigada, é... lindo.

Sem graça Kagome começou a andar com o grupo, estava muito intrigada com o pensamento que viera em sua mente.

- Olha Miroku!! – Sango muito sorridente apontou a roda gigante.

- Sango, você quer ir? – Miroku estava com um sorriso muito malicioso que Sango logo percebeu.

- É melhor não, você é um pervertido, deve estar pensando em alguma sem-vergonhice...

- Não mesmo, vamos eu prometo me comportar.

- Eu juro que se tentar alguma coisa eu te jogo lá de cima.

Sango falou tão seria que uma gota desceu no rosto do rapaz, que sem graça dirigiu-se a Inu-Yasha.

- Inu-Yasha, porque não leva a Kagome também?

- Quer ir Kagome? – Foi à pergunta de Inu-Yasha a garota, que estava calada dês que recebeu o urso, e corada respondeu.

- Não posso deixar Rin sozinha...

- Pode sim Inu-Yasha, eu vou ficar aqui perto do pipoqueiro esperando.

- Mas Rin...

- Se você não quiser ir comigo, pode ir com a Rin, eu posso ficar aqui esperando sem problemas...

- Não mesmo, eu não vou subir naquela coisa. – Rin deu dois passos para trás, deixando claro seu medo de andar no brinquedo.

Kagome sorriu sem graça, e Inu-Yasha a olhou como num convite.

- Esta bem eu aceito, Rin, por favor, fique sentada neste banco ate voltarmos, não saia daqui, sabe que esta sem sua bengala, pode ser muito perigoso...

-Eu já entendi Kagome, pode ficar sossegada estarei aqui quando voltar.

Kagome ficou um tanto sem graça com sua superproteção à prima, e seguiu com Inu-Yasha para a fila, deixando Rin sozinha.

Passaram-se duas horas dês que Sesshoumaru havia dormido no sofá, e num comercial barulhento que passou na TV, ele despertou. Tinha dormido de mau jeito, estando, assim um pouco dolorido.

Levantou-se esticando o corpo num alongamento, após olhou o relógio de pulso ainda bocejando, marcavam oito e meia.

Como era muito cedo para dormir, arrumou-se e saiu sem rumo pela cidade. Dirigiu olhando cada canto para ver se encontrava um local bom para seu divertimento, mas nenhum o agradava. Foi assim por meia hora, ate ver ao longe a roda gigante do parque onde seu irmão havia ido. Acelerou o carro e seguiu para lá.

Na roda gigante, Kagome estava envergonhada, não dizia nenhuma palavra, pois Inu-Yasha a olhava insistentemente, ate que resolveu quebrar o silencio.

- Seu irmão, porque não veio?

- Estava cansado da prova que fez hoje.

- Ah...

- Porque esta com vergonha?

- Er... eu não estou...

Inu-Yasha aproximou-se, e desviou o olhar dela.

- Não... precisa ter vergonha de mim, não vou fazer nada que a deixe encabulada.

- Eu não disse que faria, é que eu...

- Você?

O rosto de Kagome ficou extremamente vermelho e ele arriscou o predicado da frase.

- ... nunca teve um namorado...

Kagome levanto-se muito vermelha e muito sem graça, mas Inu-Yasha segurou no pulso dela, que começou a tremer de nervoso.

- Sente-se, não precisa ficar com vergonha...

Kagome sentou-se novamente, e sem que ela esperasse, ele aproximou-se e rapidamente, antes de uma reação negativa da parte dela, deu um suave beijo, o qual não estava sendo correspondido.

- Kagome, os lábios, abra-os, me deixe beijá-los... – Disse com os lábios encostados aos dela, que ainda estava estática, mas a voz dele saiu tranqüilizante, e ela fechou os olhos e deixou ser beijada por ele, que não perdeu tempo.

Um barulho estremeceu a roda gigante, atrapalhando o beijo dos dois que olharam curiosos o lado de fora, onde do outro lado em outra cabine, um Miroku estava estatelado no chão da cabine onde estava com Sango.

- Eu disse para não fazer gracinhas, seu tarado pervertido!! – Gritou Sango com uma veia saltada na testa.

Kagome baixou o rosto e Inu-Yasha ficou em silencio. Nenhum dos dois comentaram nem disseram nada um ao outro sobre o acontecido.

Onde Rin estava, parecia tudo tranqüilo, ela estava atenta a ouvir vozes conhecidas.

Um grupo de três pessoas se aproximou para comprar pipocas, e viu a garota sentada perto de onde estavam.

- Kojiro, não é aquela garota cega do colégio próximo ao nosso?

- É ela mesma, vamos lá Ayume, e você também Kari...

Os três aproximaram-se da garota, que não identificou o perfume, nem os passos.

- E ai gatinha, o que esta fazendo aqui sozinha? – O rapaz chegou sentando perto de Rin e pondo o braço nos ombros dela.

- Não estou sozinha, meus amigos foram na...

- Kojiro, deixa essa cega por ai e vamos logo, quero ir à montanha russa ainda...

- Meu nome é Rin, e não cega! - Rin levantou-se falando num tom exasperado.

- O que importa, isso não me interessa nem um pouco – Falou Kari aproximando e pondo a mão, aparentemente amigável no ombro de Rin. – você para mim é uma inútil, só existe para ocupar espaço e atrapalhar as outras pessoas.

- Você tem razão Kari, eu sinto pena da Kagome, acho que ela nunca vai ter um namorado... – Comentou Ayume aproximando-se de Kojiro, que curioso levantou-se e foi para perto de Kari, que ainda tinha a mão no ombro de Rin, a qual estava com lagrimas corridas em seu rosto.

- E porque ela não arrumaria um Ayume? Ela é bonita, inteligente...

- Ora Kojiro, pelo simples motivo de servir de bengala para essa cega inútil, você acha que algum garoto vai conseguir se aproximar dela, tendo um permanente castiçal como este ai?

- Ih acho que além de cega agora ela ficou muda. – Comentou Kojiro, o que fez as duas garotas rirem.

Rin de repente pegou delicadamente o braço de Kari, que estava em seu ombro, e começou a andar para trás, ate encostar num muro, o qual ela começou a seguir tateando e se distanciando dos três, que a olhavam confusamente.

Logo, sem dar importância ao afastamento de Rin, os três saíram e foram em direção a montanha russa.

Rin, em passos apressados e tateando o muro, seguiu-o indo diretamente para o final deste. No final, não sentia mais a presença de pessoas só barulho de carro, poucos e ao longe. Ela estendeu as mãos para frente tentando encontrar algo para se guiar, indo diretamente para rua, que ao ouvir a aproximação de um carro parou, supondo que ainda estava na calçada. Rin ainda chorava muito, muitos soluços, aquelas palavras machucaram seus sentimentos.

De repente uma freada assustou-a fazendo com que ela desse um grito agudo, e logo caísse de joelhos no chão. O motorista, que estava de vagar por sorte, estava com os olhos arregalados, e muito assustado também. Ele saiu do carro e abaixou-se para falar com Rin que estava pálida tremendo muito, e de olhos arregalados como se procurasse a luz.

- Rin o que esta fazendo na rua, sozinha!!?

- Se... Sesshou...maru!?

- O que estava fazendo aqui sozinha, cadê a Kagome?

Rin estava em choque, Sesshoumaru pôde sentir a rigidez dos músculos da garota ao levantá-la, e abraçado a ela guiou-a ate seu carro.

- Calma, fique calma esta tudo bem...

Ele abraçou-a encostando o rosto dela em seu peito, que foi molhado com as lagrimas incessantes que saiam dos cegos olhos de Rin.

Ele abriu a porta do carro e sentou uma Rin que mais parecia uma boneca de plástico dentro deste. E logo após seguiu para o parque.

- Esta mais calma?

- Es...tou, um pouco...

- Então conte-me, o que houve com você?

- Eu estava... no parque perto do pipoqueiro... ai três pessoas vieram perto de mim e disseram que... que...

Sesshoumaru parou o carro em frente ao muro onde Rin se guiou, desligou o motor e virou-se para ela.

- Que?

- E...u sou uma invalida, inútil, que só sirvo para atrapalhar a vida da Kagome...

Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos e formulou algo a dizer.

- ... Você sabe o nome dessas pessoas?

- ... Ayume... Kojiro e...

- Kari?

- Você os conhece?

-São de minha classe na escola, eu vou ter uma conversinha com eles depois...

Rin sem motivo aparente começou a chorar, fazendo Sesshoumaru preocupar-se com aquela crise de choro.

- Rin... você não é nada disso, você não é uma inútil, nem invalida...

- Eles estão certos, eu não sirvo para nada, eu nunca terei um namorado, e ainda atrapalharei a Kagome arranjar um...

Sesshoumaru arqueou uma sobrancelha, estendeu a mão e tocou o rosto molhado de Rin, que automaticamente cessou o choro e arregalou os olhos.

- Você é especial menina, não se sinta assim, eu sei – nesta hora ele começou a acariciar o rosto dela com o polegar – que todos gostam de você pela pessoa que é, e não por sua deficiência, você um dia vai encontrar alguém que...- o coração do rapaz acelerou e ele pode sentir um conforto muito grande tomando seu ser. - ... te ame e te faça muito feliz.

Ela abaixou o rosto saindo da caricia.

- Não precisa ter pena de mim, eu não gosto desse sentimento...

- Não estou com pena de você, eu...

- Você o que? – Um momento de silencio. – Esta vendo, todos tem pena de mim por eu ser assim...

- Meu silencio não quis dizer isso, meus sentimentos estão confusos...

- Mentiroso, você é como eles, parecem raposas, chegam de mansinho e quando menos esperamos dão o bote e...

Ele segurou na mão de Rin e apertou suavemente.

- Eu não senti pena de você quando te beijei...

- O... que...?

- Entende agora?

- Mas aquilo tem tanto tempo, e eu... não entendi o porque ter acontecido.

- Nem eu, eu não sabia o que estava fazendo...

- Não seja irônico, _eu_ não sabia... – Começou enfatizando o pronome, mas logo se calou e ficou levemente corada.

"-_ Foi o primeiro beijo dela, mas ela me pareceu tão relaxada... geralmente as garotas ficam tensas nesses momentos..._"

-Me desculpe se minha atitude a fez sentir-se assim, eu não quis que interpretasse minhas palavras como se estivesse com pena e sim como palavras amigas...

Rin surpreendeu-se com aquelas palavras, e o mais rápido virou o rosto em direção ao dele, e com um brilho diferente nos olhos, pois se a falar.

- Eu peço-lhe desculpas, me portei como uma criancinha e não percebi que só queria me ajudar, eu... sinto muito Sesshoumaru...

- Esta tudo bem. – Sesshoumaru desviou os olhos dos de Rin, os quais eram contagiantes e apoiou os braços no volante do carro.

- Kagome!!! Eu tenho que voltar para onde estava, se a Kagome não me encontrar vai ficar muito preocupada.

- Onde ela esta?

- Ela foi na roda gigante com seu irmão e a Sango e o Miroku também foram...

- Irresponsável!

- Não eu disse para irem, não quis atrapalhar a diversão deles.

Sesshoumaru desceu do carro e Rin fez o mesmo, e, tateando o carro foi para o lado de Sesshoumaru.

- Eu posso ficar junto com você? – Sesshoumaru perguntou, aproximando-se dela.

- Eu agradeceria, se ficar sozinha aqueles três poderão voltar...

- Quer que eu te guie? – Ele segurou suavemente na mão dela e pois sobre seu braço.

Os dois começaram a caminhar em direção ao parque, estavam em silencio, Rin estava ligeiramente corada, e ele tinha os olhos fixos em algum ponto do parque.

Sem perceberem passaram pelos três, Ayume, Kari e Kojiro, que olharam e sem piedade disseram ao longe para que Rin escutasse.

- Vejam só, a inválida arrumou outra bengala... – Ayume comentou ironicamente.

- Sesshoumaru, parece tão serio servindo de bengala para essa inútil, pensei que não se misturasse com esse tipo de gente. – Dessa vez foi Kari quem se pronunciou ofensivamente.

Sesshoumaru lançou um olhar gélido em direção aos três, mas Kojiro não se intimidou, aproximou-se e mais friamente comentou.

- Parece que você não sabe arrumar amizades, veja só o que conseguiu...

- Rin fique aqui, eu volto logo. – Sesshoumaru soltou o braço de Rin e foi em direção ao rapaz, que recuou ao ver a expressão assassina que o outro tinha.

As garotas ficaram assustadas, e afastaram-se de Kojiro que tinha ido para perto delas.

- Veja só o tipo de amizade que _você_ arruma, quando precisa te deixa sozinho...

- Não preciso que garotas para me defenderem ou ajudarem...

O rapaz armou a defesa, os punhos cerrados na altura do peito, mas mesmo assim Sesshoumaru não se intimidou, parou frente a ele, olhou os punhos do rapaz com desdém e frieza.

Sem Kojiro esperar, Sesshoumaru agarrou no colarinho de sua camisa, que arregalou os olhos com a rápida reação de seu adversário.

- Não Sesshoumaru – Rin segurou no braço do rapaz que a olhou. – não faça isso, por favor, solte-o.

Ele olhou friamente ao rapaz que estava com os olhos arregalados, e olhava hora Rin hora Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru soltou-o de uma vez, e sem dizer nenhuma palavra deu as costas e, segurando novamente na mão de Rin foi em direção a roda gigante, esperar que seus amigos terminassem sua diversão.

Finalmente o percurso de meia hora da roda gigante acabou, e uma vermelhíssima Kagome saiu do brinquedo, mas logo seu rosto voltou ao normal, ao ver Rin e Sesshoumaru juntos, e, de braço dados.

Inu-Yasha olhou a cena e ficou boquiaberto, pois viu em muitos anos de convivência com o irmão, sorrir apenas ironicamente, ou quando estava enfurecido.

Ele fez menção em ir ate onde os dois estavam, mas foi impedido por Kagome bem na hora em que Miroku e Sango saíram da cabine, onde uma curiosa Sango foi logo perguntando.

- O que houve Kagome?

- Olha só a Rin – começou ela – eu nunca a vi tão radiante, mais ate de quando ele a beijou... – Kagome rapidamente levou as mãos na boca, e todos a olharam muito curiosos.

Inu-Yasha que estava boquiaberto caiu, e foi um dos primeiros a entrevistar Kagome que estava estática com o que dissera.

- Sesshoumaru já beijou a Rin? Quando foi isso? Aonde foi? Ela esta... apaixo...

- Para!!! – Kagome irritou-se e deu as costas aos três curiosos, e começou a andar em direção ao pipoqueiro.

Inu-Yasha muito curioso estendeu a mão como se quisesse segurar Kagome, andando atrás dela dessa maneira ate chegar perto dela.

- Espere Kagome...

- Se começar a me encher de perguntas de novo...

- Se eu perguntar a ele, - indicou o irmão com o polegar – ele vai me surrar...

- Que tipo de irmãos são vocês? – Dessa vez foi Miroku quem perguntou, chegando atrás dos dois com Sango do lado.

- Sesshoumaru é um ogro quando quer, principalmente quando alguém comenta ou opina sobre a vida pessoal dele.

- Vamos, eu tenho que acompanhar a Rin, afinal ela é minha responsabilidade, e não de se irmão Inu-Yasha.

- Ei, não vai responder minhas perguntas?

Kagome sorriu radiante ao rapaz e deu uma resposta amigável, mas que fez com que ele congelasse.

- Pergunte ao seu irmão, ele tem as respostas...

Kagome foi para onde Rin e Sesshoumaru estavam , e antes de falar algo Sesshoumaru foi logo despejando sermões encima, não só de Kagome, mas também de seus outros amigos.

- Vocês são um grupo de irresponsáveis...

- Sesshoumaru, por favor, eles não tiveram culpa...

- Rin se eu estivesse um pouco mais rápido, teria ate matado você, e a culpa seria de quem a deixou sozinha para ser importunada...

- Matado, do que esta falando Sesshoumaru?

- Kagome, eu encontrei Rin na rua sozinha, e se eu estivesse com o carro um pouco mais rápido, ela estaria num hospital agora.

- Rin porque, você disse que ficaria me esperando...

Rin abriu os lábios para dizer o motivo, mas novamente Sesshoumaru entrou na conversa.

- Vocês conhecem aqueles três ali? – indicou os três ainda na fila da montanha russa.

- Sim, são os irmãos Kari e Kojiro, e a Ayume. – Respondeu Kagome confusa.

- Eles estavam dizendo que você é a bengala de uma invalida, inútil, entre outros nomes...

- Rin, me perdoe, Sesshoumaru tem razão, eu nunca devia tê-la deixado sozinha... – Kagome segurou nas mãos da garota que estava com a expressão um pouco triste dessa vez.

- Kagome, não posso ficar atrapalhando sua vida.

- Atrapalhar, você nunca me atrapalhou...

- Porque não tem um namorado? Por estar sempre cuidando dessa invali...

- Pare Rin, você não atrapalha minha vida, nunca atrapalhou, se eu não tenho um namorado é porque... ainda não encontrei a pessoa certa...

Rin fez cara de quem desconfiava de algo, pois não sentiu firmeza na resposta da Kagome, e um sorriso maroto passou nos lábios da garota, podendo ser percebido por todos.

Inu-Yasha estava um pouco tenso, pois o beijo que ele deu em Kagome revirou seus sentimentos, que agora estavam confusos.

Passavam das dez da noite quando uma bocejante Rin, que estava sendo guiada por sango, chamou a atenção de Kagome, que estava concentrada no enorme algodão doce que Inu-Yasha lhe dera.

- Kagome, Eu estou cansada, acho que vou embora...

- Rin, espere só mais um pouquinho, eu quero ir na montanha russa... – Pediu Kagome num tom que poderia ser comparado a de uma criança encantada por um brinquedo na vitrine de uma loja.

Rin suspirou cansadamente, e Sango ao ver aquela reação olhou a sentindo um pouco de pena no olhar.

Ao ver aquela reação Sesshoumaru fitou Sango que percebeu e o olhou, vendo depois que ele balançava o dedo indicador negativamente para ela com uma expressão seria no rosto.

Sango imediatamente entendeu o recado e ainda caminhando sentiu Rin parar no caminho.

- Eu quero sentar, estou com as pernas doendo...

- Kagome, eu vou levar Rin para casa, ela esta exausta, eu volto para cá depois para buscar meu irmao idiota, e te dou uma carona... – Pronunciou-se Sesshoumaru, que foi interrompido por Rin, a qual estendeu a mão e com o rosto ligeiramente corado acenou ao rapaz negativamente dizendo após.

- Não se incomode, eu posso esperar mais um... – deu um pesadíssimo bocejo continuando após - ... pouco ate Kagome ir na montanha russa.

Kagome olhou Rin, e viu que o cansaço da garota era visível a qualquer um, resolvendo assim ir pra casa, sem ir a montanha russa, a qual esperava por toda a semana.

- Vamos embora, ela esta realmente cansada... – Pronunciou-se Kagome determinada.

- NÃO!! – gritou Rin. – Eu não vou mais atrapalhar seu divertimento Kagome, você esperou por toda a semana para ir nesse brinquedo, e você não sai daqui hoje enquanto não ir.

- Mas Rin, você esta cansada...

- Kagome – Ela estreitou os olhos aparentemente com fúria neles. – a partir de amanha, eu não saio mais de casa sem minha bengala, não quero que me guie mais, não quero que vá me buscar na escola, vou caminhar com minhas propias pernas, e se tentar me seguir vou saber, pois conheço o som de seus passos... e tem mais, e a proíbo de ficar me paparicando...

- O... que esta dizendo Rin, eu...

- Chega Kagome, esta na hora de ter sua vida. Você tem que viver, e eu não estou deixando isso acontecer – Kagome baixou o rosto, e de seus olhos duas lagrimas saíram. – você é jovem demais para ficar com uma responsabilidade dessas...

- Rin, eu gosto muito de você e não quero que fique sozinha...

- Esta com medo de não sermos mais amigas, se for isso, esquece...

Todos, inclusive Sesshoumaru olhava boquiaberto a maturidade com que Rin falava, coisa que não aparentava ter, pois sua figura era delicada como a de uma menina de treze anos.

- Eu sei Rin, mas você nem sabe voltar pra casa sozinha... e...

- Eu sei sim, mas se não soubesse aprenderia, agora fique ai na fila que eu vou me sentar la naquele banco perto do pipoqueiro, e não chore, e não adianta dizer que não esta chorando pois sei que esta.

- Quer que eu te leve lá Rin-chan? – Sango perguntou com um olhar bom humorado.

- Não precisa, ele esta bem aqui em frente, sei por causa do cheirinho de pipoca... – Sorriu alegre, mas cansadamente.

O grupo viu ela se afastar, com as mãos pouco estendidas, e logo encontrar o citado banco.

Continua...

* * *

N/A: Olá...

tchau!!

Ate a próxima


	10. Dois corações apaixonados, porém

10 - Dois corações apaixonados, porém separados pela distância

Uma fila enorme se formou atrás do grupo, todos ansiosos, inclusive Kagome, mas percebia-se uma preocupação em seu olhar.

Sesshoumaru se afastou, e desapareceu na multidão, depois que Rin saiu de perto do grupo, mas o restante do grupo permaneceu ansiosos na fila.

"- Não quero mais atrapalhar a vida de ninguém, vou ser independente..."

- Vou ser independente de verdade! – Pronunciou em voz alta, mas em tom baixo.

- Esta falando sozinha garotinha?

- Você! – Rin estreitou os olhos, o que foi percebido por Sesshoumaru, que chegou no momento da frase pronunciada. – Não venha me provocar ou...

- Ou o que? – a voz do rapaz saiu em tom de deboche, o que pode ser percebido pelo ouvido apurado de Rin.

- Ora, esta me deixando brava de verdade...

- E o que você faria se eu não parasse de te chamar de ga-ro-ti-nha? – falou pausadamente, fazendo Rin ficar vermelha de tão furiosa.

A garota levantou-se abruptamente, pondo-se a frente do rapaz, que continuou com a expressão passiva, olhando profundamente nos olhos da garota, os quais estavam muito estreitos.

- Você, é um grande idiota, - disse tocando o peito dele com o dedo indicador, num gesto de acusação. – não entende que eu detesto apelidos, e um dia quando voltar a enxergar, vou olhar dentro de seus olhos e dizer com muita raiva o que estou pensando neste momento de sua pessoa...

- Isso é para eu ficar com medo? – Ironizou o rapaz, percebendo que Rin estava a ponto de gritar, de tão brava que estava.

- Não-brinque-co-mi-go seu... seu...

- Idiota? - ele completou, em uma pergunta sarcástica.

- CRETINO, PARE COM...

Sem Rin esperar, Sesshoumaru a puxou pela cintura, e calou sua boca com um beijo, fazendo ambos os corações acelerar, mas Rin tentou se desvencilhar dos braços do rapaz, que a abraçava com força, mas delicadamente. Repentinamente ele a soltou e ela afastou-se quase caindo, levando as mãos nos lábios.

- Por... porque fez isso?

- Acho que precisa aprender a controlar esse seu gênio.

- O que?

- Você fica nervosa fácil, e se quer andar sozinha por ai, vai ter que aprender a ser mais controlada.

- Não mude de assunto, porque me beijou?

- Não sei, mas acho que você esta beijando melhor que da outra vez...

Rin deixou o corpo cair no banco, e ficou vermelha ate a raiz dos cabelos, a voz travou na garganta, ficando um pouco sem ar com aquela reação.

- Você esta bem? – Ele perguntou sentando-se ao lado dela, e a olhando atento.

Um tempo depois, Rin séria sentou-se reta no banco, e virou o rosto em direção onde o rapaz, ainda a olhando, estava.

- Nunca mais toque em mim, não se aproxime de mim...

- Não posso?

- Porque não pode?

- Moramos no mesmo bairro, nossas escolas são próximas e...

- Escute bem, Sesshoumaru, estou falando sério, nunca mais chegue perto de mim, - Rin estava com o coração a ponto de sair voando do peito, de tão rápido que batia. – Esqueça que eu existo esta bem.

- Tome, eu peguei isso para você. – Ele estendeu um urso e pois nas mãos dela. – É rosa, sei que gosta dessa cor...

- Por favor, faça o que te pedi... – Rin abaixou o rosto, e após deu as costas ao rapaz, que se levantou, e antes de partir disse a ela.

- Tudo bem, eu não vou mais chegar perto de você, espero que não esteja magoada comigo, depois que a conheci direito, passei a ter um... carinho especial por você...

Após dizer isso ele se afastou, a deixando sozinha.

- Não posso, não posso... – falou numa voz fraca e baixa, apertando o urso contra o peito, sentindo lagrimas escorrerem de seus olhos.

"- Droga, estou apaixonada por ele, meu coração esta batendo rápido, mas eu não posso atrapalhar a vida dele como atrapalhei a de Kagome ate hoje. Tenho que esquecê-lo... eu preciso esquecê-lo..."

Distante dali, em seu carro, Sesshoumaru, estava, nervoso, com gestos exasperados.

"_- Que droga, porque me trata assim, me ignora... e_ – controlou a tensão neste momento, passou a mão nos cabelos e olhou para fora do veiculo. _– porque estou tão nervoso por causa disso, por causa dela? _– Apoiou o braço na porta do carro ainda com o olhar fixo para o lado de fora do carro. Sentiu um vento gelado passar, desarrumando os cabelos longos dele. – _Estou... Não isso não pode ser, depois que Kagura me deixou, determinei em minha vida que nunca mais sentiria isso por mais ninguém. Não quero me envolver com mais ninguém, não quero mais... sofrer por mais ninguém." _

Ligou o carro, e encaixou a marcha ré, manobrando o carro em seguida. Olhou o relógio no painel do carro, e de vagar e parou em frente a entrada do parque, desligou o motor e saiu, caminhou ate onde o grupo de amigos despediam-se. Rin estava junto com Kagome, e ao terminar de despedir-se de Miroku, Sango e Inu-Yasha, também despediu-se de Sesshoumaru. Rin fez o mesmo, mas ignorou a presença do irmão de Inu-Yasha, deixando claro para ele que realmente ela não o queria por perto.

O grupo de amigos se separou, indo cada um para suas respectivas casas.

- Rin, porque não se despediu de Sesshoumaru?

- Kagome, por favor, nunca mais pronuncie este nome perto de mim.

Kagome arregalou os olhos e olhando Rin, surpreendeu-se com o que ela disse após.

- Ele é um homem muito gentil, carinhoso, mas não quero mais ouvir falar dele ou o nome dele e, por favor, não pergunte o porquê. – Rin deu um sorriso muito sem graça, deixando claro a Kagome que ela estava muito triste com o que aconteceu entre os dois.

Elas continuaram o percurso para casa num silencio mortífero, comum entre duas garotas que tiveram suas vidas mudadas em questão de horas.

- Esta preparada para amanha? – Kagome quebrou o silencio, quando faltava alguns metros para chegarem em casa.

- Estou... acho que vai dar tudo certo. – respondeu Rin em tom meio receoso.

- Mas amanha eu vou ter que ir te buscar na escola, para irmos ao doutor...

- Eu sei, ele recomenda tanto para que me faça companhia, chega a irritar as vezes.

Kagome abafou um sorriso na mão, e ao chegarem, ao pé da escadaria, começaram a subir, Rin amaldiçoou as escadas em pensamento, por estar exausta daquele dia.

Ainda na estrada, os irmãos estavam mergulhados num silencio pior do que o das garotas, Inu-Yasha estava se roendo de curiosidade, sobre o beijo que Kagome mencionou, e de vez em quando fazia um gesto de quem ia perguntar algo, mas desistia ao ver o rosto sério do irmão, ate que...

- Inu-Yasha, parece que esta querendo me dizer algo, o que é?

- Nada... – o rapaz se encolheu no estofado do veículo ao perceber um pouco de irritação na voz do irmão.

- Fala logo, antes que eu me irrite ainda mais do que estou.

- Kagome mencionou uma coisa sobre... você, e eu fiquei um pouco curioso.

- E o que foi que ela disse?

- Prefiro não comentar, ou você vai querer me agredir...

Sesshoumaru agarrou o colarinho do irmão, com a mão que antes passou a marcha do carro, e puxou-o para perto de seu rosto, fazendo-o olhar nos olhos.

- Fala logo, ou eu te jogo pelo para brisas.

- Calma, eu direi se soltar minha camisa, esta... me sufocando...

O rapaz soltou o irmão, e logo após passou outra marcha, seguindo caminho pela estrada escura.

- Ela disse que... você... beijou a Rin...

- E?

- Como assim "e?"

- Eu a beijei sim, no mesmo dia em que te dei aquele soco, e beijei hoje também. Esta satisfeito seu enxerido?

Inu-Yasha arregalou os olhos, e não comentou, por segurança.

Ao chegarem em casa, os rapazes, um de cada vez, tomaram um banho, após foram dormir.

De madrugada um vento gélido entrou pela janela do quarto de Sesshoumaru, que estava quase todo descoberto, o fazendo acordar. Muito irritado levantou-se, e, como costumava dormir nu, foi ate os pés da cama para pegar seu roupão, mas estranhamente, não estava lá.

"- Mas que (censurado) , cadê meu roupão, será que aquele idiota do Inu-Yasha pegou. Mas se ele fez isso, vai acordar apanhando."

Furioso, o rapaz foi ate o quarto do irmão, mas não o encontrou na cama, confuso, foi ate o outro lado da cama e viu Inu-Yasha dormindo no chão, também nu, encoberto por um lençol fino.

" – Ele não pegou, será onde deixei?"

Deu as costas ao irmão, mas antes de começar a andar de novo, o olhou novamente, e viu que ele estava sentindo frio, pois estava com a pele arrepiada.

O mais velho foi ate o armário do irmão, e pegou um cobertor, e quando puxou-o, alguns pedaços de papel caíram, Sesshoumaru olhou curioso aquilo, e depois de cobrir o irmão, pegou algumas partes e viu que eram de uma fotografia, onde ele e a ex-namorada estavam abraçados. Também tinha uma carta, que ele ainda curioso abriu e leu o conteúdo, que dizia:

" _Seja feliz com sua nova família, como você eu também vou ser, pois encontrei alguém para faze isso, que além de ser muito bonita, tem um coração muito bom... _

_Obrigado por ter me ensinado "aquilo".– _Sesshoumaru riu e olhou para o irmão que ressonava no chão do quarto. – _ Apesar de ter sido você a causadora de todo o meu sofrimento, eu te perdôo, e quero que realmente seja muito feliz, porque eu realmente te amei, e talvez ainda amo, não sei._

_Adeus kikyou..._

"- Por isso que ele era tão apaixonado por ela, foi sua primeira mulher. Pelo menos agora ele esta esquecendo dela – Ajeitou a carta no envelope, e colocou no armário novamente junto com os pedaços de fotografia. – espero que cresça agora..." – deu mais uma olhada no ressonante irmão e maneou a cabeça negativamente, saindo em seguida do quarto.

Voltou a procurar o roupão, e o achou no banheiro, levou-o para o quarto e depois de fechar a janela, olhou seu armário por alguns segundos, foi ate ele e pegou uma pequena caixa, sentou-se na cama e a abriu.

"- Pai..." – Pensou ao olhar a imagem do seu pai na fotografia.

Outras foram vistas por ele, as vezes dava um sorriso outras vezes ficava muito sério, ate chegar a que queria.

- Esta aqui... – falou com uma voz baixa, que pareceu chateada.

Olhou a imagem da mulher ao lado dele, ambos sorriam e ele estava com a mão no ventre dela, indicando que ele fazia carinho ali no momento em que tiraram a foto.

"- Ela me enganou, o filho não era meu..."

Repentinamente rasgou a imagem em vários pedaços e jogou no lixo, e após guardar as outras fotografias, deitou-se, e olhando para o teto pensou.

" – Ora de esquecer o passado, vou fazer como meu irmão, vou seguir a vida, e não vou desistir dela... hã? – Ele arregalou os olhos dourados e sentiu o coração pulsar mais forte. – No que estou pensando? – Fechou os olhos, enrugando a testa como numa repreensão a si próprio. – Não vou mais fugir, não sou um fraco, estou apaixonado pela Rin, - Abriu os olhos e virou de lado, fixando o olhar em algum ponto do quarto. – não vou ficar me enganando..." – O sono caiu em seus olhos que lentamente se fechou, entregando-o no mais profundo adormecimento.

O dia se passou tranqüilamente, e após as aulas, Rin segurando sua bengala seguiu para o colégio de Kagome, que sairia um pouco mais tarde aquele dia, questão de dez a vinte minutos.

Sesshoumaru já tinha saído, e quando caminhava em direção ao carro, passou por Rin, que sentiu o coração acelerar quando o perfume conhecido dos cabelos de Sesshoumaru invadiu seu sentido.

Ele não falou com ela, como ela havia pedido, mas ao chegar em seu destino, observou a figura delicada da garota cega parar em frente ao colégio onde estudava.

Algum tempo depois, Kagome saiu na companhia de Inu-Yasha e seus outros dois amigos.

Despediram-se, e elas seguiram para o hospital junto com Sango e Miroku, onde Rin faria a biópsia.

Algumas horas depois, no hospital...

- Rin, você vai ficar sonolenta, e eu vou mexer...

- Doutor Akitoki, eu sei qual é o procedimento, eu só quero saber logo o resultado desse exame...

- Esta bem então relaxe, eu vou aplicar o anestésico no local...

Depois da biópsia, Rin estava um pouco embriagada por causa dos efeitos do anestésico. Kagome a levou para junto de Sango e Miroku, após foi conversar com o doutor.

- Kagome, fiz uma radiografia dela, e os resultados foram... péssimos. – Kagome boquiabriu, e os olhos encheram de lagrimas. – O nódulo careceu consideravelmente, e tudo indica que realmente é um câncer, falta saber se é maligno ou benigno.

- Então... a cirurgia será necessária?

- Será, eu não quero arriscar com uma quimioterapia, eu vou tirar logo isso dela. Não se preocupe vai ficar tudo bem... – O medico pousou a mão no ombro de Kagome que estava com lágrimas escorridas no rosto.

- Eu quero acreditar nisso...

-Assim que sair o resultado eu ligo para vocês e agendo a cirurgia, e por favor, cuidado ao falar com ela sobre isso, ela me pareceu triste hoje.

Kagome confirmou com a cabeça, saindo do consultório depois.

Como Rin estava sonolenta, Miroku levou-a nas costas ate em casa, onde ela repousou por longas horas.

Ao acordar, Rin sentou-se na cama, e sentindo uma leve dor de cabeça, resolveu ir a sala, onde provavelmente a família estaria.

- Rin, você acordou, como esta se sentindo?

- Bem titia, e a Kagome, onde esta?

- No quarto, eu vou chamá-la...

Após Kagome descer as duas sentaram-se com Rin e tiveram uma longa conversa, Rin não ficou preocupada, e saiu tranqüilamente, voltando ao seu quarto.

Um tempo depois Kagome foi ate lá, e suavemente bateu na porta.

- Entre...

- Rin!! O que houve, porque esta encolhida ai?

- Kagome – a garota levantou e foi para a cama, fazendo Kagome sentar-se perto dela. – eu vou morrer né?

- Não, claro que não...

Rin baixou o rosto, mas não chorou.

- O que esta acontecendo Rin, você anda triste desde ontem, o que foi que ele te fez?

- Ele... me beijou de novo Kagome, mas agora eu percebi que...

- Você esta apaixonada por ele não é? – Kagome sorriu, mas logo o sorriso se desfez ao ouvir o que Rin disse.

- Estou, mas quero que ele fique bem longe de mim?

- Por quê?

- Eu não quero dividir minha dor com ninguém, quero esquecê-lo, e tentar viver o resto da vida só, pois não quero ninguém sendo chamado de bengala de novo, e depois sei que ele nunca iria querer alguém com defeito.

- Rin você esta tirando conclusões precipitadas. - Kagome repreende-a.

- Kagome olhe para mim, eu sou cega, e nem sei se vou conseguir viver depois da cirurgia!

- Kagome telefone. – gritou a mãe da sala.

- Pare de pensar nessas coisas, eu não quero ouvir isso nunca mais, entendeu?

Kagome deu as costas, e quando fechou a porta, Rin levantou-se e pegou sua maquina de escrever – em braile – e começou a digitar uma carta.

Ao terminar, segurou-a firme contra o peito, e depois guardou dentro do livro que lia já algum tempo.

- Alô... Sesshoumaru...?

_- Eu liguei para saber como a Rin esta?_

- Ela esta bem...

_- E os exames?_

- Amanha conversamos, não quero comentar isso por telefone...

_- Estou indo para ai, me espere no fim das escadarias..._

_- _Mas...

O rapaz desligou, e Kagome confusa olhou a mãe.

- O que houve Kagome?

- Um amigo meu, o Sesshoumaru, esta querendo saber como Rin esta...

- Que bom...

- Ele esta vindo para cá, eu não entendi.

Algum tempo depois, Kagome estava com o rapaz que sério como sempre convidou-a para ir a uma lanchonete, onde poderiam conversar mais a vontade, e ela aceitou um pouco desconfiada.

- Espero que não tente mentir para mim.

- O que quer saber?

- Quero saber como ela esta.

Kagome baixou o rosto, e começou a contar ao rapaz.

- Ela esta com um câncer no olho esquerdo, e vai ter que fazer a cirurgia para retirada...

- Kagome, eu estou apaixonado por ela, não sei como começou isso mas...

O queixo de Kagome caiu, e com os olhos estreitos pronunciou-se.

- Não esta mentindo?

- Não. Ela quer que eu fique longe dela, e eu não vejo motivos aparentes para isso, e como você a conhece dês de criança pensei que pudesse me explicar.

- Ela esta com medo de ser rejeitada por ser cega e... – parou de falar ao ouvir o celular tocando. – Só um momento... oi mãe?

_- Kagome, eu estou no hospital, poderia vir para cá..._

- O que aconteceu mamãe? – A voz dela saiu trêmula e nervosa.

_- A Rin passou mal, venha para cá, e eu explicarei tudo._

- Já estou indo. – desligou o aparelho e levantou-se rapidamente.

- O que aconteceu?

- A Rin passou mal, esta no hospital, eu vou pra lá agora...

- Eu te levo.

- Esta bem, então vamos...

Chegando ao hospital Kagome viu sua mãe conversando com o médico, ela se aproximou rapidamente, mas ao chegar perto o medico seguiu para as escadas que davam acesso ao setor de cirurgias.

- O que aconteceu mamãe, o que houve com a Rin?

- Ela vai ter que ficar internada...

- O que aconteceu? – Sesshoumaru perguntou um pouco nervoso com aquelas repetitivas respostas.

- Ela estava no quarto ai de repente desceu as escadas com a mão no olho esquerdo, as mãos dela estavam cheias de sangue, parece que algum vaso sanguíneo arrebentou com a pressão que o tumor estava fazendo.

- E agora mamãe? – Kagome começou a chorar e abraçou a mãe.

- Agora ela vai ter que fazer a cirurgia, neste momento, o doutor Akitoki esta operando ela.

Um tempo depois, quando tudo se acalmou...

- O que vai acontecer depois mãe?

- Não sei filha, teremos que esperar.

- Ela já sofreu tanto, porque isso agora. Ela estava tão deprimida hoje, e me disse que nem sabia se ia sobreviver à cirurgia, estou muito preocupada.

Na sala de cirurgia...

- Doutor Akitoki, o nervo óptico...

- Não será necessário cortá-lo, o tumor esta alojado fora do alcance dessas partes...- Após a retirada do tumor, o medico limpou o local e deu a ordem aos companheiros na sala de cirurgia. - Agora é só suturar, trabalhem meninos, e faça um bom trabalho, não quero o rosto dela com cicatrizes assustadoras.

Após terminar, o doutor desceu as escadas e foi conversar com a família.

- Senhora Higurashi, Kagome...

- E então? - Rapidamente levantaram-se. Sesshoumaru se aproximou para ouvir a conversa.

- Correu tudo bem, eu retirei o tumor, estava quase do tamanho do olho dela, e uma ótima noticia, não estava sob o nervo óptico, ela voltara a enxergar com o olho esquerdo.

- Doutor, gostaria de fazer uma pergunta, e queria que o senhor respondesse sinceramente...

- Kagome quando foi que eu menti para vocês?

- Kagome, ele tem razão... – Comentou a Senhora Higurashi, olhando a filha.

- Queria saber... Doutor, se ela realmente vai voltar a enxergar um dia?

O medico juntou as mãos, e deu as costas as duas, que se entreolharam.

- O senhor não sabe não é? – Dessa vez foi Sesshoumaru quem perguntou, olhando o medico com uma frieza que o deixou congelado.

- Eu... tenho quase certeza que... esse problema de visão dela é psicológico... – Respondeu o medico, sentindo-se pressionado.

Ele caminhou ate perto de Kagome, e olhou nos olhos da garota.

- Talvez seja necessário que consultem um psicólogo e...

- Como esse problema dela pode ser psicológico, ela é cega dês dos cinco anos de idade, eu acho que se fosse mesmo um problema assim, ela já teria se recuperado nesses doze anos não acha?

- Sesshoumaru, esta sendo muito enérgico... – Kagome repreendeu-o mas este continuou.

- Parece mais enganação, acho que ele realmente não sabe o porquê de Rin ser cega. – Ele virou as costas e caminhou ate a entrada do hospital.

- Meu jovem, quem é você para questionar minha avaliação?

- Eu? – ele virou e apontou para si. – Sou alguém quem aquela garota que esta lá em cima na sala de cirurgia viu em um flash de visão; - Ele caminhou ate o medico e o olhou nos olhos de um modo que o deixou estático. – Eu acho que esta mentindo para a família de Rin, – Ele estreitou os olhos, e uma gota desceu no rosto do doutor Akitoki. – e se eu fosse da família dela o processava...

O medico suspirou fundo, e começou a andar de costas, mas logo se virou e subiu para onde Rin estava.

Sesshoumaru caminhou ate um banco e sentou-se.

- Como pode dizer aquilo ao doutor Akitoki, ele cuida de Rin dês que ela sofreu o acidente... – Kagome andou ate ele falando friamente, o que não fez a expressão impassível do rapaz mudar.

- Então esta na hora de consultar a opinião de outro medico, não acham?

- Kagome... talvez seu amigo tenha razão...

- Mas mamãe...

- Kagome ate sua mãe esta vendo o óbvio, eu acho que você é mais cega do que a Rin, pois não enxerga as coisas que estão a milímetros de seu nariz.

Kagome se irritou, e saiu de perto do rapaz, sentando se bem longe. A mãe da garota sorriu um pouco sem graça, e sentou-se perto do rapaz que sem nenhum sentimento notável na expressão, não mais falou.

Duas horas depois da cirurgia, finalmente Rin foi para o quarto, onde pôde receber as visitas de Kagome e sua mãe. Sesshoumaru ficou do lado de fora do quarto esperando pelas duas.

- É estranho ela estar aqui de novo...

- Porque diz isso mamãe?

- Quando eu soube que ela ficou cega por causa do acidente, ela estava neste quarto...

Rin começou a se remexer no leito, e vagarosamente abriu o olho sem o curativo, bem na hora em que Sesshoumaru entrou e a olhou.

" _Sesshoumaru, você... é diferente do que eu toquei, do que eu vi com as mãos, tem um olhar tão penetrante..."_

Ela estendeu a mão que estava com o soro na direção do rapaz; Kagome e a mãe ao ver aquele gesto arregalou os olhos e se entreolharam.

- Ses...shoumaru...

Ele chegou mais perto e olhou com atenção no olho direito da garota, que fitava todos os movimentos que ele fazia.

- Rin, você consegue me ver?

- Mamãe!!! Ela esta...

Sesshoumaru aproximou-se do rosto da garota e tocou-o com a mão, mas logo ela adormeceu por causa dos efeitos do anestésico.

O medico chegou repentinamente, chamado por Kagome.

- O que aconteceu?

- Doutor ela ... enxergou, eu tenho certeza, acompanhou os gestos de Sesshoumaru...

O medico olhou incrédulo aos três, após pegou sua lanterna abriu o olho de Rin e colocou a luz, e viu que a pupila se retraiu com a luz, uma reação de quem enxerga...

- Temos boas noticias, talvez ela esteja curada da cegueira quando acordar...

- Esperamos por isso doutor... – Sesshoumaru deu as costas a todos presentes e saiu do quarto.

No dia seguinte, Rin ainda não tinha recobrado a consciência.

- Kagome eu soube que a Rin foi operada, o que houve?

- Foi sim Sango, o tumor no olho esquerdo dela fez pressão e uma veia se rompeu, ela foi operada as pressas ontem.

- E você conta isso com essa naturalidade, parece ate estar feliz por isso.

- E estou Sango, ela enxergou ontem, e o medico disse que as chances dela recobrar a consciência e estar enxergando são grandes...

Uma mão um tanto pesada pousou no ombro de Kagome forçando-a olhar o dono dela.

- Não conte com isso Kagome, aquilo pode ter sido por causa da anestesia...

-Ei Sesshoumaru, não seja pessimista. – dessa vez foi Inu-Yasha quem falou, repreendendo-o ao ver a expressão triste de Kagome.

Ele fechou os olhos e após olhou o irmão.

- Idiota...

Miroku que tinha acabado de chegar olhou para Inu-Yasha e depois para Sesshoumaru dizendo.

- Com certeza, dessa vez tenho que concordar com você Sesshoumaru, seu irmão é um grande idiota...

- Ei porque eu sou um idiota Miroku?

Miroku passou um braço pelo ombro do amigo, e suspirou.

- Como você pôde dizer não para aquela princesa da Yura, se fosse eu...

Parou de falar ao receber um olhar muito assustador provindo de uma Sango enfurecida.

Inu-Yasha tirou a mão de Miroku de seu ombro, e com os olhos fechados concluiu numa frase o motivo de ter dito não a garota.

- Eu gosto de uma pessoa, e não gosto de me enganar namoricando com uma ou outra.

Sesshoumaru olhou o irmão sério, maneando a cabeça depois.

- O que foi agora, porque sou um idiota dessa vez?

- Cala a boca, eu não falei nada...

- Mas pensou.

Sesshoumaru arqueou as sobrancelhas após levou a mão no rosto maneando a cabeça negativamente novamente.

Frustrado com aqueles gestos do irmão Inu-Yasha saiu de perto do grupo e seguiu sozinho em direção ao ponto de ônibus.

- Onde vai Inu-Yasha? – Perguntou o irmão mais velho.

- Vou para o hospital ver Rin-chan.

Ele suspirou fundo, e dando as costas ao irmão seguiu para o estacionamento.

- Vamos também, só que de carro, ate lá – Sesshoumaru olhou para traz com uma expressão divertida no rosto, ao ver irmão boquiaberto. – I-D-I-O-T-A...

- Espere ai, eu também vou...

- Não, vá de ônibus não cabem os cinco no carro, a não ser que queira ir na mala. – Sesshoumaru deu um sorriso travesso, após virou-se e continuou andando.

Inu-Yasha, muito revoltado deu as costas ao irmão e bem na hora um ônibus passou, ele então embarcou neste e seguiu para o hospital um pouco invocado.

- Porque você trata seu irmão assim Sesshoumaru? – Kagome curiosa perguntou, com um olhar igualmente curioso.

- Ele precisa crescer, tem a mente muito infantil...

A caminho do hospital, Sesshoumaru permaneceu calado por todo o percurso, e Kagome de vez em quando olhava para o rapaz, dando um suspiro seguido de um sorriso camuflado em sua mente.

"_Um homem serio como ele, apaixonado, parece estranho..."_ – Esse pensamento residia na mente de Kagome, mas um outro já tinha se apossado não só da mente, mas também de um pouco do coração da garota.

No hospital, o doutor Akitoki, estava medicando Rin, que começou a acordar...

- Kagome...

- A Kagome ainda não chegou Rin, agora não abra os olhos por favor, eu coloquei um remédio neles, e vai ter que os deixar assim por doze horas. Como esta se sentindo?

- Um pouco estranha...

- Me refiro a dores, esta sentindo alguma dor?

- Não...

- Que bom, eu vou colocar uma faixa em seus olhos, não se mexa por favor, para ficar bem fixo.

- Esta bem.

Ao terminar o medico desceu, e na recepção do hospital encontrou Kagome e os outros amigos de Rin, que esperavam para visitar a garota na enfermaria em que ela estava.

- Boa tarde jovens.

- Boa tarde doutor... – Saudou Kagome reverenciando o medico que sorriu aos presentes.

- Eu sinto dizer mas, só poderão entrar duas pessoas de cada vez... – uma enfermeira anunciou ao grupo de amigos, que combinaram duplas para entrar.

A primeira dupla foi Sango e Miroku...

- Tentem não fazê-la falar muito, por favor. – pediu o medico sorridente ao casal que entraram no quarto onde Rin estava.

- Esse medico é estranho não acha Miroku? – pronunciou Sango desconfiada.

- Porque esta dizendo isso Sango?

- Não sei, ele é esquisito...

- Sango? – Rin estendeu a mão procurando por Sango que sorriu para o namorado e segurou na mão da garota.

- Rin-chan, você esta bem? – Miroku perguntou abraçando Sango, que deu um beijo carinhoso no rosto de Rin que sorriu.

- Estou sim, parece que agora tenho mais esperanças de voltar a enxergar...

- Que bom Rin-chan, estamos muito felizes por você estar se recuperando bem... agora tente não falar muito ta, o medico pediu, acho que deve repousar... – Sango, acariciava os cabelos da garota, que quase dormiu com a caricia.

Alguns minutos depois, o casal saiu do quarto dando espaço para Kagome e Inu-Yasha entrarem.

Kagome ficou muito confusa ao ver Rin com os dois olhos enfaixados, pois se ela só tinha operado um.

- Rin, o que aconteceu com seu olho direito?

- Eu não sei... quando estava acordando esta manha, o doutor pediu que eu não abrisse os olhos, pois tinha posto um remédio... depois colocou isso, disse que o remédio iria agir em doze horas, mas meus olhos estão doendo um pouco...

- Quer que eu chame o doutor Kagome? – Perguntou Inu-Yasha um pouco preocupado.

- Não se incomode Inu-Yasha, eu sinto essa dorzinha toda vez que ele põe remédios nos meus olhos... – Esclareceu Rin, deixando Kagome muito curiosa com aquilo.

- Você já disse isso a ele Rin, talvez esse remédio não esteja te fazendo bem... – Kagome rebateu com uma ponta de desconfiança, pois lembrou do que Sesshoumaru havia dito ao medico.

- Eu disse, mas ele diz sempre que esse remédio é para não deixar que meus olhos fiquem danificados, eu não entendo o porquê ficariam, mas eu confio no doutor Akitoki...

- Danificados? Estranho não acha Kagome?

- Inu-Yasha tem alguma coisa muito estranha acontecendo...

- Kagome, eu já disse não se preocupe, eu estou bem, e... – pode ser ouvido um tom de muita tristeza na voz de Rin neste momento, e Kagome ficou atenta pois sabia que a garota diria algo muito ruim. - ... eu tive a certeza de que eu não vou mais voltar a enxergar...

- Rin-chan... – Inu-Yasha olhou a garota e após Kagome que deixou duas lagrimas escorrerem de seus olhos.

- Rin... quem disse isso para você? – Kagome parecia desorientada neste momento, as lagrimas pareciam querer sair, mas ela controlou o choro, inutilmente.

Inu-Yasha abraçou-a que não tentou resistir, e chorou molhando um pouco da camisa do rapaz, que olhava assustado, ora Kagome, ora a garota no leito, sem entender o porque daquela crise aparentemente sem motivos...

- Kagome, ninguém me disse isso, eu sei, eu... sinto isso...

Kagome secou as lagrimas e afastou-se de Inu-Yasha, que ainda estava olhando para ela de olhos arregalados.

- Inu-Yasha, vamos embora, seu irmão quer conversar com Rin...

- Não, Kagome espere...

Do lado de fora do quarto, todos olharam curiosos para Kagome que começou a falar, direcionando a conversa a Sesshoumaru.

- Ela esta sendo induzida a pensar isso, o medico esta induzindo ela Inu-Yasha...

- Como pode saber disso Kagome... – Perguntou Sango muito curiosa em ver a certeza nas palavras de Kagome.

- Eu andei observando o comportamento dela, e quando se consulta com esse medico, ela fica triste, desse jeito que viram.

Sesshoumaru levantou-se de onde estava, e caminhou em direção a porta do quarto, como não tinha par, iria entrar sozinho. Parou para tocar a maçaneta olhando atento para Kagome, entrando em seguida.

Ao entrar fechou a porta atrás de si, mas ficou parado ao ver Rin estender a mão, pedindo para ficar onde estava.

- Eu disse para não se aproximar mais de mim...

- Rin, eu andei pensando, e queria lhe dizer...

- Eu não quero saber, não me interessa.

Uma pontada no peito de Sesshoumaru o fez olhar com um pouco de ódio para a garota que se calou após ter dito a ultima frase ofensiva a ele.

- Eu não sabia que tratava as pessoas que gosta de você com tanta ofensa, o que eu te fiz garota para me tratar dessa maneira?

- Não fez nada.

- Então porque me odeia tanto?

- Eu não te odeio, só não quero me envolver em amizades...

- Mas eu não vejo você tratar assim o Miroku nem a Sango...

- Você foi motivo de chacota por minha culpa naquele dia no parque, não quero que você ou outra pessoa seja ofendida por minha causa, você não entende meus motivos?...

Sesshoumaru aproximou-se silenciosamente e sem que Rin esperasse, tocou a mão dela.

- Esta tentando me proteger de que?

- Proteger? – rebateu Rin tirando a mão da dele que a olhou mais interessado.

- Eu entendo o que sente como uma proteção.

- E eu entendo como quem quer distancia de você...

- Rin, não tente fazer com que me afaste de você, porque vai ser inútil. Eu não ligo para o que os outros dizem, não quando gosto de uma pessoa, e sinto que a pessoa sente o mesmo por mim.

Rin gelou ao ouvir aquilo, mas logo teve uma resposta.

- Quem disse que eu gosto de você? Eu não acredito, nisso...

- Eu senti – começou ele tocando os lábios da garota com o indicador, calando-a – quando eu beijei você naquele dia no parque... você só esta insegura, e tem medo de se entregar a esse sentimento porque ainda esta cega... – Ele tirou o dedo dos lábios dela e jogou a franja, que estava caindo em seus olhos para trás com a mesma mão, mas esta voltou ao lugar quando ele tirou a mão.

- Eu não sinto nada por você, e talvez eu nunca volte a enxergar, agora saia daqui, me deixe em paz.

- Você não é cega Rin, você enxerga, pois me viu ontem depois da cirurgia, lembra?

"_- Eu pensei que tinha sido um sonho..." _– Pensou a garota boquiaberta.

- Saia...

- Rin...

- SAIA! Eu não quero ouvir – Rin tampou os ouvidos e começou a chorar. – eu não quero ouvir, eu não quero...

Com o olhar sereno e impassível, ele fitou a figura da garota por alguns segundos, mas logo deu as costas, fazendo os cabelos balançarem, e um perfume inconfundível invadir os sentidos de Rin. Mas antes de sair, Sesshoumaru olhou-a novamente e disse com um tom suave, que fez o coração de Rin acelerar.

- Rin... eu a amo...

Ele saiu, e ela ao ouvir a porta se fechar virou-se de lado e ainda chorando pronunciou em alguns soluço o nome dele.

- O que houve lá dentro Sesshoumaru, porque a Rin não quer você perto dela? – Sem noção do perigo, Miroku perguntou.

Sesshoumaru caminhou calmamente ate o rapaz e olhou-o nos olhos.

- Meta-se na sua vida seu idiota, e da próxima vez que fizer qualquer pergunta – estreitou os olhos, e começou a estalar os dedos. – sobre minha vida essa sua carinha vai ficar muito diferente de quando nasceu...

- Calma Sesshoumaru, se a Rin te deu um fora não desconte nos outros, ninguém tem culpa de ela não gostar de você...

- Inu-Yasha... – um sorriso maléfico abriu-se nos lábios do rapaz. – acertamos as contas depois, agora vá para o carro, e me espere lá, se fugir será pior...

- Antes, preciso dizer uma coisa a Kagome...

Kagome arregalou os olhos, pois Inu-Yasha pegou nas mãos dela, e ela sentiu o quanto o rapaz estava gelado.

- Kagome, você aceita namorar comigo, se eu ainda estiver vivo depois de... acertar as contas com meu irmão?

Os olhos de Kagome viraram pontos castanhos, a boca estava aberta, a garota ficou estática, como todos, inclusive Sesshoumaru.

- Eu...eu... er... eu... posso ...pensar, eu não esperava... quer dizer...

- Adeus Kagome... – o rapaz virou as costas, mas parou e encarando o irmão, voltou ate Kagome e pegando-a de surpresa tascou-lhe um molhado beijo na garota que em princípio ficou tensa mas depois envolveu-o com os braços entregando-se ao beijo.

Sesshoumaru revirou os olhos, e saiu andando da recepção do hospital.

Quando ele estava dentro do carro, Inu-Yasha separou-se de Kagome e a olhou nos olhos...

- Desculpe Kagome, mas você acabou de salvar minha vida.

- O... que exatamente você quis dizer com "salvar minha vida"

Kagome lançou um olhar pior do que o de Sesshoumaru ao rapaz, que logo se arrependeu de ter feito o que fez.

- Eu quis dizer que se não tivesse aceitado namorar comigo, eu, provavelmente estaria morto agora.

- Inu-Yasha tem razão, aquele irmão dele parece um assassino... – Miroku comentou, passando a mão no pescoço.

- Você não imagina o quão perigoso ele se torna quando alguém comenta sobre a vida dele, ele sempre fica sozinho por isso... – completou Inu-Yasha com um olhar um pouco apreensivo, ao ver a vergonha de Kagome.

No carro, Sesshoumaru estava tenso, seu coração doía, mas não podia fazer nada a não ser aceitar a decisão da garota, ela não o queria, ela não entendia os motivos, e aquilo machucava seu coração.

Ligou o motor do carro, e saiu com este pelas ruas sem direção aparente. Seus pensamentos só tinham ela, o sorriso, o jeitinho doce de falar, toda a delicadeza de seu corpo, a maciez de seus lábios.

O rapaz chegou a odiar-se por sentir aqueles sentimentos não correspondidos, queria a esquecer, mas não conseguia.

* * *

N/A: Bem... é isso...

Agora vai ter uma pequena confusão mas eles vão se entender ...

Sobre os acessórios que as pessoas deficiêntes visuais usam, eu vou postar no meu Live journal...

Beijo para todos...


	11. A luz de uma nova vida

_Notas autorais..._

Oi meus queridos e minhas queridas leitoras!

Nesse capítulo eu resolvi deixar as notas em cima para um simples aviso: Eu estou mantendo um Live journal para explicações mais apuradas sobre as minhas fanfics. Um exemplo: Eu postei algumas explicações sobre os objetos que os deficiêntes visuais utilizam e imagens também. Tais como _Reglete e Punção, Máquina de escrever, e _também sobre a escrita que eles utilizam, o _Braille_. Postei uma imagem com os caracteres também ( o alfabeto Braille).

-x-

Sobre a fic... beeem... Eu queria pedir desculpas pelos erros do capítulo passado, e concertar um erro: O que a Rin tinha não era um câncer e sim um nódulo... eu ia mudar, mas eu postei o capítulo com pressa e deu no que deu... peço mil desculpas por isso... vou ficar mais atenta!

Neste capítulo teremos uma grande surpresa! Espero que gostem...

Descupem a demora para postar...

Beijos e até a próxima

* * *

11 – A luz de uma nova vida 

No hospital, Kagome ainda um pouco abalada com o que tinha lhe acontecido, adentrou o quarto de Rin, e preocupou-se ao ver a prima desmanchando-se em lágrimas.

- Rin... o que foi que houve?

- Kagome... – chamou-a em meio os soluços, e a garota aproximou-se e segurou na mão da prima. - ...eu não quero sofrer mais.

- E porque esta sofrendo? Se você o ama, o aceite, será o melhor para vocês dois...

- Eu não posso fazer isso. – comentou em um sussurro.

- E porque não Rin?

- Porque por mais que eu o queira, não quero o ver sofrendo por minha causa. Ele vai ser chacoteado como você foi por todos esses anos... e eu me envergonho de provocar isso...

- Você esta sendo egoísta Rin, não esta pensando nos sentimentos dele...

- Não Kagome, eu estou fazendo isso para proteger o coração dele de sofrimentos piores, será melhor ele sofrer agora e me esquecer, do que... sofrer comigo, quando estiver comigo...

- Rin... eu entendo que queira o proteger, sua atitude é bonita, mas você já pensou se ele quer ser protegido assim? Pense bem, se ele a ama ele não vai se importar com o que as outras pessoas pensam, ele só vai querer estar com você, e te amar...

A garota levou as mãos na altura do peito, sentindo o coração apertado e triste, sabia que tinha sido dura demais com ele, mas será que aquilo era mesmo necessário.

- Rin... fale com ele antes que seja tarde...

- Eu... não posso Kagome...

Kagome deu um pesado suspiro, e após virou-se para sair, mas Rin a chamou e ela olhou. Sentiu um pouco de receio do que a prima diria, mas teve forças para ouvir.

- Eu estou condenada a ficar sozinha para sempre Kagome, e não quero trazer ninguém para as trevas junto comigo... quando o vir Kagome... diga para esquecer que eu existo... para o próprio bem dele...

Kagome entristeceu consideravelmente com aquilo, não podia fazer nada a não ser aceitar a decisão da prima. Saiu do quarto muito deprimida, e seus amigos estranharam aquele comportamento.

- O que aconteceu Kagome? – Sango preocupou-se com o estado da amiga, aproximou-se dela e tocou-a no ombro.

- Eu quero ir pra casa, tenho que conversar com minha mãe sobre uma coisa...

- Maldição, o idiota do Sesshoumaru me deixou aqui e foi embora mas que... – Inu-Yasha parou de súbito ao ver a tristeza visível nos olhos da garota. – Kagome o que aconteceu?

- Inu-Yasha eu preciso conversar com você... – ela aproximou-se dele.

- Vamos ate a lanchonete que tem aqui próximo...

- Kagome, nós vamos para casa, se precisar de nossa ajuda, não hesite em nos chamar. – Sango comentou séria.

- É verdade... – Miroku passou um braço pelos ombros da garota.

Após Kagome acenar positivamente com a cabeça, saiu do hospital acompanhada de Inu-Yasha. Logo, o casal chegou a lanchonete, e Kagome ainda estava muito deprimida.

- Kagome...

- Eu estou muito preocupada com a Rin...

- E não é para menos, sua prima esta em um estado muito delicado e...

- Tem outro motivo além desse, e que esta me preocupando muito mais.

- E que problema é esse?

- O amor... – Inu-Yasha fez uma expressão confusa e preocupada ao mesmo tempo, mas a garota logo esclareceu. - ... Rin esta apaixonada...

- Isso é bom Kagome, não tem com que se preocupar...

- Sim eu deveria não me preocupar mesmo – Kagome virou o rosto para o lado, continuando após. – se caso ela não estivesse sofrendo por causa disso.

- Sofrendo? Como isso pode estar acontecendo, o homem não corresponde?

- Sim, ele corresponde, mas ela não quer que ele se aproxime dela, não quer causar sofrimento a ele por ela ser cega... – Kagome baixou o rosto, olhando para as mãos postas no colo.

Logo, um garçom apareceu, e Inu-Yasha pediu dois sucos de laranja, e logo foi servido.

- E você sabe quem é essa pessoa por quem ela se apaixonou?

- Inu-Yasha, você é cego, ainda não percebeu?

- Ei não fale assim, acho que não é tão óbvio assim, só se fosse o idiota do meu irmão, mas eu acho que ele levou um fora dela exatamente por estar apaixonada por outro...

- Inu-Yasha, seu irmão _é_ a pessoa... – Kagome disse de súbito, o que fez o rapaz engasgar-se com o suco e começar a tossir freneticamente. – ... Inu-Yasha! Você esta bem? – ela preocupou-se, levantando-se e dando leves tapinhas nas costas do rapaz, que estava com os olhos cheios de lagrimas por ter engasgado com aquela notícia.

- Como ela conseguiu se apaixonar por aquele ogro? – após se recompor, Inu-Yasha ainda surpreso perguntou e Kagome fez uma expressão de não muito satisfeita com aquele comentário.

- Seu irmão não é tão monstruoso assim Inu-Yasha, ele pode ser frio, mas tem seu lado dócil também, ou não teria se apaixonado por ela também.

- Eu fico muito surpreso com isso também, ele sofreu muito no seu último relacionamento...

- O que aconteceu?

- A garota por quem ele se apaixonou no passado engravidou e o enganou por muito tempo dizendo que o filho era dele, então depois que o cara com quem ela traia meu irmão conseguiu uma moto eles fugiram e a garota morreu, a moto se desgovernou e bateu de frente com um caminhão.

- Seu irmão sofreu tanto assim... e agora esta sofrendo por causa da rejeição da Rin...

- Não esquenta, daqui a alguns dias ele estará bem... o problema é que o mau humor dele dói muito, qualquer coisa é motivo para me dar uns socos... ainda bem que você me contou isso, eu já fico preparado para ficar bem longe dele...

- Não exagere Inu-Yasha... – Kagome levantou-se e Inu-Yasha a seguiu, deixando pago os dois sucos.

Ao contrário do que Inu-Yasha pensava, Sesshoumaru estava sofrendo, ainda mais do que sofreu por causa da Kagura, não conseguia entender os motivos de Rin o rejeitar daquela forma.

Quando resolveu ir para casa, já eram quase meia noite. Abriu a porta de vagar, pensando que o irmão já estava dormindo, mas Inu-Yasha estava na sala, assistindo televisão, e virou-se para tráz ao ouvir o irmão adentrar em casa.

- Chegou...

- Não enche.

- Eita seu humor esta péssimo...

- Cala a boca antes que eu te arrebente... – Sesshoumaru olhou-o com desprezo e logo seguiu para seu quarto.

- Acho que vou passar alguns dias na casa do Miroku... – Inu-Yasha resmungou.

Alguns dias depois, Sesshoumaru caminhou decidido ate o mural onde estariam os nomes dos aprovados do vestibular, parou ao ver a multidão se matando para ver os resultados, e ficou uns minutos esperando. A expressão era passiva, mas por dentro estava ansioso.

Após o alvoroço ter terminado, o rapaz se aproximou, e tocou a lista, correndo o dedo indicador ate a letra s e estreitou os olhos.

- Passou? – uma voz feminina soou atrás dele, e ele virou-se para olhar a dona dela.

- Passei... – respondeu com um tom frio.

- Pensei que tinha sido reprovado, você fez uma expressão estranha... – ela comentou. - ... meu nome é Sara, desculpe te importunar...

- Não tem problema...

- Não quer beber um refrigerante, tem uma lanchonete aqui perto...

- Eu tenho que resolver um problema... desculpe mas não vai dar... – ele começou a caminhar e a garota o acompanhou.

- O que você vai fazer? – ele olhou-a com uma sobrancelha arqueada. – eu falo do curso...

- Psicologia...

- Ah... eu também... – ela parou um instante para pegar algo na bolsa, e logo correu para alcançar Sesshoumaru. - ... Aqui – ela estendeu um pequeno papel. – meu telefone, quando não tiver um compromisso me liga...

Ele pegou o papel e observou a garota se distanciar, logo seguiu para seu carro, e após adentrá-lo, deu um sarcástico sorriso, após seguiu para a casa, parando no mercado antes para comprar algumas coisas. Passeava distraidamente pelos corredores do supermercado, pegou alguns produtos em uma seção e logo passou a outra, e nesta viu barras de chocolates, lembrando que Rin gostava daquele doce. Pegou duas barras e logo direcionou-se para o caixa, onde depois de pagar pela compra foi para o carro. Deu um pesado suspiro após adentrá-lo, logo seguindo para casa realmente.

Ao chegar, colocou as compras na cozinha, foi ate seu quarto deixou lá sua carteira e alguns papeis. Logo voltou a cozinha, onde começou a organizar as coisas para fazer o almoço.

Inu-Yasha ainda não tinha chego do colégio, mas em breve chegaria. A paz reinava enquanto os irmãos estavam separados, principalmente quando Sesshoumaru estava de mau humor como nos dias que se seguiram depois de Rin o rejeitar no hospital.

Ele cortava os legumes tranquilamente, a faca estava bem afiada e ele gostava de cozinhar, ao lembrar do acontecido com Rin, passou a fatiar com fúria, ate que em um descuido, a lamina passou em dois dedos, fazendo um corte profundo. A primeira reação foi o susto, depois alguns xingamentos. Viu seu sangue escorrendo em cima da pia e logo abriu a bica, deixando a água lavar a mão cortada, o ferimento ardia e não parava de sangrar.

Saiu da cozinha deixando um rastro de sangue respingado no chão seguindo para o banheiro, onde pegou uma pequena caixa de primeiros socorros. Em uma atadura, ele enrolou os dedos, e como os cortes eram muito profundos, ele preferiu ir ao hospital. Decidido, apagou o fogo da água, a qual prepararia a sopa, e em seguida saiu. Dirigiu tranquilamente ate o hospital próximo, e lá logo foi atendido. Ganhou sete pontos ao total nos dedos.

Enquanto isso, Inu-Yasha adentrou a casa, e estranhou do irmão ainda não ter chegado, convidou as visitas para entrar, sua namorada e uma relutante Rin, que ao entrar assustou-se um pouco.

- Fique tranqüila Rin-chan, meu irmão não esta...

- Eu não estou me importando com isso Inu-Yasha, eu quero ir pra casa logo, estou com fome.

- Rin... – Kagome a chamou com tom de aviso, sabia que a garota estava mentindo.

- Kagome o que ele vai pensar se me vir aqui depois de ter pedido ara se distanciar de mim? – Rin sussurrou e Inu-Yasha seguiu para a cozinha e arregalou os olhos ao ver o piso sujo de sangue.

- Sesshoumaru não esta, mas deixou um rastro de sangue na cozinha, ele deve ter se cortado e saiu para comprar algum anticéptico...

- Sangue?! – Rin arregalou os olhos.

Instantes depois, ouviram a porta se abrir. Inu-Yasha conversava com Kagome na cozinha, enquanto terminava a sopa, e Rin estava sozinha na sala lendo seu livro, mas o fechou quando sentiu o cheiro de um perfume conhecido.

Sesshoumaru fechou a porta de vagar, e arregalou os olhos ao ver Rin no sofá, parecia olhar para ele.

- Rin... o que...?

- Eu estou acompanhando a Kagome, mas já estamos indo...

- Você esta bem? – perguntou o rapaz se aproximando de Rin.

- Es...tou sim... e você, parece ter se cortado, tinha sangue no chão...

- Não foi nada, o medico me deu sete pontos, esta só ardendo um pouco...

- Como não é nada, se você levou pontos é porque foram cortes profundos... - ele deu um fraco sorriso, e sentou-se perto dela.

- Eu estou bem Rin... não se preocupe...

- E quem disse que estou preocupada? – comentou corada.

- Tudo bem, eu não vou discutir mais com você... eu quero que saiba que eu ainda a amo, e vou esperar ate o fim da semana que vem para você me dar uma chance...

- Eu já disse que não posso... eu não o amo...

- Eu passei no vestibular e vou para outra cidade cursar minha faculdade...

- Você vai embora?

- Sim... eu não tenho nada que me prenda aqui, eu voltarei quando...

- Eu espero sinceramente... que consiga tudo o que quer... Sesshoumaru... – comentou com extrema tristeza na voz.

- Eu posso conseguir tudo, mesmo assim – ele segurou nas mãos de Rin, com as duas mãos, e ela sentiu os curativos feitos na mão dele.- serei infeliz, porque eu não terei você do meu lado...

Rin levantou-se devagar, e segurou nas mãos dele com carinho, e com uma das mãos estendeu e tocou o rosto do rapaz.

- Me perdoe Sesshoumaru... eu não posso deixar você afundar nas trevas junto comigo, eu sou cega e você um homem saudável, bonito... seria muito injusto com você...

- Rin eu não me importo se você é cega, eu gosto de você do jeito que é, talvez se você enxergasse não seria tão encantadora. – ele tocou-a no rosto e segurou-a delicadamente por este. – Deixa eu te ajudar... a superar esse medo de ser feliz Rin... deixa... – ele aproximou-se lentamente enquanto falava e tocou seus lábios delicadamente nos de Rin, deu suaves beijos nos lábios macios dela. Sentiu a respiração da garota se alterar e apertar suavemente forte a mão dele, o que o fez dar um gemido, pois ela estava apertando os cortes, o fazendo sentir mais dor no local. Mas não parou de beijá-la, ate ela mesma tomar a iniciativa de aprofundar os beijos, e deixando que ele tocasse a boca dela por dentro com sua língua.

- Rin... minha Rin... – chamou-a entre beijos.

Rin soltou as mãos dele, enlaçando o pescoço com os delicados braços, deixando se envolver, deixando-se levar por aquele maravilhoso momento que estava vivendo.

Pode sentir novamente o gosto dos lábios do rapaz, e a paixão que sentia a fez ceder-se cada vez mais. Sentiu os braços fortes dele a envolver, parecia protegê-la, e era tão gostoso sentir aquilo.

- Eu ouvi meu irmão abria a porta, será onde ele esta?

- Ele deve estar conversando com a Rin, eles devem estar se entendendo... – ela comentou num sussurro e acompanhou Inu-Yasha que ficou da porta da cozinha, olhando. Mas Kagome o puxou de volta, quase o derrubando.

- Kagome...

- Não vai atrapalhar Inu-Yasha... – comentou em tom baixo.

- E você acha que eu vou, pelo menos assim o mau humor dele passa. – sorriu, e viu Kagome abafar as risadas nas mãos.

Enquanto isso, os dois continuaram a se beijar, ate que ambos separaram-se por falta de ar. Ele olhava para ela e carinhosamente ainda a abraçava.

Rin sentia os lábios inchados e ardia calorosamente por causa do atrito com os lábios de Sesshoumaru. Era uma sensação boa.

- Você esta bem? – Sesshoumaru preocupou-se, vendo os olhos dela com um brilho especial.

- E porque não estaria...? –ela sorriu anda abraçada nele, e Sesshoumaru se encheu de esperança ao ouvir aquilo, e ver aquele sorriso. Rin tocou no rosto dele e sentiu que ele estava sorrindo, e sentiu muita vontade de não apenas sentir, mas também vê-lo. Com esse pensamento, o sorriso da garota se esvaiu e ela se desvencilhou do rapaz carinhosamente, e virou-se de costas para ele, fechou os olhos e levou a mão fechada a altura do coração.

- Rin? – ele ficou confuso com aquela repentina reação.

- Estou confusa...

- Você quer... podemos dar uma saída, talvez precise de ar livre para pensar melhor...

- Eu não sei... – ela virou-se e estendeu as mãos para tocar nos móveis, mas Sesshoumaru a segurou pela mão e a levou ate o sofá, onde ela sentou-se de novo.

- Eu vou falar com a Kagome... – ele avisou e seguiu para a cozinha, onde olhos curiosos o observava mexer em uma das sacolas que estavam sobre a mesa, tirando dela uma das barras de chocolate.

- Kagome... – começou olhando-a.

- Sim?

- ... Eu vou levar a Rin para dar um passeio nos jardins... é bem perto daqui eu não vou me demorar com ela...

- Não se preocupe Sesshoumaru... – ela sorriu, olhando-o, e com isso ele direcionou-se para a sala novamente, mas parou novamente para ouvir Kagome. - ... você esta bem? – ela perguntou, e ela a olhou confuso. – Eu me refiro a sua mão...

- Não foi nada... só um corte... – voltou a caminhar e logo estava na sala, onde Rin o esperava. Ele aproximou-se e a tocou nas mãos juntas no colo, segurou-as delicadamente e puxou-a do mesmo jeito para que ela levantasse.

- Vamos Rin...

- Mas e a Kagome?

- Eu já falei com ela, e nós não vamos muito longe...

Rin levantou-se e sentiu Sesshoumaru segurar em sua mão, e a guiar para fora dali. Logo os dois estavam no carro. Os dois permaneceram em silencio durante um tempo, mas este foi quebrado por Rin.

- Como esta sua mão?

- Parou de doer... eu estou bem...

- Que bom... – ela baixou o rosto, sentindo depois o carro parar.

Sesshoumaru desceu do carro e logo abriu a porta para Rin, e segurou na mão dela, para a guiar. Imediatamente, Rin sentiu o cheiro da grama e caminhou confiante sendo guiada, segurando no braço de Sesshoumaru.

- Para que você me trouxe aqui?

- Eu quero te mostrar que é normal como qualquer outra garota...

- Eu sei que sou normal, a única diferença é que eu estou nas trevas... – ela parou e direcionou o rosto para o dele.

- Você é linda, é a mais perfeita para este Sesshoumaru...

- Você não merece ter alguém como eu – Sesshoumaru arregalou os olhos ao ouvir essa frase, e seu coração acelerou. - ... merece alguém melhor que eu, que possa ver e admirar sua beleza com os olhos e elogiar você por isso.

- Elogios não me elevam Rin, eu quero ser amado e respeitado...

- E você acha que eu posso te amar e respeitar... sendo cega...

- Tenho certeza que sim...

Rin baixou o rosto, sentindo se envergonhada, mas Sesshoumaru levantou-o apoiando-a pelo queixo.

- Deixe-me olhar em seus olhos...

- Eles são vazios, eu não posso o ver...

- Eu não me importo... eu a amo desse jeito... Rin... – ele olhou-a nos olhos, mas preferiu aproximar-se de um dos ouvidos dela, e segurou-a pela nuca. - ...você quer namorar comigo...

A garota arrepiou-se ate o ultimo fio de cabelo, sentiu muito carinho na voz dele, ficou sem fala, sem reação, sentiu o corpo amolecer quando ele deu um beijo suave no pescoço.

- Olha só Kojiro a invalida conseguiu um namorado! – alguém gritou de longe.

- Não é que ela ficou com o Sesshoumaru... – Kari ironizou, aproximando-se com os outros dois.

- Fique calma Rin, deixe que eu resolvo isso... – Sesshoumaru sussurrou ao ouvido dela com uma voz calma e plácida, mas por dentro, ele estava extremamente nervoso.

- Não deveria ter ficado com ela cara, você é um homem saudável, vai ficar servindo de bengala a vida toda para essa invalida? – Kojiro não perdoou, fazendo sua irmã e Ayume darem risadas.

- Quem é você para me dizer com quem devo ficar, não passam de arruaceiros...

- Ei, eu não sou arruaceira... – Ayume defendeu-se olhando furiosamente.

- Por favor, vamos embora... – Rin pediu com a voz tremula, mas Sesshoumaru a abraçou, e ela escondeu o rosto em seu peito, sentindo-se protegida aquele momento.

- Saiam daqui antes que eu perca a paciência de vez...

- Você esta doido de ficar com essa inválida... com tantas garotas bonitas e saudáveis por ai, você foi escolher logo essa... – Kari olhou-o com um sorriso que revelava interesse no rapaz.

- Pode ser, mas tais moças não têm o caráter que a Rin tem – Sesshoumaru pronunciou-se e kari ficou séria e levemente frustrada com a resposta que ele lhe dera. – nem a delicadeza, e se privar de certas insinuações ridículas, como você esta fazendo agora.

- Você enlouqueceu, acha que eu estou me insinuando para você... uma pessoa que não valoriza a perfeição, assim como você faz ficando com essa... cega invalida, não merece minha atenção...

- Não repita essas ofensas a ela ou eu irei...

- Não!!! – Rin gritou separando-se do rapaz e apertando os olhos com força deixou lagrimas saírem desses. – Eu não posso o fazer sofrer por minha causa... eu o amo demais para isso... – ela disse dando passos para traz, e Sesshoumaru estava surpreso com o que ela dissera.

- Rin... – ele deu alguns passos, mas parou ao ouvir o que ela disse após.

- Não Sesshoumaru... eu não quero fazer ninguém mais sofrer por minha causa, por isso...

- Rin não... me ouça... – pediu com certo medo de ouvir o que ela diria.

- Fique longe de mim... pelo seu bem... fique... longe... – Rin deixou as lagrimas molharem seu rosto, sentiu imensa tristeza, e virou-se estendendo as mãos para se guiar em algo, mas não havia nada ali.

Sesshoumaru correu ate ela, e nisso os três importunistas afastaram-se, os deixando sozinhos de novo.

- Rin espere, me ouça... – ele parou frente a ela, e uma brisa passou pelos dois e esta jogou os leves cabelos longos do rapaz para frente e Rin os sentiu, e pegou uma das mechas podendo sentir vivo o cheiro que ela sonhava em ter sempre perto para sentir.

- Eu... o amo demais para que o faça sofrer assim...

- Se me ama Rin, porque não me dá uma chance... me de uma chance minha Rin... – ele tocou as mãos dela e seu coração bateu apertado no peito, sentindo-o doer.

Rin tocou o rosto do rapaz, e sentiu uma lagrima molhar sua mão, e virou o rosto para o dele.

- Não faça isso... não chore por mim...

- Eu amo você...

Ela estreitou os olhos, e sua respiração se intensificou, seu coração, que ate então sentia-se amedrontado, ficou confiante e a vontade, batia levemente acelerado. Sentiu um arrepio na pele e de repente um raio de luz invadiu seus olhos, e ela os fechou rapidamente, levando as mãos no rosto.

Sesshoumaru assustou-se com aquela reação, e aproximou-se mais tocando-a no ombro, ficou muito preocupado, pois a garota curvou-se um pouco, parecia sentir dores, mas não reclamava destas.

- O que esta sentindo Rin? O que aconteceu? – preocupou-se mais.

- Esta... tudo bem... – ela comentou assustada, levantando o rosto, mas permaneceu com os olhos fechados.

Sesshoumaru olhou a ainda mais preocupado, sentiu que ela tremia. E deslizou a mão pelo braço dela e a segurou na mão, sentindo-a gelada e suada.

- O que aconteceu? Abra os olhos Rin...

A garota direcionou o rosto para o do rapaz e vagarosamente abriu os olhos, a respiração acelerou e o tremor aumentou. Ela não via escuridão como sempre, e sim uma imagem desfocada da expressão preocupada de Sesshoumaru. Fechou os olhos os apertando e logo abriu novamente.

- Rin o que há?... Você esta gelada e tremendo... – ele segurou no rosto dela com uma mão de cada lado, mas delicadamente.

- Eu... estou te vendo. – a imagem que via dessa vez era bem definida, e o rosto de Sesshoumaru estava bem vivo, não era um sonho.

- Rin... – ele surpreendeu-se, parecia não acreditar.

- Seus olhos são dourados, estou vendo como da outra vez, eu estou vendo... – ela sentiu o corpo amolecer, e logo caiu nos braços dele, desfalecida.

Sesshoumaru segurou-a firme nos braços e levou-a para o carro. A pois nele, e em seguida adentrou-o. seguiu rapidamente para o hospital. Logo que chegou com ela desmaiada nos braços, um médico desconhecido atendeu-a.

- O que aconteceu jovem?

- Ela desmaiou depois que me viu e... – viu o medico dar uma irônica risada. – qual é a graça?

- Ela desmaiou depois que viu você? E porque isso iria acontecer, por acaso você acha que foi emoção?

- Seu grande idiota, ela era cega... – ele fitou o medico com um mortífero olhar e logo este ficou serio.

- Vou examiná-la agora, ponha ela nessa maca... – ele indicou, e ele cuidadosamente a pois nesta, e arrumou a cabeça da garota acariciando o rosto dela depois.

Logo o medico a levou, e fez alguns exames, verificou os olhos e neste viu que as pupilas se retraiam com a luz. Estes exames levaram quase uma hora e Sesshoumaru caminhava freneticamente na recepção do hospital. Ate que o médico, com um sorriso satisfeito no rosto apareceu, e ele caminhou rápido ate ele.

- E então?

- Ela esta bem, e os exames que fiz, bem... – ele parou por um momento e olhou para o rapaz que esta sério demasiadamente. - ...os olhos dela reagiram normalmente, retraiu com a luz...

Ainda sério, Sesshoumaru acompanhou o medico ate onde Rin estava, e aproximou-se rápido quando viu que ela estava começando a acordar.

- Rin... – ele ficou na expectativa, esperando alguma reação.

- Sesshoumaru... – ela tentou levantar-se, mas ele a impediu.

- Fique deitada... – ela olhou-o e dessa vez mais calma. Ficou com os olhos fixos no rosto dele e estendeu a mão, tocando-o, e o rapaz deu um fraco sorriso, e viu ela fazer o mesmo.

- Você é tão bonito, é mais do que eu imaginava que fosse... – ele tocou a mão dela e fechou os olhos, sentindo a carícia e uma imensa felicidade no coração. - ...obrigada Sesshy.

- Pelo que? – ele abriu os olhos, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Por causa de seu amor eu consegui a confiança necessária para superar o medo que sentia de ficar sozinha... e pela vontade de ver seu rosto eu pude voltar a enxergar.

Um tempo depois, o médico deu alta para ela, ela muito confusa parecia estar entrando num mundo novo, era tudo tão estranho, tudo era novidade para aqueles olhos que ate algumas horas atrás eram completamente cegos.

Sesshoumaru segurou-a pela mão e saiu do hospital, os dois caminhavam lado a lado, e Rin tentava controlar a ansiedade de olhar tudo que podia.

- Como esta se sentindo?

- Estou bem, estou com você... – ela olhou e deu um sorriso aberto. Transmitia muita felicidade.

Ele sorriu também, e os dois seguiram para o carro, onde Rin sentou-se ao lado onde Sesshoumaru em breve estaria.

As árvores estavam sem flores, mas Rin olhava-as admirando o verde das folhas, tudo era tão estranho, e maravilhoso ao mesmo tempo.

Ele dirigiu de vagar e chegando frente a sua casa, Rin estranhou, ficou séria, e ficou tensa e ele percebeu tal reação.

- Fique calma... – ele tocou na mão dela, e logo olhou para a porta de onde saíram Inu-Yasha e Kagome.

A garota parecia muito preocupada, e um pouco furiosa com Sesshoumaru, que havia dito que não demoraria.

Rin deu um grande sorriso ao ver a prima, ela era tão bonita, em 12 anos tinha mudado consideravelmente.

Sesshoumaru saiu do carro, e Kagome chegou perto dele, e despejou sua fúria em cima dele.

- Eu pensei que fosse mais responsável Sesshoumaru... eu estava morta de preocupação... – ela quase gritava e ele mantinha-se sério, e encostou-se no carro. - ... você não vai dizer nada? – neste momento, Rin saiu do carro, e Kagome a olhou, vendo que ela caminhava sem tentar tatear algo para se guiar.

- Kagome não seja tão rude com ele... – ela sorriu, olhando a prima, não entendendo o que estava acontecendo. Rin caminhou ate Sesshoumaru e o abraçou.

- Você sabe que não gosto que fique muito tempo longe de mim, eu me preocupo com você, e porque esta tão abraçada a ela Sesshoumaru?

- Kagome... – Rin virou-se para ela, que estava ao lado de Sesshoumaru e olhou-a, e Kagome arregalou os olhos com aquela reação.

- Rin como você sabe que estou aqui? – viu a prima sorrir, e corar um pouco.

- Deixe que eu explico Rin... – a garota assentiu com a cabeça, e Sesshoumaru continuou. - Kagome, me desculpe não era minha intenção demorar, nós tivemos que passar num hospital, porque ela desmaiou...

- E você diz isso com essa naturalidade?!!!! – Kagome se alterou um pouco, e uma gota desceu no rosto de Rin.

- Calma Kagome...

- Como eu posso ficar calma, eu cuido de você desde que éramos crianças, e você é cega se esqueceu disso...

- Eu era cega Kagome... – ela disse de uma vez, e Kagome quase caiu pra traz ao ouvir aquilo.

- C-como assim? – as lagrimas vieram nos olhos da moça e Inu-Yasha aproximou-se e segurou a pelos ombros carinhosamente.

- Eu não sei como aconteceu, mas de repente a luz voltou aos meus olhos e eu acabei desmaiando...

- E por isso fomos para o hospital, para ver se não tinha acontecido alguma coisa com ela... – Sesshoumaru terminou e Kagome sentiu o corpo fraquejar com tamanha novidade.

- Então – ela começou num fio de voz. – você esta enxergando?

- Estou sim...

- Como pode? – Inu-Yasha também estava estático, e observava atentamente os olhos da garota.

- Vocês estão mentindo para mim não é, vocês dois ensaiaram tudo isso...

- Kagome, eu não brincaria assim com ninguém... – Rin caminhou ate ela e a abraçou forte.

- Rin... – Kagome desmanchou-se em lagrimas, abraçava forte a prima e ela fazia o mesmo acariciando os cabelos da garota com ternura.

- Vamos entrar, esta quase escuro e esta esfriando muito... – Inu-Yasha pediu, e Rin e Kagome de mãos dadas seguiram o rapaz, e Sesshoumaru, depois de trancar o carro também entrou, indo direto ao banheiro onde arrancou os curativos da mão machucada voltando em seguida para a sala.

- Sesshoumaru seu idiota porque tirou os curativos?

- Inu-Yasha não me ofenda ou pode se dar mal...

- Sesshoumaru, seu irmão tem razão, se ficar com esse ferimento descoberto pode infeccionar... – Kagome comentou.

- Eu vou fazer novos curativos, aqueles estavam um pouco sujos...

Ele olhou para Inu-Yasha friamente e logo seguiu para o banheiro onde pegou uma maleta com medicamentos, e seguiu para a sala novamente. Sentou-se a mesa e começou a mexer nos materiais...

Rin por sua vez, aproximou-se e sentou-se ao lado dele, observando atenta cada movimento que ele fazia. Acabou o ajudando com a tarefa.

Continua...


	12. Aprendendo a caminhar

12 – Aprendendo a caminhar

Havia muitas coisas para Rin aprender ainda, muitas coisas novas e algumas ela teria de reaprender... poderia ser com a ajuda de todos, ou simplesmente sozinha.

Um tempo depois de ter recuperado a visão, Rin transformou-se, apreciava tudo e todos que via e tornou-se até mais tímida.

Um mundo completamente novo...

- Rin... – Sesshoumaru segurava-a pela mão carinhosamente, e os dois caminhavam entre as pessoas àquela noite. – Quer ir à roda gigante comigo?

- H-hai... – ela olhou-o corada.

Logo, o casal estava à espera de sua vez, enquanto isso, Rin comia pipoca, e observava o carrossel, mas logo desviou suas atenções, pois sua vez finalmente tinha chegado.

Rin ficou tensa, e suas mãos começaram a suar frio, e Sesshoumaru percebeu isso, mas ela moveu-se com ela para dentro do brinquedo.

- Esta tudo bem?

- Hai... – ela olhou-o – é porque... porque... - Ela desviou os olhos do rapaz e ficou olhando fixamente para a cidade... muitas luzes... coisa que nunca havia visto. – É lindo!! – ela sorriu, e Sesshoumaru abraçou-a admirando a felicidade da garota em ver algo tão simples, mas realmente muito bonito.

Aquele foi o dia em que marcou a vida da garota, ela estava feliz... feliz por poder ver, por poder estar com Sesshoumaru, por amá-lo e ele corresponder esses sentimentos.

Ao dia seguinte, Rin, e Kagome, seguiram para o hospital, onde Rin faria uma de suas rotineiras consultas.

- Nem dá para acreditar, esta tudo ótimo, eu vou ate cancelar a doação...

- Doação? – Rin olhou-o atenta.

- Sim... um rapaz veio ate aqui, e dispôs-se a doar as córneas para você, caso precisasse fazer futura cirurgia.

- Quem é o louco? – Kagome perguntou séria.

- Eu tenho medo da resposta Kagome... – Rin encolhoeu-se.

- Um rapaz chamado Sesshoumaru... ele ate escreveu um bilhete para que eu a entregasse depois da cirurgia. – o médico mexeu nos documentos do prontuário de Rin, de onde tirou uma folha entregando para ela depois.

"_Rin... tenho certeza de que vai ficar furiosa comigo, mas eu já estou feliz por você poder ler o que esta escrito aqui. Decidi dar-lhe a chance de poder ver-me e ver o mundo, dar-lhe esse presente, dar-lhe meus olhos. Quero que seja muito feliz e que cuide deles, pois agora são seus..._

_Eu te amo..._

_Sesshoumaru."_

- Como... – Rin chorava. – ele é louco... eu não...

- Rin calma, não aconteceu... graças a Kami!

A garota estava em choque e ao chegar em casa, o rapaz a esperava, mas ela não foi falar com ele como de costume, e sim subiu correndo, trancando-se no quarto.

- O que houve Kagome?

- Isso... – ela estendeu o recado, e assim que viu, correu ate a porta do quarto, e deu suaves batidas.

- Rin... eu... – ele não terminou pois Rin abriu a porta abruptamente e o puxou pela camisa para dentro fechando a porta depois. Virou-se de costas para o rapaz.

- Porque?

- Porque eu amo você...

- Me ama... e por isso iria ficar cego? – ela olhou brava para ele.

- Eu não ia ficar cego... eu ia enxergar pelos seus olhos... – uma lágrima solitária escorreu em um dos olhos do rapaz. Rin correu e o abraçou.

- Não... eu... eu não ia ser feliz em saber que... o amor de minha vida esta... – antes de terminar, ela se deu conta... de que era o mesmo pensamento dele.

- Entendeu...

- Eu... faria o mesmo... meu amor...

Entreolharam-se... dizendo apenas o que seus olhos expressavam... logo, ele tocou-a no rosto e aproximou-se, deu um selinho, seguido de um molhado beijo, o qual fez Rin ceder. Eles se beijaram e beijaram, se abraçaram... e puderam sentir nos corações, o valor do verdadeiro amor.

A cada dia descobriram juntos, o valor do que sentiam, e, caminharam juntos, abraçados, de mãos dadas... de corações atados... de pensamentos parecidos... descobrindo sensações, descobrindo, a verdadeira paixão.

E no fim... acabaram vendo... que o amor nunca foi, e nunca será cego!

* * *

Olá!!! 

Estou muito feliz por estar terminando de postar mais uma de minhas fics...

Algumas explicações sobre esses dois últimos capítulos:

Todos pensaram que o médico tinha algo haver com a deficiência de Rin... mas não, ele queria mesmo que ela voltasse a enxergar. O que faltava nela era a confiança, confiança que o Sesshoumaru conseguiu passar para ela... o carinho suficiênte para que eles se curassem juntos.

Sobre a doação dele: Ele ia doar os olhos para ela, as córneas, mas o médico conversou com ele sobre a doação, seria necessária se caso houvesse a cegueira física, o que não era o caso dela, mas mesmo assim ele decidiu fazer isso.

Eu ia colocar isso na fic, mas eu estava sem idéias de onde encaixar essa parte, por isso estou explicando agora, para não ficar algo mau explicado.

Bem, é isso!

Espero que tenham gostado!

Um grande beijo para todos... e até a próxima!!! o//

* * *

Ele: um empresário bem sucedido e mau-humorado...

- Espero que meus empregados façam o que são pagos para fazer. Você, no entanto, insiste em fazer seu próprio horário, distrair a todos durante o expediente...

Ela: uma secretária teimosa e mau-criada...

- Isso se chama "viver em sociedade". É o que os humanos fazem. Claro, não os andróides com os quais você esta acostumado a conviver. – Rin provocou, esquecendo-se por um momento o quanto precisava daquele emprego. – Aqui, sinto que tenho sorte se consigo ouvir um grunhido de "bom-dia".

A cada dia uma discussão diferente...

Para lidar com Sesshoumaru, seu chefe, Rin precisava de toda sua paciência, mas não era como a outra secretária, que levava todos os desaforos para casa...

E em meio a muita discussão algo novo acontece...

- Tem certeza de que é uma boa idéia Rin?

- Ganhar dineiro sempre é uma boa idéia...

Encontro surpresa...

Em breve...


End file.
